


The World is not Black and White

by BritPrus8



Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Character, Character Death, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Stillbirth, Teenage Pregnancy, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Unplanned Pregnancy, the first wizarding war was catastrophic, the ministry is a department of Government, the universe that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-04-11
Packaged: 2021-04-25 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 78,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: Basically. The wizarding world isn't just black and white. More grey. The 'good' guys aren't perfect (case in point James’ three bastard daughters). The 'bad' guys have families they care about.Obviously, Voldemort and Umbitch are still completely evil.Tales of pureblood culture, wizarding politics and a world of grey mainly through the eyes of Lord Roderick Lestrange, son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and Rosetta (Rose) Evans the bastard daughter of Lily and Severus.Nobody is perfect in this fic, fair warning.So all in all if you’re up for a long story addressing politics, morals and mental illness this is the story for you. Fair warning the tags on this fic will almost certainly get progressively darker as time goes by.
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), original female character/Audrey Weasley
Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672
Comments: 125
Kudos: 148





	1. Lily’s most beautiful mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I want to remind everyone to take Coronavirus seriously, particularly everyone in Europe and America . It might not be you, but it WILL be someone.
> 
> Go to the WHO for your information as well as other relevant medical authorities such as the NHS in the UK and CDC in America.
> 
> https://www.who.int/emergencies/diseases/novel-coronavirus-2019/advice-for-public
> 
> Try to keep up to date with your governments responses to the outbreak and even when you’re not asked to, wash your hands and don’t cough on people.
> 
> Stay home and stay safe to everyone in areas with outbreaks and my prayers to those afflicted, their families and people who’s jobs are/might be affected.
> 
> Thanks to all the doctors and nurses fighting this disease right now.

22 March 1977-Hogwarts Room of Requirement

It was an unusually stormy night when the seventeen-year-old Lily Evans found herself in the room of requirement looking down upon the most beautiful mistake she’d ever made. It had happened last year. Around nine months prior she had walked in on her boyfriend of almost seven months, sleeping another witch. The witch was named Jane Jones, she was a year below them and the worst part of the whole thing was that she was a muggleborn like Lily. Lily had hoped that they could stick together but apparently not. It really shouldn’t have surprised her she supposed in retrospect. James Potter was the sole heir to an old pureblood House. What James wanted he got. And James had always been a womanizer. His first girlfriend, Liriope Mair, a pureblood Ravenclaw who had been (at least until two years ago) James’s betrothed had broken up with him and had her Father call off their betrothment after catching him ‘making out’ after hours with the Gryffindor Melinoe Vane. Melinoe had been pulled out of Hogwarts soon after due to the ‘shame’ she had brought upon her family. Last Lily had heard she had been married off to the second born son of House Golightly and was expecting their ‘second’ child together. If the first baby had hazel eyes instead of the dark brown eyes of her mother or the blue eyes of her ‘father’ well luckily for her she was born as a girl into a world dominated by men so nobody was going to question it. Well, so long as Melinoe managed to pop a couple of blonde-haired blue-eyed sons out.

Lily had found the wizarding world less overwhelming than most at first thanks to Severus. Of course, most things were still wonderous, but here she found herself not only the victim of misogyny but also of a sort of racism based off of the fact that her parents were muggles, not a witch and wizard. From what she had seen the misogyny was much worse for pureblood witches, many of her female pureblood and halfblood year mates were either betrothed or married now. Either living as house witches or preparing to. For her her parentage would undoubtably be the greater struggle. While she may have at first hoped for a wonderful future in this world of magic and beauty such dreams had been disillusioned years ago. The world of magic was no paradise. There was a civil war ongoing and even if the ‘good’ side won the best Lily could hope for as a young muggleborn witch was to work as a healer or perhaps a teaching aide. And after this, Lily knew that if anyone knew of her ’bastard’ daughter then she would move right to the very bottom of everyone’s hiring list. Honestly, how stupid was it that it was perfectly acceptable for a young pureblood wizard to go around sowing his oats and leaving a trail of ‘ruined’ women and illegitimate children behind him while a witch, pureblood or otherwise, was preferred to be ‘pure’. Ever since she started dating James Potter, she had been told how lucky she was to catch the eye of such a powerful *pureblood* wizard. She couldn’t break up with him now. Lily was seventeen and had devoted her life to her studies, her WIZARDING studies. Living outside of the wizarding world was no longer an option, not with her lack of both work experience and relevant studies. And if she broke up with the great James Potter, she could be sure that no wizard or witch in their right mind would hire her for fear of being on the bad books of House Potter.

If she had been a pureblood like Liriope she would have been able to simply break up with him for the shame he had caused her. But Lily was a muggleborn. She would be the one taking the blame. People would whisper about her not being enough for him. She knew this. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

So, she had decided on that eve that she wouldn’t talk with James about it, not even a whisper. But she had also been so upset, so angry. And she had made the same mistake as James and had fallen into bed with her old friend Severus. She hadn’t forgiven him of course, but he was the one person that she felt that she could go to. The one that she had remembered in her drunkenness and hysteria. And nine months later her beautiful mistake had been born. Thankfully Lily’s immense skill with charms had allowed her to hide her pregnancy. Lily had decided early on that while she wouldn’t, nay couldn’t, abort the baby. Instead she would give it up for adoption. But now, looking down at the babe’s wisps of red hair Lily couldn’t imagine never seeing her again. So, she decided to apparate herself and the babe, with great care, over to the muggle hospital near her childhood home. She signed in as a shocked teenage mother who begged for her parents, crying in ‘shock’. Severus had been right, she would have made a good Slytherin, if only for her acting skills. When her parents arrived, she begged them to raise her daughter for her, as a miracle baby in their older age. Thankfully they agreed. She was allowed to name her daughter before she spirited herself away, to see her again in over three months.

Her little Rose. 

And with that Rosetta Evans came into the world. With hair of fire and eyes of coal. Foreboding her life, and that of her half-brother’s. They would live through hell on earth.


	2. The End of the First War-Light Side

31 October 1981

Petunia Dursley née Evans was satisfied with her life. She had a husband who was always hard at work providing from their little family, a one-year old son named Dudley who was simply the sweetest baby in the whole world, never fussing. And to complete their little family was her baby sister Rosie. Petunia had been taking care of the little one ever since their parents had died in February in a gas explosion. Rosie was so much like their other sister had been before that stuff had gotten to her it was uncanny. Of course, Petunia doted on the girl, she shone brighter than Lily ever had. Seeing Rosie and Dudders together was quite possibly the most adorable thing ever. Ever since he had learnt to crawl Dudders had followed Rosie around. Yes, Petunia, though saddened by her parent’s death, was very satisfied with her life. Currently she and Rosie were baking a rhubarb crumble together to have for pudding. 

The evening proceeded as usual, Dudders had an early tea and then was put to bed. Rosie played with her favourite stuffed animals on the living room carpet in her PJs as Petunia washed up dishes in the kitchen sink, humming as she worked. As he did every night her husband came in at precisely six thirty, took his coat off, placed his hat on the hat stand and greeted her with a kiss and Rosie with a bear hug. They read Rosie her bedtime story, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Vernon had the leftovers of that night’s tea and they then had three or four hours to themselves before they turned in for the night. Yes, it was a perfectly normal evening for the Dursley family. Little did they know how much their satisfied suburban life was about to change.

At the eleventh hour, just as Petunia began to nod off Rosie woke up shrieking

Petunia had never run so fast in her life. That scream wasn’t just one of a child waking up from a nightmare. It was one of pure terror.

Bursting into Rosie’s bedroom Petunia and Vernon found themselves in a room of destruction. The lightbulbs were broken, draws were on the floor and children’s books and clothes were littered across the room. Rosie was hysterical. Wailing about a green light and Lila lying on the floor with blank eyes. Petunia’s heart sank. She knew in her heart of hearts that Rosie had the same freakish powers as Lily. And that Lila, otherwise known as Lily Potter was dead. Petunia might have walked out of the room that very moment had she not been such a magnanimous woman. Instead she took the traumatised child in her arms and held her tight. Surely Petunia could stop the freakish powers of the girl that had become her daughter in all but blood?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 November 1981

It had taken Petunia until the early hours of the morning to calm Rosie down. By two am all of them were exhausted and finally fell into a deep sleep. Once more all was well in the Dursley household. They couldn’t have known what their family would look like when they woke up. The numbers would be the same, the members different.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had had a terrible night, no matter how much he had expected it. The Potter’s were dead, there was a red-haired bump in their plan to deliver the young Lord Potter to the Dursley family and he was out of lemon sherbets. Albus scowled down at his strawberry sherbet. He could really use a calming draught laced lemon sherbet right now. It had been hard enough to convince the Ministry that the best place for the boy who lived, as they had started to call him, with a bunch of muggles. House Greengrass and through them their dark-leaning allies, who's part in the war could unfortunately not be proven had been particularly hard to convince, likely due to the claim that the Dowager Lady Greengrass had tried to lay to the boy. Lady Cecilia Greengrass was the grandmother of the current Head of House Greengrass and a proud pureblood witch. With her family by marriage being staunch Slytherins it had been quite easy to convince the lighter part of the Wizengamot to disregard the fact that Lady Cecilia was, by birth, a member of the Main Line of House Potter and Harry's Grand-Aunt. Mr Albert Potter, the Head of the most senior cadet branch of House Potter had also tried to lay claim to the boy. His claim was even easier to dismiss than Lady Greengrass's. Albert Potter was Harry's heir is anything should happen to him, and being so distantly removed from the main line as he was (a fifth cousin Albus believed) there were many that argued that either he, or more likely one of his nephews Richard, Edward and Michael (aged 22, 21 and 14 respectively) might do something to the boy in order to take the wealth of the main House for themselves. While after much arguing they had managed to get permission to send the young Lord Potter to the Dursley family it had been impossible to convince them to let the boy be raised alongside his bastard half-sister, regardless of the fact that she was his maternal half-sister and had no claim to the Potter estate. So here he was, having placed the young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley family with a letter telling of his circumstances with a four-year-old girl fast asleep in his arms. In the middle of his office awaiting the arrival of the man who was apparently the girl’s father, Severus Snape.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Severus had had a despicable day. He had failed to protect the love of his life. Lily-flower was dead. All because of him. Severus had already tied himself to protecting Lily’s son by the time dawn cast her rays across Britain so when Dumbledore called him to his office in the early hours of the morning, he was angry, tired and surprised. Oh, and also very, very drunk. Severus stormed to the Headmaster’s office cloak billowing behind him.

As he entered, he first saw the Headmaster, looking at him tiredly, then the little girl lying on a newly transfigured bed behind him, her long red hair splayed out behind her. Severus’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. 

“What?” he eventually strangled out.

“After we have resolved your situation as a known Death Eater with the Ministry, she’s going to be yours to raise Severus.”

Severus’ heart rose to his throat as he whispered his question “Who is she?”

You could hear a pin drop such was the silence before the Headmaster answered Severus.

“Her name is Rosetta Evans. She’s your daughter.”

Severus broke down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated but not expected :)  
Hope you enjoyed  
Also in case anyone was wondering tea is a word for the evening meal often used in northern and/or working class households in the UK. Pretty sure the Evans’s were originally working class so I went for that instead of supper or dinner.  
Horcruxs aren’t any good to anyone and living with one for a decade has to mess someone up.
> 
> Edit: Expanded Albus's section


	3. The End of the First War-Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
This chapter contains the death of a child and torture.  
As well as allusions to rape, murder, miscarriage and stillbirth.
> 
> These themes are present throughout the chapter so please don't read it if you don't wish to be confronted by these subjects.

11 November 1981

Ricky was a happy boy. He was six years old, soon to be seven, and doted upon by his parents who had had eight miscarriages and stillborn children before he was born. His birth was widely celebrated amongst his parents’ family and friends. While Ricky didn’t have any siblings, he had two cousins close to his own age. Sagitta was only two years older than him and then there was the baby. Obviously, he was closest to Sagitta. Sagitta was very pretty, she looked almost identical to his Aunt, with the exception of her eyes which were black like Mummy’s. Currently Ricky was stuck in his lessons with his tutor, the positively ancient spinster witch Cousin Alexandra. Considering the fact that he was his parents’ only child and the son of the Heir Presumptive to their House Ricky had been basically been hid in his mother’s skirts his entire life. The only person he’d ever met that he wasn’t at least distantly related to was his Mummy’s friend Velmat…or something like that. Ricky was trying his hardest not to fall asleep as Cousin Alexandra went over the differing laws of succession throughout the pureblood families of the world for what seemed to be the quintillionth time!

He already had it engraved into his mind how the succession laws worked. In Britain some families, like his own, practised male primogeniture, others like House Parkinson and House Zabini practised absolute primogeniture and others still would only allow males to inherit like House Potter or the blood traitor House Weasley. Abroad the rules were mainly the same except for some houses in Europe which practised female primogeniture and those across the Middle East, Asia and Africa where the Heir to a Great House was often decided by a duel between all of the previous Head’s children. North America wasn’t that important to the World so Cousin Alexandra had largely glossed over that part.  
Ricky was extremely busy doodling on his piece of paper when his mummy walked through the door, her hair surprisingly messy and less put together than usual. Her dress was torn and burnt in places as well. Cousin Alexandra curtsied “My Lady”. Mummy nodded at her in return before leaning down to hug Ricky in greeting before taking his face in her hands.

“Good morning my little crup”

“Morning Mummy”

“We are going to go on a very fun holiday today little crup. With your Aunt, Uncles and Cousins too! Won’t that be fun poppet?”

Ricky grinned happily. This was going to be wonderful! “Yes Mummy! Is it France? Are we going to see Granmama there?!”

“No little crup, not this time. This time we shall be off to Russia!”

“But isn’t Russia cold Mummy?” Ricky frowned

“Yes little crup, but we shall all be together shan’t we? Now go pack a bag for Mummy hmm? Quickly little crup!”

Ricky rushed upstairs to pack his bag full of his most favourite things. Undoubtably they would be going to one of the family’s holiday houses so he wouldn’t have to pack his clothes or robes but he did take his favourite toys, including a toy potions kit and broom. He also packed his favourite copy of ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’. It was well worn but still beautiful thanks to preservation charms. His room was the third biggest in the manor next to Mummy’s chambers and Father’s. Father’s even had a study attached to them! Thinking of Father must have caused him to appear as Ricky heard the distinctive sound of him apparating into the greeting hall. Now normally Ricky would have rushed right down to greet him, but this time he felt like he needed to continue packing. Mummy seemed to be in a rush after all.

Less than a minute later he began to hear them. Words which he knew only from the spell theory he did with Mummy. Latin echoed throughout the manor. Ricky heard tail ends of shouts “-edavra!” and flashes of all colours of light as he poked his head around the door, lay down and looked through the banister rails. There were witches and wizards in long brown robes attacking Mummy and Father. Then all of a sudden Father was on the floor entrapped in vines, roaring his rage and in a flash of red from one of the older wizards of the group Mummy was writhing in agony on the floor as she thrashed about. Ricky’s eyes grew wide and he tried to shout out, but found that Cousin Alexandra had put a silencing spell on him as she held him from behind and dragged him back into his room.

Then all was silent. Ricky knew that his parents were gone in that moment. That he would not see them again for a very long time, if ever. Uncle had probably faced the same or worse fate.

He knew that in all likelihood he was now the Head of his House. Or at the very least it’s heir.

So, he killed the boy Ricky, who loved his Mummy more than anything.

And became Lord Roderick, Head of the Most Noble House of Lestrange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not all of the children of Death Eaters were so lucky as Roderick Lestrange though. Perhaps most notably, there is the sad case of the only surviving child of House Carrow in 1981. Lady Hermione Carrow, heiress presumptive to her House. Born looking almost identical to her mother with the exception of little specks of green in her eyes, not something she got from House Carrow. Alongside so many death eater children the ministry took her away from all members of her birth family and in one decision changed her status from Pureblood to Muggleborn. The young Hermione Carrow was left with a sterile couple to become their daughter, Hermione Granger.

Others were less lucky than even these children however. One such child was Marius Black, the son of Lord Sirius Black, Head of his House, and his Lady wife. An Auror knocked out the house elf of Sirius Black’s Household and made his way into the nursery of the child of the traitorous Sirius Black, unbeknownst to the babe’s Mother. He proceeded to summon all of the air from his lungs, leaving him to suffocate. Before he could do the same and worse to Lady Jane Black née Moncrieff the house elf awoke and warned her, allowing her to make a hasty escape to the Main House of House Black. Upon reaching the heavily warded and mostly unknown town house Jane fell to the floor and wailed for her lost babe. Such was her grief that even the notoriously cruel Lady Walburga Black could not help but comfort the 18-year-old former Gryffindor she had begrudgingly married her failure of an eldest son to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.  
yeah.  
yay aurors??


	4. The Hogwarts Express 1988

1 September 1988

Rosetta Evans was a bundle of nerves as she approached the Hogwarts’s Express. Dad had dropped her off outside the station with instructions on how to get to the platform. Unfortunately, the station had been busier than she had expected, teaming both with muggles and other wizarding families dropping their children off at the platform. Luckily, she had been able to drop off her kneazle Peanuts alongside her trunk just in time. Rose had had peanuts for almost as long as she could remember. He would be turning 7 this year and was one of the sweetest kneazles in the world. It made her anxious even thinking of him being away from her for such a long time. Rose had chosen a purple knitted dress and woollen tights with comfy healer-style school shoes to wear on the journey along with her plain black school robes.

Walking along the corridor of the train looking for space Rose slowly grew more and more anxious. While the population of Wizarding Britain had been drastically reduced by the war and she was a part of the small generation which had been born during the war, all of the compartments appeared to be packed. She supposed that made sense, she had been told that the Express always had exactly the right number of carriages to fit precisely the number of students which were going to be attending the school in the coming year. Rose walked past several compartments full of children wearing plain black robes before she came across one which had any space left in it. There were two girls sitting in there, one had a long mop of messy black hair and the other silky strawberry blonde hair pulled into a bun. As she entered the compartment both girls looked up at her through almost identical circular rimmed glasses and stared. Rose nodded at them.

“Hello, I was just wondering whether it would be alright for me to sit here? None of the other compartments with others our age in have space.”

The black-haired girl, who was obviously the dominant of the pair looked up and answered her grinning widely.

“Sure! My name’s Joanne, I’m a half-blood and this here is Elora, she’s a muggleborn. What about you?”

If Rose was more outgoing, she might’ve grinned back at her. However, Rose was much more like her Dad so she simply smiled at her shyly.

“My name’s Rosetta, but you can call me Rose. I’m a half-blood. My mum was muggleborn and my dad is a half-blood too” remembering her courtesy lessons she gave a little curtsy.

“Hey that’s almost like me! My mum’s a muggleborn and my Lord Father was a pureblood. You’d probably know him if I told you.” Joanne responded with a smirk.

As she sat and chatted with the outgoing Joanne and more reserved Elora Rose began to calm down and her anxiety turned to excitement over her new journey.  
Everything was going well until Joanne asked what they thought their houses would be. 

“I’m going to be a Gryffindor of course, just like both my parents. Don’t bother answering Elora it’s fine if you don’t know what you’ll be. I’m pretty sure you’ll end up in Hufflepuff. You too probably Rose.”

Rose was about to contradict that statement, annoyed, but was interrupted by the door opening. Three girls walked in. The leader of the trio had perfectly coiffed honey blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was flanked by two red-headed girls, one of which was highly freckled.

Honestly, green eyes was absolutely lovely, at least until she opened her mouth. It all went downhill from there.

Looking straight at Joanne she made a shooing motion and said “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Potter bastard. Well, at least one of them.”

Freckles and no freckles giggled with their hands over their mouths. 

“We’ll be having you leave this cabin now if you don’t mind bastard. I’ll allow the ginger to stay. One more couldn’t hurt to have.”

She flicked her hair and honestly, Rose wanted to hex the living daylights out of her. She half expected Joanne to go red with rage and do that for her, especially if she really was Rose’s step-sister. Dad had told her all about James Potter. Instead, Joanne surprised her and began to check out her nails nonchalantly before saying

“I shouldn’t be so quick to call me such names Mc-La-ggen” she strung out green eyes surname with a lop-sided smirk.

“After all, everyone knows that your mother looks nothing like her parents and other than you, your brother and mummy dearest. Those pretty green eyes haven’t been seen on your mum’s side since before the 1800’s.”

Rose was first impressed with Joanne. As well as really wishing she had some popcorn. But then McLaggen snarled. Like fully reverberating around the compartment, teeth bared, hair raising, snarled. Then Rose was just scared.

“Piss off Courtney. And take Weasley and Stewart with you”

McLaggen and her red headed friends turned in unison and stormed off, noses high in the sky. Of course, not before she snarled once more at them.  
Still shaken Rose’s attention was turned to Jeanne as she tapped them both on the shoulder.

“Purebloods, am I right?”

Rose gave her a tight smile

“Purebloods”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really do appreciate comments and kudos.  
(Especially comments, the endorphin is real)  
Please leave feedback  
Except for a "make it longer" comment. I'm at uni mate. I don't have time.  
XD  
Anyway, hope you're enjoying it. The few of you that are reading it XD


	5. The Sorting: Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the words in this chapter are lifted directly from the Philosopher's Stone. Obviously I don't lay claim to them. Heck I even referenced them.

1 September 1988

The remainder of the train journey had been uneventful. An hour before they were due to arrive at the station one of the Hufflepuff prefects, a metamorphous named Tonks, came to their cabin alongside the Head Boy, Rolf Scamander to check that they had their robes on. They were a part of the largest ‘year’ group in Hogwarts currently. Counting in at over 50 the size of their year group was still much less than the average year size before the war, in those days there were usually between 75 and 80 incoming students a year. At first glance the number of wizards and witches in their year would be gladdening, at least until one looked again and saw that the year-group was a merger of students born from 1970-1973. The fifth, sixth and seventh years had found themselves merged into one group in order to make them a valid class-size. In reality, there were only 10 seventh years and around 20 students in fifth and sixth year respectively. Of the 51 students ranging from 15-18 only 3 were muggleborn. Such was the destruction wrought by both sides in the first years of the war. 

Their year group was horrible, at least according to her father, due to the 3-year age range there were quite a number of members of the same House or even family unit in the year. Of the 52 students, 23 came from 10 Houses. Of course, the most over-represented were the Weasleys of Gryffindor (4 of them, Dad’s worst nightmare) and the Weirs of Slytherin (also 4, less terrifying than the Weasley’s though). At least her year wouldn’t have so many duplicates, though apparently, they had their year groups compulsory Weasley. At least Rose understood why Dad disliked them so much now. She disliked Freckles (who’s given name was, according to Joanne, Bertha Weasley, the eldest daughter of the current Head of House’s youngest brother) almost as much as McLaggen. Not quite as much, but almost.

Anyway, moving on from those annoying and depressing subjects, the scene that Rose was looking at now was magnificent. She’d been to the castle before of course, Dad practically lived in the place most of the time, but never in this manner. She’d always flooed to Dad’s quarters. That was routine and boring, approaching it on one of 10 floating boats was something else entirely. The sheer power radiating from it. The beauty of the magic around it making it shine brightly in the darkness of night. If she looked hard enough, she could see. See it being built up brick by brick, the original castle a fortress created to guard them from the muggles hunting them, and then the layers of beauty added to it by further generations as it was expanded on. “Oh my.”

“Agreed” Whispered Elora from where she was sat next to her. Joanne was sat on the front bench with an old friend of hers, Audrey Aiton, who had joined them later in the train ride. She had been previously sitting with McLaggen and her crew. Evidently her parents had plans to try to have her married off to one of Lord Weasley’s sons so she was under strict orders to suck up to Freckles. Rose definitely didn’t blame her for ditching them. Even if it was against her parent’s orders, those girls were horrible.

As they reached the top of the stairs leading to the castle from the boats, the groundskeeper, who’s name was Hagrid if she recalled correctly, left them with Professor McGonagall. Dad had said that McGonagall was stern but fair, unless you were a Gryffindor, then she was just a little bit stern. So, Rose gave the woman a small smile, which grew a little bit as she saw the Professor’s eyes go wide and her face pale in shock. Evidently, Rose was recognisably at least one of her parents’ daughter.

They grew quiet as the Professor stopped them before two huge doors. 

“‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.'

‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.'

‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’  
‘I will return when we are ready for you,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘Please wait quietly.’ (Rowling, 1997)

Rose was bouncing on her tippy toes with nerves, looking around, it seemed hat the rest of them were too. Even Joanne looked nervous. Only a little bit of course, but still.

‘Move along now,’ said a sharp voice. ‘The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.’ Professor McGonagall had returned. (Rowling, 1997)

She led them between two tables up to the front of the hall, which wasn’t as large as she had expected it to be, Rose figured that like the train it only accommodated the required number of students. They gathered in a herd in front of the steps and Rose could practically feel the entire hall’s eyes on her.

The Professor simply had to look at them sharply to gain their attention.

‘When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,’ she said. (Rowling, 1997)

Rose gulped. To be sorted in front of everyone! She glanced over at her Dad who looked at her as softly as he was willing to in public before his eyes turned cold and wandered away. Joanne whispered in her ear that they should play a game guessing which house each person would be sorted into. It would distract her from her nerves she supposed so Rose agreed. 

“Abbott, Frederick”. 

A skinny blonde boy approached the stool. “Abbott’s are always Hufflepuff” Joanne whispered. Rose nodded in agreement.

*HUFFLEPUFF*

Joanne grinned at her as Frederick ran off to the Hufflepuff table which was cheering for him.

“Aiton, Audrey”. 

Audrey swaggered up there and was announced as a Gryffindor before the hat even touched her head. Aud and Jeanne grinned at each other.

“Avery, Albert”. 

No guesses necessary there. He was an Avery after all.

*SLYTHERIN*

The next five were the same. Bole, Bulstrode, Burke, Crabbe and Derrick. All children of Death Eaters, both arrested and accused but freed.

“Dunbar, Cian”. 

A long-faced boy strolled up to the hat, all swagger.

*GRYFFINDOR*

“Dunn, Elora”. 

Rose gave her new friend a smile, internally screaming, it would probably be her next. Joanne gave Elora two thumbs up and grin. As Elora walked up to the hat Rose felt her heart pounding. Then…

*HUFFLEPUFF*

Elora looked like she was about to cry. Rose wanted to comfort her but she was frozen. Luckily Joanne caught Elora by the shoulders and gave a smile before whispering something to her. Elora gave them both a watery smile so Rose could at least hope everything was ok.

“Ahem” McGonagall cleared her throat and Elora bowed her head panickingly and rushed off to her new House's table.

“Evans, Rosetta” she said light of breath. 

Rose looked at Joanne once and then Dad before she made her way to the stool. The hat fell over her head and the world was covered with darkness.

*Interesting, I remember sorting your parents little one*

Rose was embarrassed to admit that she started a bit at that. It appeared that the hat was speaking to her through her mind. So she attempted to do the same to it (him?).

*Hello Sir?*

Though she couldn’t hear it Rose could feel the hat chuckling.

*Hello little one. Now which house for you*

*Well, if you’d be willing to take suggestions I’d prefer to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, my parents' Houses*

Rose felt the hat laughing again.

*You would fit better in Hufflepuff little one*

*I know, but I don’t want to disappoint my Dad*

*Well I can certainly understand that. Disappointing Professor Snape doesn’t usually go well*

*I don’t think he would hurt me!*

*Of course not. Well, if that’s the case it betta be…* 

The mind voice cut off and was replaced by an outer one.

*GRYFFINDOR*

Rose heard whooping as she stood from the stool and practically skipped over to her new table to be greeted by an absolutely shocking number of red heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Well all like 20 of you.  
Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


	6. Rose's First Year

27 May 1989

Rose was utterly exhausted. She’d been revising for their end of year exams on and off for the past three weeks. For two of those weeks shed also been trying, in vain, to convince her close friends Joanne and Audrey to study too. It was a waste of time. She still remembered September when she had thought that she might have found her two future Best Friends on the Express. She didn’t. While she and Joanne (and by extension Audrey) were still close friends, it was clear to see that they weren’t best friends. That honour went to Audrey of course. Furthermore, less than a month into their studies at Hogwarts she, Joanne and Elora had begun to fall apart. Elora had made new friends in her own House and was especially close to the other muggleborn in their year, Beatrice. Rose desperately wished they hadn’t, but that’s how it generally went at Hogwarts, you kept the members of your friendship group to your own House lest you be seen as an outcast.

Gideon Moncrieff, a third year, was a painful reminder of that fact. He as a pureblood Gryffindor who hailed from a long line of Gryffindor’s (surprise surprise he was another ginger) and would likely have been the second most popular/powerful third year Gryffindor (next to Lord Alexander Stewart who had been the Head of his House since his Father died in the late years of the war) as soon as he stepped foot in Hogwarts if not for the fact that his elder brother, the Heir of their staunchly Gryffindor aligned House, was a Slytherin. If that was the only thing then he likely would’ve held a powerful position in Gryffindor. Heck, it was well known that some members (not to ever be mentioned to anyone outside of the House of course) would be perfectly willing to help to ah… get rid off a Slytherin Heir to a Gryffindor House. But it was well known that Gideon loved his brother and the two were close. So, he moved from possibly becoming one of the highest status members of Gryffindor to the lowest of the low.

Lesson learned she supposed. Tick to your own house, even if they’re family. It was horrible honestly. Usually Gideon was either on his own or hanging around his brother (she had heard McLaggen twittering with Freckles and Stewart about him on a number of occasions). Rarely the two would be joined by another Slytherin boy whose name Rose didn’t know. The boy had pitch black messy hair and ice blue eyes. He was tall compared to the rest of the third years and if she was to tell the truth, the one time their eyes had met, her heart had skipped a beat. It was a silly crush of course, but he was just so cute. Probably a pureblood though so nothing would ever come of it, at 13 or 14 he was probably already betrothed.

Now Rose found herself in an awkward position. She had been beginning her long study weekend before exams next week, managing to get herself her favourite table by having breakfast at 5: 30 and arriving in the library at 6. She had to arrive so early during revision season otherwise not only would her favourite table (which could probably fit two people and their books and was tucked away in a cubby corner, comfortable and removed from any distractions) be taken almost immediately, but by 9 o’clock the Ravenclaw’s would have descended in their flock to overrun the library, dominating the larger tables and she’d be left with the small desks in front of the bookshelves. Those were terrible to have to work on. So, she came early, set herself up, and began to work diligently.

So focused was she on her revision that she never even noticed the boy with the ice blue eyes come into her hidey hole which contained the table until he sat himself down and began to spread his work out. She looked up nervously. What should she do? OH HECATE. WHAT SHOULD SHE DO. He was looking at her. Rose quickly buried her nose in her book again. Peeking over the edge of her book the 12-year-old noted that the 14-year-old seemed to be making himself comfortable, if she was going to say something, she’d have to do it now.

“Um”. 

‘Oh, that was just great’ she thought. ‘UM’. At this point Rose was about ready to bury herself in a hole and throw away the spade.

The ice eyed boy looked up at her.

“All of the other tables were completely full. Ravenclaw’s. I have no intention of working next to the bookshelves” he said

That made sense.

“Already? There’s usually at least one free until quarter to 9.” She whispered in surprise.

He raised one refined eyebrow at her.

“It is the week before the younger years’ end of year exams. Furthermore, it is also the week before mock OWLs and NEWTs begin. What did you expect?” He looked down at his book.

Rose blushed. Obviously. How stupid could she be.

“My name’s Rose by the way.” Oh Hecate. He was going to kill her. She’d interrupted him. This was a very bad time for her underlying Gryffindor blood to show.

He looked up appearing amused to her relief. 

“Roderick.” He nodded at her and then glanced down at his book and then back at her. “If you would not mind?”

Rose turned the colour of her namesake.

“Yes of course. Sorry.”

He smiled at her and Rose knew she was doomed.

Despite her crush on the boy with the ice blue eyes, now known as Roderick, Rose found it shockingly easy to get drawn into her studies. Before she knew it was 12 o’clock. How she’d managed to study non-stop for 4 hours Hecate knew. She still wanted to continue but she knew that the Ravenclaws would jump the table as soon as they caught wind of it being free. Looking up it appeared that Roderick wasn’t getting up. Could she ask?

“Excuse me.”

He looked up at her and it felt like a lump formed in her throat as she looked in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Um, I was wondering if you would be going to get Lunch? Just if you’re not planning to I was wondering if you might possibly be willing to watch my stuff and save the seat?”

He appeared to think it over for a second.

“Very well. If you’re going, pick me up a sandwich or two would you?”

Rose nearly started to grin on the spot.

“Yes, of course! I’ll be back in a bit!”

He raised a hand at her as she left, returning to his books.

Rose began humming s soon as she left the library. Roderick was really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not terribly exciting to read or write about a normal 11/12 year olds school year. So ya.
> 
> They're adorable.
> 
> Also, is it just me who's really starting to ship Joanne and McLaggen/or Audrey. No? Yes?
> 
> Also, at the end I may be using the Uni logic of leaving a stranger to watch your stuff as you leave, sometimes for 10 or 20 mins. Can't remember year 7 much so idk how it was then.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


	7. Last Day of School-1989

30 June 1989

Rose woke up at 9 o’clock completely refreshed and ready for a day filled with relaxation. It was the last day of term and all classes had been cancelled. Of course, they hadn’t been doing all that much in class anyway since the end of year exams ended in May but still. She couldn’t decide whether she was excited to go back home. While they didn’t live in that horribly smoggy town of Cokeworth anymore, they had moved to a hamlet in Wiltshire when she was 7, she had come to consider Hogwarts as her new home over the past 10 months. She’d miss it. She’d miss the food, the classes, her friends Joanne and Audrey. She’d miss Roderick as well. Even after the exam period ended for them both in May they’d continued to share the cosy table to do their homework in each other’s company. Over the past week it had mainly been him doing homework and her reading some of her favourite books but still. A couple of times Rose had been trying to understand the theory she’d need for next year and when she got very confused, he’d notice and help her. Honestly, that didn’t help her crush on him, in fact it had only seemed to get worse. 

Slowly arising with a long stretch Rose went to get dressed. Looking in her trunk she found one of her casual outfits to wear. A pretty summer dress, with a cardie of course they were in Scotland after all. Most of her roommates were still asleep it seemed, including Audrey and (very unsurprisingly) Joanne. Honestly, Joanne could sleep literally anywhere, anytime. It was pretty impressive actually. Quietly picking up her shoes Rose headed down to the common room to put her shoes on and head to the Great Hall.  
The walk there was so silent that the only noise in the corridors were her shoes clicking against the stone floor. It was eery really. At one-point Rose found herself lost in thought staring at the walls. She didn’t understand why. Rose often did and saw things she didn’t understand. Rose was knocked out of her day dreaming by a tap on her shoulder. Quickly pivoting Rose found herself face to face with Roderick. He was looking at her with great amusement and a small smile tugging at his lips. Of course, she turned bright scarlet at that. 

“You are up early for the last day of term Rosie-Posy”

And he had taken to calling her that as well. Oh, her poor heart.

“I could say the same to you Rod”

He chuckled lightly. “You’re right. I enjoy how quiet it is at this time in the morning on the final day.”

She smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear. “Yes, it is nice isn’t it.”

He hummed affirmatively. Thinking it over for a second Rose decided she’d ask whether he wanted to walk with her to the hall. Not eat with her of course. He probably wouldn’t be seen dead with a first year Gryffindor who everyone knew wasn’t a pureblood.

“I’m just going to the Hall to get some breakfast. Do you want to walk together?” her heart pounded so heavily she was sure that he’d be able to hear it.

“Oh Rosie. You don’t want to be seen with me.”

He didn’t want to be seen with her. Sure, he said it the other way around but surely that was what he meant.

“I. Yes. Sure. I get that you don’t want to be seen with a half-blood Gryffindor almost 3 years younger than you”

His eyes widened at her. “That isn’t what I said Rosie.” He said sternly.

“Mhm” she hummed at him.

He took her hand as she turned way. “You know my surname don’t you Rosie? Then you must understand why you do NOT want us to be seen together. I will admit that your status as a half-blood factors into this decision. But it doesn’t affect our friendship.”

Oh god. Her heart. But…“I don’t” she whispered

“What?” he said

More loudly Rose answered him “I don’t know your surname Rod. You’ve never told me.”

Rod went as pale as a ghost at that. “I... see. Well then.”

He started to walk away. It was her who caught him this time.

“What is it Rod? What House are you from?”

Their eyes met and for what seemed like hours they stared at each other.

He looked down at his toes. More the image of a scared child than the proud pureblood wizard he was.

“Lestrange” 

Much to her shame Rose’s mouth dropped open at that. He was a Lestrange. The relative of one of the worst death eaters ever. Bellatrix.

“My name is Roderick Lestrange and I am the Head of my House. The son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange.”

As he looked up at her, studied her face and turned to walk briskly away, she was left stunned and gaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos my dudes!! Pls  
Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliffhanger


	8. Hogwarts Express 1989

1 September 1989

As she looked upon the Hogwarts express once more Rose was filled with nerves. She’d gotten to the platform early this time round. Like four hours early. She wanted to quickly get herself a cabin to save seats for Joanne and Audrey. She’d exchanged letters with both of them over the holidays. That had been pleasant, though she still wished that Dad had allowed her to visit them. Explaining why he hadn’t had been very awkward. Rose was trying to stop herself from believing that they must think she disliked them. On that thought, Rose glanced down at her pocket. In it was a letter. She had written it and rewrote it over and over since the last day of term to give to Rod. She hated herself for how she had acted in response to Rod’s surname. He’d been nothing but nice to her ever since they’d met and even though he never recognised their friendship in public they were still friends and she’d done wrong by him. So, she’d drafted an apology letter. 

Initially she’d intended to send it via owl over the holidays but the first few times she’d chickened out before the fourth time when she realised that he might be punished for receiving a letter from her. She was a half-blood bastard with a muggleborn surname after all. And considering who he lived with…well, she doubted that his positively ancient great-grandmother Lady Dowager Alexandra Lestrange née Rosier would be too happy with him having a half-blood as a friend.

So, she’d kept her letter to him in waiting. Knowing Rod he’d probably arrive at the station at the crack of dawn. Possibly before even the Ravenclaws turned up. She was partially wrong. He was here early. Not as early as she’d first imagined though. Turning around she saw him. He was standing next to a woman who looked almost as old as Dumbledore himself with white hair and wrinkled skin. The woman still held herself with pride though. Rod. Rod looked horrible. His face was pale and his eyes had dark circles surrounding them. If that wasn’t enough, he appeared to have lost a lot of weight over the summer and his hair had lost its sheen. As he looked over to her and met her eyes she was met with dead blue ones. While they’d always been the colour of ice only now did she see the lack of feeling in them. 

Rose’s heart hurt as she was left stranded on the platform as he made his way past her and on to the train. Rose gathered her wits together after a 10 odd minutes, people walking past her and onto the train as she did. People including the Moncrieff brothers and Cygnus definitely-not-an-illegitimate-Black Fisher. Cygnus was Rod’s best friend in Slytherin though in his year-group Rod always seemed closer to Gideon Moncrieff. She wouldn’t be able to see him alone now it seemed. 

Entering onto the Express Rose decided. She knew that very few people were already on the express at this hour, so she decided to risk trying to talk to Rod. She needed to let him know how little she cared that he was a Lestrange. Also, from the look of him something horrible must’ve happened over the holidays, it was worrying. Rose walked along the corridor filled with nerves. As she got closer to the fourth-year compartments where she knew that Rod would probably be sitting in with at least Gideon and Cygnus, possibly Henry Moncrieff as well, her heart beat louder and she began to rethink her decision. However, she found herself standing in front of the sole full one. Even with the door shut Rose could feel the tense atmosphere oozing out of the compartment. Opening it up and seeing the 4 boys sitting in there it got even worse. Rod was sitting in one of the window seats next to the dark haired and dark-eyed Henry Moncrieff and opposite Cygnus Fisher, who had the same hair as Rod and eyes the same colour as her own. What was most suprising about the seating arrangement however, was the fact that Rod’s closest companion Gideon was sitting as far away from him as possible, never looking Rod in the eye.   
It was Henry that greeted her first.

“Good Morning Miss, what can we do for you?”

Filled with a cabin of high-class purebloods and a probable illegitimate Black Rose stuck to her manners and curtseyed.

“Good Morning Sirs. I was simply wondering if I could have a moment of Lord Lestrange’s time”

Henry looked over at Rod who had just looked up at her. Rod looked over at them and nodded. Rose didn’t know what she was expecting to happen next but it certainly wasn’t for the 3 other boys to get up and leave them alone, Gideon sneered at Rod before he left though.

“What is it Miss Evans.”

Ouch. “Rod. I…I…” she took a breath. “Rod, words cannot express how sorry I am for how I acted last year. I was rude and cruel and I understand if you can’t forgive me. It was just so surprising and I didn’t know how to deal with it and…” She felt tears begin to leak from her eyes and threw herself at him.

As she held him, she cried. “I’m so so so so sorry Rod. So sorry. I’ve ruined our friendship.”

Rose continued to cry for almost a minute before Rod placed his arms around her and held her lightly.

“It…it is alright. I forgive you.”

Of course, that only made Rose cry harder. Once she managed to get her wits about her again she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He still looked so sad, but at least there was a little bit of life back in his eyes. She knew that they’d just made up but she couldn’t help herself.

“Are you alright?”

He hesitated slightly before he answered.

“I’m fine.”


	9. The Sorting: 1989

1 September 1989

Roderick lied. He wasn’t fine. He was shit. Rod wasn’t even 15 yet and it seemed that his entire life was falling apart. He and Gideon had broken up soon after the holidays began. Gideon thought that he was cheating with Cygnus, which was really, really stupid. Cygnus wasn’t like Gideon or even Rod. Gideon was homosexual and Roderick was just plain weird. Rod was attracted to both boys and girls. Even before they were dating Gideon, who’d known since their second year, thought he was weird. Last year, after they’d started dating Gideon had constantly told him to just decide either way. Though Rod knew that meant just decide to be homosexual. It hurt. He couldn’t explain why. It just did. Gideon hadn’t ever really loved him. Rod knew that. It wasn’t surprising. After all, who could ever love the son of the infamous Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange? Particularly a Gryffindor. 

His troubles with his love life and sexuality weren’t the only thing on his mind though. If that was it then he wouldn’t be as fucked up as he currently was. Sagitta was dead. His favourite cousin was dead. Her siblings, Draco and Cassandra, were only 9 and 5 respectively. She was barely 17. And the worst part of it? Rod couldn’t even bring himself to hate her husband and the daughter that had killed her. They were too fucking nice. Sagitta had been perfect, his first crush, beautiful and intelligent before she left after OWLs. It wasn’t fair. But then again life never was. The world was cruel and the vast majority of people, regardless of their magical orientation (dark or light), were shit.

And that brought him to his third point. He was getting married next year. To a daughter of one the Second-Class of Noble Wizarding House’s. Artoria White. The White’s were the most powerful light-oriented Pureblood Noble House in Britain, bowing only to the Royal Houses. Unlike the Black’s they didn’t even deign to grace Hogwarts with their presence. Not even the members of the lowest ranked cadet branch had ever attended. He didn’t want to marry her. She may have been beautiful with her white-blonde hair and enthralling purple eyes and as powerful as her House suggested. But she was also vain, detached and cruel. He’d been betrothed to her since the war had ended and had spent enough time with her since then to be confident in his judgement of her character. 

So that’s why Rod was the exact opposite of fine right now. And do you know what really didn’t help the entire situation? The fact that they were waioting on the bloody first-years for the feast to begin. After being stuck in that bloody cabin for hours on end with one person who now hated him and two who were trying desperately to ignore the elephant in the room Rod could really do with a fucking feast of food right now. But no. We had to wait for the stupid firsties to have their dumb and lengthy boat ride to the castle and walk up the hundreds of steps to reach the castle proper. Rod felt like banging his head against the table in frustration. If he didn’t have an image to upkeep, he would’ve. His reputation as Bellatrix’s son was incredibly advantageous in Slytherin where the fear had slowly turned to respect and awe as he showed them that he had no intention of ruling over the house with an iron fist and that he hadn’t inherited his mother’s renowned madness. Not that Rod had ever seen that side of her, to him she’d always been the perfect pureblood lady, he supposed constantly performing the darkest of magic would drive anyone mad at times. While he didn’t rule over Slytherin with an iron fist he was still it’s King. No one dared debate that. Not anymore. 

The rulers and future rulers of Slytherin were usually decided long in advance. When he arrived in 1986 the position of Ruler would have belonged to Lady Maud Selwyn, who’s position had been determined in September 1969. It would’ve belonged to her if the main line Selwyn’s hadn’t decided to remain neutral during the war. If she hadn’t been murdered in 1978, only 9 years old. As it was, in September 1986 the fourth surviving daughter of the notorious Cornelius Nott ruled as the Queen of Slytherin. The seventh year Cornelia Nott who shockingly made it to her seventh year of Hogwarts unmarried stood with the sixth year Caturix Greengrass as her heir. The Prince of Slytherin.  
Rod was the highest ranking in almost all of Slytherin even then. Only outranked by the Queen herself, and even then, he technically could have demanded she abdicate in favour of him. As the Head of his House the only possible students of Slytherin that would outrank him would have to be Head of the House’s Black, White, one of the Hogwart’s Houses Namesakes, Malfoy or Longbottom. Of course, the Royal Houses would outrank all of them but, like House White and the namesakes they never attended Hogwarts, not anymore. He let Caturix rule in his second year purely because he felt sorry for the man who’d expected to rule eventually for years. But since last year, he’d ruled. His current heirs were Cecilia and Corra Greengrass, though that would change when Draco arrived in two years’ time. 

Dragging himself out of his thoughts Rod found that the firsties had finally arrived. A lot of them this year. Maybe he should play count the Weasley’s. 

Dumbeldouche drew everyone’s attention.

“Welcome to another wonderful new year at Hogwarts. As some of you may have noticed many of our First Years are young. This is because this year’s intake has been merged with next. I hope you will treat all of your soon to be Housemates well. Now, let us begin the sorting.”

Well that would explain it. It was also fucking depressing to think about the reason behind the merger. Rod zoned out again. The only notable person for Slytherin arriving this year was the Heir of House Slughorn, Harold. Other than him there was one Head and one Heir of Noble Houses; Charles Aiton and Albert Blishwick respectively as well as four other Heirs to Pureblood Houses; Edward Carmichael, Cedric Diggory, Cormac McLaggen and Cassius Warrington.

He noted one extra thing of note part way through the sorting. Something that drew the whole hall into silence. That wasn’t the branch Potters which turned up later. Something much more interesting.

McGonagall went almost as pale as she had on his name during his own sorting as she went to read out the name.

“FitzBlack, Leo”

*SLYTHERIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously bisexuality is perfectly normal, Rod just hasn’t met anyone like him before.


	10. Quidditch World Cup 1990

10 July 1990

Rose was, well not excited, but a little bit eager. Today was the beginning of the final match of the World Cup and Audrey and Joanne (who were both very into quidditch, well watching it) had invited her to join them and their families in attending the final. Obviously, she had had to buy her own ticket but she’d be staying in the same tent as them for free. Convincing Dad to let her go had taken literally ages, mainly due to the fact that he was still absolute on his opinion that no one should know that Rose was his daughter so he couldn’t meet Audrey or Joanne, not outside of potions. Eventually he’d come around, though he was sending her with an emergency portkey just in case. Rose picked up her extended bag with excitement and prepared to floo to Audrey’s house, they were going with her mum after all.

“Bye Dad! I’m off now!”

Dad swished around the corner in those long black robes he liked so much

“You have your portkey?”

“Yes, Dad”

“Your wand?”

“Yes Dad”

“Enough clothes? And a toothbrush?”

Rose chuckled and rose on her tippy toes to give him a kiss goodbye.

“Don’t worry dad. I’ve got everything. Checked four times over”

“Be careful Rosetta”

Rose picked up a handful of floo powder and turned to their fireplace.

“I’ll be fine dad. Lady Aiton is going to be with us the entire time.”

“I suppose the woman is a Hufflepuff. Well. Have fun”

“Thanks Dad. Seeya soon!”

With that she flooed herself away.

She arrived gracefully in Aiton Manor (situated in Ross shire it was the nearest of them to the allocated international portkey point for the Scottish and Home Nations fans) to be greeted with an armful of exceptionally excited Audrey Aiton. Audrey’s strawberry blonde hair was bouncing wildly as was she.

“We’re going to the finals! We’re going to the finals! Scotland is in the fucking FINALS!!” she squealed very un-Audreylike. To be perfectly honest Rose only got that on the second time she said it, her highlands accent was too strong. Rose grinned at her.

The celebrations were interrupted by the clumsy arrival of a very sooty Joanne and her sister Julia. They…were not good at flooing it seemed. As if to prove Rose right Joanne coughed up a bunch of soot.

“Oh dear!” That was Lady Aiton. She was the Acting Head of House Aiton until Audrey’s little brother Charles came of age. Her blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly matched the Scottish blue dress she was wearing. The woman practically oozed nobility as she swept towards them, her dress flowing behind her. Lady Aiton performed a quick cleaning charm on the two FitzJames’s and called the one person of their party not yet present.

“CHARLES!” she hollered

A moment later a roar came from upstairs “WHAT!!??”

“WE’RE LEAVING! GET YOUR BAG!”

“COMING!”

_~1 minute later~_

“CHARLES JAMES AITON GET YER ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“AYE! A SAID A WAS COMIN’ MA”

Lady Aiton breathed in deeply and alongside the other girls Rose braced herself.

“NOW!”

“3”

“2”

An 11-year-old came barrelling down the staircase, his hair, same colour as Audrey’s but darker, bouncing as he rushed. At first Rose thought that the kid was in deep trouble, what with the look on Lady Aiton’s face. But then she smiled happily and said

“Now that everyone is here let’s get going, shall we?”

As they made their way to the port key point Rose overheard Joanne whisper a question to Audrey. “Is your mum alright?”

Audrey’s answer said everything really. “Mum’s always been a wee bit well, ya know. Apparently, she’s been like this since da was killed in the war. Death Eaters.”

Rose was reminded why neither of her friends could ever know about her friendship with Rod.

They’d never forgive her. She kept thinking about Rod as they walked. His hair, his eyes which always seemed brighter when she was with him. Everything about him. Rose was only started out of her daydreams by a tap on her shoulder and a portkey in front of her.

Lady Aiton drew their attention. “Now we’re going to do this all together alright? On three grab the wheel and hold on tight. One. Two. Three.”

Portkeys were almost as bad as side-long apparition. At the end when they arrived in the wild west of America where the games were to be held, she felt sick. Judging from the looks on most of her companions faces she wasn’t the only one. Looking around she was amazed by the sheer number of witches and wizards as she was dragged off to their allocated camping spot Rose couldn’t help but keep staring around. More magical folk were there than at Diagon Alley and Hogwarts combined. It was amazing. This was going to be a great trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t.

The Aitons and FitzJamess left the match five days later immensely disappointed by Scotland’s loss.

Rose walked out of there heartbroken at the sight of Rod with an ethereally beautiful girl who was, according to Lady Aiton, going to be married to him in less than a month. Rose may have only been thirteen but her heart was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as I said before. School really isn't that interesting. Actually, I might skip the entire next year. Get to the interesting Harry part. He'll ruin the peace. lol.
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos so they're very appreciated


	11. Harry's Letter

24 July 1991

Harry James Potter lay in his bed staring up at the spider he was currently sharing a cupboard with. You see, while Harry lived in a three-bedroom house in Little Whinging, Surrey with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley the third bedroom wasn’t, and never would be, his. No, the third bedroom belonged to his Aunt Rose though she didn’t live with them. You see on the day that he came to live with his Aunt and Uncle Auntie Rose had been taken away by freaks like him. The same freaks that had dropped him off. Despite how long it had been Aunt Petunia still kept the room clean and useable in case she ever came home. It was the one room that Harry wasn’t instructed to clean. After all, it would be an insult to Aunt Rose for her room to be cleaned by the freak who caused her disappearance. Harry was always reminded by Aunt Petunia how good and lovely Aunt Rose was.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by Dudley barrelling downstairs as usual. He stopped over Harry’s cupboard and jumped up and down. Obviously, he was louder than usual. Dudley had been pissed off at him ever since the snake incident on his birthday. Harry hadn’t meant to get rid of the glass wall, though he’d been chatting with snakes ever since he could remember, he was a freak after all. He could do freakish things. Aunt Petunia said that he’d be going to a school for freaks like him next year and that he wouldn’t be coming back except for the summer. Harry was both excited and nervous for that. These were the same people who took his Aunt Rose away after all, and she was only four. Who knew what they’d do to him? Harry was good at surviving though, so he figured he’ be alright.

Opening his cupboard door once he was sure that Dudley had past Harry went to the door to collect the post before he made a start on breakfast. Uncle Vernon liked to read the mail before he ate. As he sorted through the mail Harry came across a most peculiar letter. It was peculiar in a number of ways. Firstly, it was addressed to him. With Harry being such an outcast there was nobody to send him any letters. Secondly, the envelope was oddly coloured, it didn’t really look like a normal envelope. Finally, there was the seal stamped on the back of the envelope, sealing it shut. The seal was no coat of arms that Harry recognised, though granted he only knew the Queen’s coat of Arms and Prince Charles’ feathers. Oh, and the French fleur-de-lis from history class.

Looking at his letter Harry made his way down the hall to the kitchen-dining room. H handed Uncle Vernon his letters and placed his own on the counter.

“That yours boy? Hm??!” Uncle Vernon said, his pig face red

“Yes Sir. It says that its from a place called Hogwarts”

Vernon went pale at that.

“Finally. Open it up after you’ve served breakfast boy.” said Aunt Petunia

“Yes Ma’am”

Harry was doing fried egg on toast with baked beans today. He was rather good at cooking if he didn’t say so himself.

Harry served breakfast up and joined the rest of the household at the table.

While Uncle Vernon and Dudley ate like the pigs they were, Aunt Petunia barely touched the small plate that Harry had dished up for her. Aunt Petunia rarely ate much, but even for her this was unusual.

“We’ll take a trip into London next Saturday before we go on our Summer Holidays. We shall need to collect your things for that place after all boy.”

Dudley screwed his nose up “I don’t have to go do I mummy? Me and the lads are gonna hang out all next week”

“Of course, not poppet. We wouldn’t want to subject you to that after all Dudders.”

This would be interesting. A day trip with Aunt Petunia. Fun.

After he washed up their dishes Harry went to open up his letter.

The letter read that he was accepted into _“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”_. That wasn’t even the most freakish part of the letter. It addressed him as Lord Potter and said that they awaited his owl, expecting its arrival by the 31 July at the latest. Where on earth would he get/train an owl?

“It says that they expect me to send my reply by owl by the 31st Aunt Petunia. Where do I get one of them from? How do we send it otherwise?”

Aunt Petunia sighed long-sufferingly. “I suppose we’ll have to move up our trip to London to this Saturday. It’s rather late to be sending these out. How I’m expected to remember how to get into that freakish lane I can’t imagine. The trouble you’re causing me boy. Honestly.”

“Sorry Aunt Petunia.”

She huffed.

Harry went through his chores that day with a bit more of a bounce in his step. London was always pretty fun. Even if he would have to be around the people who took his Aunt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd have another chapter up yesterday. Sorry. I fell asleep.  
Comments and Kudos :)


	12. The Hogwarts Express 1991-Rose

1 September 1991

As the 14-year-old Rosetta Evans sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts express alongside Joanne and Audrey she felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Rose had a feeling that this year would be even worse than her last, and not simply due to the extra workload!

Third year had seen her grow closer with Audrey as Joanne was constantly hanging over her sister Julia, who was now a Lower Third Year, aged 12. Joanne could be a teensy bit overprotective of her. Her friendship with Rod had grown more distant, however much she had tried. The fact that Audrey had started to study with her hadn’t helped matters. She had just grown so awkward around him since learning of his now-wife. Of course, Rose had long since come to terms that their relationship would never come to anything more than friendship but it had been difficult to see the pictures of Rod’s first-born Esme. And since the distancing of them last year Rose had tried to come to terms with the fact that, like most inter-house friendships, they wouldn’t last, even as friends. To make it worse, when she had told him which courses she was going to be taking for OWLs he had laughed at her. Just because she had decided to take divination as one of her electives. 

Rose had a feeling that she was going to bloody well need that course. If only to help her find a bloody partner in life. If she were ever going to get married it would have to be either a muggle or a Weasley after all. There were so few Muggleborns or Half-Bloods in Hogwarts right now after all, at this point Rose half expected she’d end up as either some Pureblood’s mistress or a spinster witch. Speaking of Half-Bloods brought her back to her sense of dread. She didn’t know quite what it was but she had a terrible feeling that it might have to do with her half-blood, half-brother. Lord Potter.

Yes, this year, Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

It seemed that the entire platform had been talking about it as she had boarded almost two hours earlier, well the few that were there. Looking out of the window Rose watched the world go by. The platform was incredibly busy. Looking about she witnessed the arrival of the Malfoy family who had come with their younger daughter to see the young heir off, soon after they’d left a herd of Weasley’s arrived, she wasn’t entirely sure if they were Branch or Main at first, then she spotted the notorious twins, Fred and George Weasley. Then, right after the last Weasley child entered the platform came a black haired, emerald-eyed, young boy. Rose quickly drew herself out of sight. Looking over at Joanne and Audrey she said quietly.

“He’s here.”

Joanne’s eyes widened. “My Lordly half-brother you mean?!”

Rose was yet to tell her that Harry was her half-brother too.

“Yes. He looks…like a Potter.”

Joanne went to look through the window before Audrey pulled her back.

“Jo!” she hissed “Ya know ye can nay be seen lookin at him! Tis almost as bad as talking to him!”

Joanne looked down guiltily. Everyone knew that bastards never looked at or spoke to their trueborn siblings if they weren’t first approached by them, particularly patrilineal bastards.

“I know. It’s just. He’s still my brother you know? I’ve never met him of course. But still.”

Rose drew a deep breath before “I understand. I’m a bastard too after all. I only have one half sibling. Not being able to know them is my greatest regret in life.”

“What!!???” Jo shrieked “Why haven’t you mentioned this before!”

Rose’s nerves very nearly got the best of her before she forced herself to whisper “ It never really came up in conversation.”

“Oh Hecate Rosie. Don’t ya think this’d be somthin we’d wanna know?” Audrey said

“Not really. I’m sorry if I hurt you guys.” Rose replied

“It’s fine. Just, don’t keep any more giant secrets like that from us again. Alright?” added Jo.

Thinking of her friendship with Rod Rose channelled her inner Slytherin and attempted to ignore her Hufflepuff nature as she lied.

“Of course not.”

Knowing that Harry would’ve certainly got onto the train by now Rose returned to her people washing, guilt drenching her insides. But how could she have told them she was friends (if only distantly) with Roderick fucking Lestrange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I had something due in this week so I was focusing on that.


	13. The Hogwarts Express 1991-Harry

1 September 1991

As Harry Potter made his way into King’ Cross with Aunt Petunia (who had begrudgingly decided to drop him off in lieu of darling Dudders) his nerves began to get the better of him. The station was absolutely heaving. His new owl Hedwig was completely covered by a blanket, but honestly the lack of security in the station was concerning to say the least. As they made their way through the gates and onto the platforms Harry grew absolutely bewildered as his Aunt stopped behind of a family of red-heads who appeared to be preparing to walk straight at a pillar. The plump woman at the back, who was holding the hand of a little girl turned around, as if sensing his Aunt’s glare.

The plump woman smiled and said “Oh are you for Hogwarts as well? Judging from your attire you must be muggles. Oh, how my husband will be jealous once I tell him of this. He’s quite the muggle enthusiast don’t you know? Loves studying all of your little thingy-ma-bobs. Come, I’ll aide you through to the platform hmm? Fred, George, show the lovely Lady and her son how to get through. I would ask Percy but he’s already gone through. I half expect he’s gotten himself a girlfriend don’t you know.” She laughed at the end.

Harry hadn’t imagined that the wizards and witches would be so patronising. And saying that Harry was Aunt Petunia’s son! If looks could kill. As it was they did in fact require a bit of assistance it seemed, as Aunt Petunia accepted the patronising Lady’s help. Well either that or her manners prevented her from refusing. Aunt Petunia was very on top of her manners.

As the twins, Fred and George Harry assumed, prepared to run at the wall with their trolley’s like madmen the youngest boy approached Harry.

“Hi! My names Ronald. Ronald Weasley. You can call be Ron though. I’m an incoming first year too.” He held out his hand.

Harry took it “Henry. Henry Potter. Everyone calls me Harry though.”

“Henry Potter?! The Lord Potter?”

“Yes I suppose so. What of it?”

“It’s an honour Lord Potter. If ya don’t mind me askin’… have ya really got the…ya know.” He gestured towards his head.

Harry lifted up his bangs to display his odd birthmark. “This?”

“Cool.” Ron said in an odd tone of amazement. To be perfectly honest Harry had no clue why he was so amazed by some birthmark. Must be a wizarding thing.

Ron’s Mum called out then from the incredibly awkward conversation she was having with Aunt Petunia if his Aunt’s tight-lipped smile was anything to go by.

“Come along now boys, we must get going!”

“Coming Mum!”

Walking through a solid brick wall was an experience in and of itself. Seeing all of the witches and wizards around him and the massive steam engine was something else entirely.

As Aunt Petunia sent him on his way with little fanfare, Ron was hugged goodbye by his mum. If Harry still had a mum, he wouldn’t have squirmed and complained so much. At least he hoped he wouldn’t.

He and Ron then got onto the train and began to search for a compartment. Eventually near the end of the first year’s carriage they found an empty one. After getting themselves settled they got to chatting. They chatted about all sorts of things before the trolley lady turned up with her cart-load of sweets. Mainly they focused on Hogwarts and magic. Harry learnt about how different Houses were sorted and how some were, apparently, better than others. AAs they dug into the mound of chocolate and sweets that Harry had bought using the money that he’d gotten from his trust fund in the Wizarding bank, harry decided that he had to ask the question that had been dwelling on his mind since before they even entered the platform. He wasn’t sure how much he’d regret it but Harry found that he had to ask.

“Hey Ron.”

Ron answered with a mouthful of Jam sandwiches. “Yeah?” (Or a noise which vaguely resembled the word)

“Why were you so amazed by my birthmark?”

Ron thankfully gulped the remainder of the sandwich down before he answered.

“Birthmark? That ain’t no birthmark Harry. It’s a scar. You know, from the night your parents died and you defeated You-Know-Who?”

Well that was a terrible mixture of shocking revelations which of course brought new questions.

“It is? Who’s ‘You-Know-Who’?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

Harry shook his head.

“You-Know-Who was this super evil wizard, a Slytherin of course, who initiated a civil war against the ministry with his Death eaters. They killed so many people. Especially Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. They only thought that Purebloods were worth anything. It was messed up!”

“What was his name?”

“Nobody says it. Apparently during the war, he placed a Taboo on it so that if anyone uttered it, he and his followers would immediately know where they were.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

Well those were some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've always thought that the security in King's Cross must've been realy bad not to notice a bloody owl's cage.   
Also that the Weasley's, particularly Mr Weasley (who's Lord Weasley in this fic) are pretty patronising towards muggles.  
Cooments and Kudos. :)


	14. Hermione's Entry to the Wizarding World

1 September 1991

Hermione Granger had never fit in. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been different from all her nursery and class mates. The nerd, the one with the untameable curls and buck teeth. The freak. She didn’t fit in and never thought that she ever would. So, when Professor McGonagall came to her house in late July bringing news of her being a witch Hermione was over the moon. That very night after the professor left, she had come up with so many questions that she wished to ask the woman when she returned for their trip to the Wizarding part of the UK that she had filled up over 6 pages of A4. Finally, she had had the hope that she would finally fit in somewhere. Maybe she would even make a friend or two. Hermione had never had a proper friend before.

When they made the short trek into the heart of London on the 1st of August to get her supplies with the Professor Hermione had bombarded the woman with said questions before falling silent upon seeing the wall move before her to reveal Diagon Alley. If Hermione remembered correctly, she had squealed. Stepping foot into the magical world for the first time had felt akin to a homecoming, like magic itself was welcoming her with open arms.

~_Flashback 1 August 1991_~

Diagon Alley was amazing, there were so many wizarding shops selling strange and wonderful things. There were over 100 witches and wizards (mainly witches) moving about doing their shopping, many accompanied by teenagers and children of all ages. The shops had moving signs and all seemed to be overloaded in colour. It was amazing. After stopping off at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange their sterling for wizarding money (they even had different money!) the Professor took them all about the alley to pick up her school supplies. Hermione ended up with a 10¾" vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core alongside her other supplies. She had to be physically dragged out of the bookshop by her parents though, but only with the promise that they would come back later in the week. Their last stop was at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where she had to receive a fitting! Hermione had never been _fitted_ for clothes before. While she tried to hold herself still for the Witch’s instruments to magically measure, she looked over to the other boy who was in the shop currently. He was obviously from a wizarding family and the clothes that he was currently wearing looked terribly posh. He seemed to be her age and had silver-blonde hair to go along with silver eyes. Hermione saw this as her chance. Maybe this would be her first friend! Boys had always been nicer to her than other girls. Girls were absolutely malicious.

“Good Day! My name’s Hermione. I’m going to be a first year in September. Are you as well?”

The boy looked over at her and answered with an odd smile-smirk.

“I am indeed. The name’s Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You have a very pretty name Miss.”

Hermione blushed. _Miss_. It seemed that wizarding society was terribly polite.

“Thank you, Mister Malfoy. Your name is very nice as well. After the constellation?”

“Indeed, it is a tradition of my Lady Mother’s family to name their children in the ways of the heavens”

My God this boy is posh.

“That’s such a lovely tradition. My family tends to favour classical Greek names.”

“That’s rather normal. Which House do you expect to be sorted into? I, obviously, will be a Slytherin. Like my Father, and his Father and all Malfoys that came before them.”

Oh dear. Hermione didn’t know terribly much about the Houses. Professor McGonagall was a Gryffindor and she was rather nice so maybe that? How she wished that she’d had time to read her new Hogwarts, a History book.

“I’m not too sure really.”

“Hmm. Well if you turn out to be a Slytherin you are welcome to join us, even if you are from an ordinary wizarding family.”

Ah. So not if she was a muggleborn then. Professor McGonagall had briefly told her about such wizards. Pureblood supremacists she called them.

“I’ll take that into consideration. Thank you.”

He nodded at her “Where are you going to after this then?”

“Well I have finished all of my required shopping so my family and I were planning on going to the ice cream shop before maybe going back to Flourish and Blotts. I so love books you see.”

He chuckled “You already have an owl then? Or cat I suppose.”

“Goodness no. I shan’t have the time with how busy I’ll be.”

Madam Malkin came up to Draco then. “We’re all done now Young Master Malfoy. Lady Malfoy is here to pick you up now.”

Draco nodded at the older witch before turning back to Hermione.

“Well it was pleasant meeting you Miss Hermione. If you ask me, you’ll be a Ravenclaw. I suppose I shall see you on the train. That or at Hogwarts.”

“Yes! I shall see you then!” He walked away. Poshly.

If Hermione hadn’t been almost certain that her status as a Muggleborn would’ve changed the way he viewed her, she would’ve thought that she might’ve found a friend.

~back to the future~

Thinking of Draco brought her back to the current moment. She had bumped into him on the train, sitting with two…heavy boys their own age. He had invited her in and she had spent the first part of the ride sitting with them. The two other boys were rather stupid but Draco was intelligent and lovely. Well, at least until he had realised that she’d never told him her surname. After finding it out he had kicked her out of their compartment unceremoniously with a horrified face. He had called her a mudblood as well. Hermione wasn’t sure what the word meant but she figured that it couldn’t be anything good. Hermione had wandered into another compartment with tears in her eyes. One of the boys in there, a plump boy named Neville had invited her in while the only girl in the cabin (named Kellah Shacklebolt) consoled her. She was sitting with them now.

All of a sudden Neville let out a horrified gasp

“Oh no!”

Immediately worried Hermione asked

“What’s the matter!?”

“I’ve lost Trevor! My toad!”

….you had to be kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Dramione begins! Poor Draco, finding a 'muggleborn' he likes and thinks to be smart and polite. The shock and horror.  
And can't you just imagine Hermione's first trip to Flourish and Botts!
> 
> Anyway everything happened as in canon from here until the next chapter. Everyone is still in their canon Houses.


	15. Halloween 1991

31 October 1991

Halloween was never enjoyable for Rose. It was when her mother had died after all. This year would likely prove to be no different. Looking about the spookily decorated Great Hall Rose spotted a number of familiar faces either enjoying the feast or looking just as sullen as she was. Roderick along with a number of the other elder Slytherin’s looked miserable. Considering the number whose families had been ruined by the Dark Lords demise that made sense. Thinking of Roderick drove her into a more saddened state. They hadn’t talked since coming back for the new year.

Moving on, Jo and Julia looked slightly less morose but still rather down, their father had died tonight of course. Jo still had some vague memories of James Potter’s visits to her mother apparently. Harry looked relatively happy all things considered. Of course, he wouldn’t remember either of his parents. So, Harry sat there in relative ease next to the youngest boy of the Main Line Weasleys, Ronald. They’d become fast friends over the past couple of months, cemented by Harry’s new position as a seeker (something that NONE of his half-sisters approved of it should be noted). All of the first years appeared to have settled in quite nicely, well, with the exception of the muggleborn girl ‘Granger’. Judging from the odd way Dad looked at the girl Rose suspected that her parentage wasn’t as muggle nor as light as was claimed. Her bookish nature and immense respect for authority didn’t do the poor girl any favours when it came to interacting with her classmates. Speaking of Granger, she didn’t appear to be at the table today.

Rose heard a high-pitched scream.

She snapped to attention but looking around no one else seemed to be concerned so she returned to her meal, nerves on edge.

Less than 5 minutes later it seemed that her fears had been validated as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirrell, a man who set all sorts of bad feelings off in her, came running into the Great Hall, doors banging behind him. Stopping just before the teacher’s table he looked almost straight at the Headmaster and said

"'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'" The so-called Defence Professor then proceeded to faint.

The Great Hall was then thrown into absolute madness. Younger years, as well as some 4th 5th and 6th years began screaming in terror.

The Headmaster stood up set a number of firecrackers off from his wand to gain their attention.

“Prefects,” he rumbled “lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

An elder Weasley, she believed this one was Percival, called them all to attention and began to herd them all, particularly the little firsties out of the hall. Looking around Rose saw that the same thing was occurring on both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. However, none of the Slytherins, however pale they were, moved a muscle. Rose’s eyes widened. That’s right. The Slytherin dormitories were located in the Dungeons. It appeared that Dumbledore was trying to command the House to go and that they weren’t listening. Rose fell to the back of the line so that she might overhear more.

Though quiet she managed to overhear Roderick’s words as he stood up and walked over from his seat near the middle of the table to face Dumbledore. Even at less than 17 years old Roderick managed to match the Headmaster’s 6 ft 0.

“While you may not like it Headmaster. I see no reason to lead my House into the very place where the danger apparently lies. House Slytherin will remain in the easy to defend Great Hall. We shan’t risk any traveling.”

_Damn Roderick. NO. Bad crush. Stop it._

Rose had the overwhelming urge to bite her lip. Why was he so cool? Her poor heart.

Turning back to follow her housemates back to Gryffindor dorms Rose noticed something. Harry wasn’t there. Neither was the young Weasley.

Oh Hecate.

Rose thanked the gods and goddesses above that she was able to track Harry.

Yes, she might have placed a tracking charm on Harry. Shut up.

….. where in Hogwarts _was_ he going???

Wherever her stupid little brother was heading it certainly wasn’t Gryffindor Tower.

Looking around for the teachers unfortunately Rose couldn’t see any, they must’ve all headed off to the dungeons already.

….

She was going to have to go after him, alone wasn’t she?

Bloody hell

Rose then proceeded to do the stupidest thing she’d ever done. She snuck away from the group during a crisis and followed the tracking spell she’d put on Harry. It may or may not have been a bit of Dark Blood Magic, only used by close relatives. She would neither confirm nor deny that.

As she found herself on the corridor leading to the girl’s toilet Rose grew more and more confused.

Well. At least until she heard the shriek. It was the same as earlier and the ensuing crashes turned her blood cold.

Rose ran towards the danger in a very Gryffindor way but for very Hufflepuff reasons, her wand drawn and braced for a fight with a probable troll. A fight she wouldn’t be able to win with her average magical core and limited spells.

Rose didn’t hesitate though and burst through the girl’s bathroom to a scene of complete chaos. Her little brother was standing in front of the Granger girl, trying to pull the poor girl who appeared to be frozen in terror up. The Weasley right in front of her by the door trying to distract a medium sized mountain troll. Rose thanked her lucky stars for the fifth-year jinx that Roderick had taught her last year during their increasingly rare study sessions.

“EBUBLIO!” A very large unpoppable bubble emerged from her wand. Now she just had to hold it long enough for them all to get away. OK. She could do that. Definitely. -She couldn’t-

“GO! Now! Get a Professor or another member of staff! Heck even a Sixth or Seventh Year would do!!”

The little ones looked at her gratefully and rushed out of there.

Harry looked back once before he ran from the room “We’ll get help Miss. Don’t worry!”

As she heard them running away Rose smiled. Her brother had just spoken to her for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ran as fast as he could scanning the corridors for professors or prefects as he went. The girl that had saved them was in danger and Harry could not let her get hurt, or worse die. Not for him. Not for them. Harry had a feeling that he, Ron and Hermione would be fast friends after this experience. As they grew closer and closer to the Great Hall, they had ended up running towards Harry slowly grew more panicked. They had seen no one thus far. He was terrified for the Gryffindor girl who seemed to be only a few years older than him. Maybe 14 or 15.

They burst into the Great Hall breathing heavily. No professors. Oh God no.

But there was the entirety of Slytherin House standing staring at them, wands aimed at the door still. Harry swallowed his pride. She did say any Sixth or Seventh Year, right?

“There’s a fourth year stuck in the girl’s bathroom with the troll in a charm! Please. I don’t think she can hold it much longer. She saved us. PLEASE. I know that our Houses are rivals but she might die!”

Harry took in the silence in horror. Please. They had to help.

A tall boy with curly black hair and ice blue eyes stepped forward.

“I’ll sort this out.” He turned back to the rest of Slytherin “Continue guarding the hall”

“Show me there.” He said sternly to Harry.

“Thank you. Yes. Follow me.”

Harry started running. To his surprise Ron and Hermione (still in shock) ran after them. Harry supposed that Ron wouldn’t like to be left alone with the entirety of Slytherin House.

As they reached the doorway the Slytherin told them to stay back and alert any teachers they saw to the situation.

Harry didn’t hear what happened next but when the teachers arrived and Harry followed them into the bathroom. Well. The troll was dead, decapacitated even, the Gryffindor girl lay on the ground fainted from magical exhaustion. And perhaps most confusingly, the Slytherin was nowhere to be seen. The amount of points he, Ron and Hermione lost were nothing on what they, and particularly the older Gryffindor whose name was apparently Rose, gained for their heroics. Though they did each receive a week’s detention (with the exception of Hermione who hadn’t explicitly disobeyed the rules).


	16. Nicolas Flamel

4 November 1991

When Rose had woken up after the troll incident, she could hardly believe that she was alright. Dad had even hugged her in front of Madame Pomphrey he was so relieved. Of course, he obliviated the poor woman soon after but Rose hadn’t expected anything else. The last thing she remembered was fainting after hearing someone step back into the girl’s bathroom. That must have been wrong though since when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived at the scene, she was the only one there and the dim-witted mountain troll had been killed quite brutally. The running theory was that in her desperation she had released a burst of accidental magic.

Rose wasn’t entirely sure it was true, but who was she to question it? Rose had had quite a few visitors over the past two days (magical exhaustion was taken very seriously after all so even after she’d woken up on the 2nd they’d kept her in for observation, she was going back to the dorms tomorrow though) as well as Dad’s visits in the evening after classes had finished, Jo and Audrey had come to see her twice and her baby brother and his two friends had come to thank and check on her once. Perhaps most shockingly were the early morning visits from Rod. Talking to him again gave her a sense of relief she couldn’t quite understand.

The first time he came he had simply said “I heard to took on a mountain troll” and she was just like “Yup”. It had been a rather awkward introduction but they’d quickly fallen into a comfortable silence as he gave her a book to read and started on his own textbooks. It was just as it used to be.

Although she’d quite enjoyed her time in the hospital wing, she couldn’t wait to be out of there.

She had dreams where she was sleeping in the bed forever.

The door to the hospital wing groaned open and the Granger girl, Hermione, walked in carrying a pile of books topped with some sweets. Rose was immediately suspicious. Even their apology hadn’t included sweets.

She sat them down on Rose’s bedside table before.

“Hello Rose! How are you? Will you be out soon?”

“Miss Granger. I’m alright. You? And yes, I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh that’s wonderful. I’m fine thanks to you! Also, I have a quick question for you if you don’t mind.”

…and there it was.

“Fine. What is it?” she’d been stuck in bed for two days (and the www hadn’t been invented yet) she was a little grouchy.

Hermione looked a little nervous.

“I was just wondering if you knew anything about a man named Nicolas Flamel?”

Rose’s eyes widened in confusion. Why on earth were they looking into information about Nicolas Flamel of all people?

“You’re interested in alchemy? It’s a bit of an early start isn’t it?”

“He’s an alchemist!?”

“Of course. Most famous, or infamous one ever. Created an object that gives him and his wife immortality but refuses to share its recipe. Why do you ask?”

She hesitated before answering. Luckily Hermione Granger was an absolute goodie-two-shoes.

“Well, I overheard the name when I first went to Diagon Alley and was curious. He was made to sound rather important.”

Huh. Interesting.

“Well now you know.”

“Yes, if you’d excuse me? I have to chat with Harry and Ron.”

“Alright. Give them my best, would you?”

Hermione was already rushing out of the door.

Honestly had she been that odd when she was a first year? Strange girl.

Why did Rose have a sinking feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one this time. In my defence, today's been busy and I did a rather long chapter yesterday


	17. All I want for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this chapter is lifted from the Philosopher's Stone. Obviously I don't own it.

24 December 1991

It was Christmas. It was Christmas and Harry wasn’t cooking. Harry grinned. His time in Hogwarts had been amazing so far. He had proper friends for the first time ever in Ron and Hermione, and to some extent the older Gryffindor girl Rose (She was a bit odd though, she acted more like how Harry imagined an elder sister or mum would act than a friend). Though there were a couple of downsides, mainly Draco and his gang and the fact that they suspected that one of the professor’s; probably the Bat of the Dungeon, Snape, was trying to steal an artefact created by a one Nicolas Flamel. Said artefact could give one eternal life! That was a thing here!

Yes, wizarding Britain was very cool. Harry yawned and rose up in his bed. He and Ron had the Dorm to themselves with almost all of the Hogwarts population returning to their home’s for Christmas. The Weasleys were staying as their Mum and Dad were going with their little sister to visit one of their older brothers in Romania. Harry was incredibly surprised when he saw what lay at the foot of his bed. A pile of presents! Harry counted them as Dudley always had done. 1..2…3…8! Harry had 8 presents! He could hardly believe it. He’d never gotten any proper presents before, and certainly not this many!

“Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown.

"You, too," Harry replied. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!” he said excitedly.

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a fair bit bigger than Harry's. Considering the size of even his immediate family that was easily explainable.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

The second parcel he picked up was medium sized and said that it was From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry wasn’t particularly hopeful about this one. However, as he opened it Harry was incredibly surprised to find a box which had inside of it cling film wrapped bunch of gingerbread men as well as possibly the most amazing photo Harry had ever seen. On the back of the photo was the label Christmas 1980. And on it Harry saw 9 people, including 2 babies and a toddler. Harry recognised Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon right away, though Aunt Petunia looked much healthier in this photo. The other 4 adults included two old people and a young man and woman. The woman’s hair was bright red and her eyes green. Harry knew. That was his Mum. Which meant that the baby in the other man’s arms, his Dad’s arms, was him. Harry couldn’t stop staring at them. His family. His Mum was so beautiful holding the little girl who looked so much like her, Harry suspected that that was Aunt Rose. Harry had to stop himself from crying.

“Nice photo, why isn’t it moving? What else do you have?” Ron said

Harry gathered himself together. “Muggle photos don’t move” pocketing it tenderly Harry moved on to the next present. Ron said that the one he picked up was a presen from him and his family as well as another. They were a hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. Harry grinned. Lady Weasley had made these especially for him.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present also contained sweets - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Then there was 3 left. Harry opened the rectangular one first, it was from _Rose E. S._. In it were two books, a potions one and one called_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Rose was such a bookworm. No wonder Hermione liked her so much. To be fair Harry definitely needed all the help he could get in potions. He’d have to thank her the next time he saw her.

Harry’s next to last present was from two girls called _Joanne and Julia FJ_. They’d sent him some broom polish and sugar quill. Harry decided not to eat the quills considering the fact he had no idea who the girls were.

There was only one parcel left. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.”

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face.

"I'm sure it is - try it on!" Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!" Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.__ A Very Happy Christmas to you. _

There was no signature. As Harry was staring at the note Ron was preoccupied by the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange, who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father? Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. They went to the Christmas feast together. Honestly it was the most spectacular thing he’d ever seen or eaten.

Harry then proceeded to have the happiest Christmas ever. When evening came a thought came over him. They should really try to find out more about Flamel. See what other things he created. And what better way to do that than to sneak into the restricted section with his new cloak?

As Harry was rushing away from Filch around an hour later the thought crossed his mind that Hermione and Rose were going to kill him. Viciously.

Harry managed to get away from Filch and Snape by ducking into a narrow corridor and then into a room. Looking around it seemed that the room was an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned paper bin -but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder -- but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not? He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. It was the same woman in Aunt Petunia photo. His Mum. They were his family. Harry stared enraptured. He didn’t know why he could see them in this mirror and honestly, he didn’t care. In fact, Harry only had one major question.

Why was Rose in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!  
My mum and dad are bringing up the films on Weds so I'll finally be able to have some reference other than AO3 read the books chapters lol. Amazing for quotes, not so much for the overall plot.  
Comment and Kudos!


	18. To be a Lord

25 May 1992

It was 1 am and Roderick was still reading. Roderick was not even a full year into his NEWTs and he already felt like he was a dead man walking. The stress of the NEWTs was not even the worst part though, Roderick could easily live off of his House’s money alone after all, with no need for a job. Outside House Lestrange’s seat on the Wizengamot and in the Lords. Roderick’s Uncle Lucius’ refusal to sit in the Lord’s honestly bemused him. Of course, taking up such a seat would require accepting muggles as equals in voting, something his Uncle had always disagreed with, Roderick was often inclined to believe the same. However, a seat in the Lords afforded an increase in both prestige and more importantly power. To refuse to take it was un-Slytherinlke. That being said, the Noble House’s seats in the House of Lords had appeared to have been forgotten over time. While all 50 Noble Wizarding Houses were allocated a seat in the Lords, as far as Roderick knew less than half actually took those seats.

Honestly. They were all governed by the same Government. They all were subjects of The Light Queen, though only wizards were also subject to her counterpart The Dark King. As absentee as they both were in the world, not even intervening during the Voldemort’s War. Wizards needed to move for better representation in the House of Commons if they wanted the Ministry of Magic to improve. For Roderick this was a fact as immoveable as the loyalty he felt to his King. He had met him over the summer last year, in attendance of his wedding. His attendance had shocked everyone. The man hadn’t been seen or heard of since Grindelwald’s rising. The man was…he oozed power. More power than Dumbledore and all the other professors combined. Roderick couldn’t imagine why anyone would even think to betray him. It would be suicide, he was sure.

His family would kill him if they ever found out he held such views, such was their loyalty to Dark Lord Voldemort. That was what had him stressed. Soon he would have to hide his looming comings and goings to and from the Palace of Westminster. A place overrun with muggles. His family would ostracise him if he wasn’t clever about it. And that wasn’t even taking into account his…feelings… for Rosie. A half-blood. Nor the inevitable rebirth of Voldemort. He would return. All of the Dark Lord’s followers knew it. And feared it. Unless they resided in Azkaban of course. And Roderick would not be one of his sheep. Unlike his family.

The door to the common room swung open.

_Speaking of family_

Draco ran in. The fear on his cousin’s face was incredibly concerning. Roderick stood prepared. Only to be barrelled into by his distressed baby cousin. Blubbering incoherently. It was so out of character for him. Roderick hugged him tight before crouching down to the kid’s level. Draco continued his incoherent cries.

“Breathe Dray. In and out.” Gods above Roderick was out of his comfort zone.

Slowly Draco began to calm down

“We..Detention…Forest…THING!!”

_Eh?_

“Sentences please Draco.”

“We were in the forbidden forest for detention.”

_The forbidden fucking forest!? What the fuck was wrong with this school??! They were fucking 11-year olds!!_

“And me and Potter”

“Lord Potter and I.”

Draco rolled his eyes “Lord Potter and I came across this…thing”

Roderick raised an eyebrow in question.

“I was a dark figure and it…it was drinking a unicorn’s blood.”

_Fuck. That couldn’t be good._

“Assuming you ran,” Draco nodded “what happened to Lord Potter.”

Draco wailed. “I left him behind!!! I killed Harry Potter!!!”

Draco fell to his knees a blubbering mess.

_Well. Hopefully that little bit wasn’t true. They’d have more than a little mess to clean up if it was._

After Draco fainted in exhaustion Roderick took him to his bed and tucked him in, being careful not to wake his dormmates. Roderick found no sleep that night, lying awake in bed worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup. Surprise Political exposition! This is all set before Labour made the Lords reforms which massively backfired on them obviously (1999+). As far as I know there isn't a secret King, but ya never know. lol. The Light Queen is in fact our normal Queen. She is NOT a witch irl.  
As always I love comments and kudos


	19. End of 1991-1992 School Year

5 July 1992

When news had broken earlier that morning of her little brother’s escapades alongside his friends and the death of Professor Quirrell Rose hadn’t believed it. No, not until she saw her baby brother lying unconscious along with his Weasley friend had she believed it. Rose had spent hours sitting by his bedside with Hermione before being summoned away by Dad under the guise of a detention.

Being away from him only made Rose worry more though, instead of focusing looking for signs he was going to wake up her mind was able to wander onto greater worries. Not only was she thinking about the fact that her baby brother lay unmoving in the hospital wing. No, now she was also considering the broader implications. How Voldemort’s spirit had managed to get into the school undetected for instance, or even worse, why he was allowed to remain if the Headmaster new about him. In the long run though, the most concerning thing for Rose was the fact that Harry was very obviously a Gryffindor. And one that got himself into horrible situation.

Rose had a sinking feeling that those situations might get progressively worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 July 1992

Only two days later the young Lord Potter awoke to a school even more polarised in their opinion of him than it had been before.

This situation only got worse during the End-of-term feast, when the Headmaster decided, after awarding the House Cup to Slytherin, to award numerous last-minute points to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the young Longbottom Heir.

Slytherin was rightfully outraged and on could almost feel their disdain for the recognised Leader of the Light-side grow exponentially.

Rose was almost overcome with dread for the years to come.

Meanwhile, Roderick Lestrange sneered in disdain and Harry Potter cheered alongside almost all of Gryffindor, supported by many students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Rose Evans, Percival Weasley and a number of the seventh years were the sole exceptions to this.

The 1991-1992 school year had ended with the most blatant display of Anti-Slytherin sentiment seen since the wartime years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the timeline a bit and included that event in the films.   
This was just a short ending to the year.
> 
> From this point in time the story is going to begin to get much darker and more...adult (if you know what i mean)  
I've actually been debating making a separate story for Goblet of Fire and forward. With way more warnings. Yeah.
> 
> All of the time skips is cause I'm basically writing the bare bones of the plot. Once its (eventually) finished I'll probably add more flowery chapters in.
> 
> Your opinion is appreciated (don't expect me to make any changes though, I've finalised the plot)


	20. Dinner with the Malfoys

1 August 1992

Roderick stared at himself in the mirror making minor adjustments to his robes and grooming his hair to perfection. Of course, he wasn’t going to see anyone he needed to impress, it was simply a family dinner with his close relatives. But Roderick was the Lord of a noble pureblood house, he couldn’t very well leave his room looking anything less than perfect.

“Are you quite done with your preening?” Artoria said.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming darling.”

Artoria’s nose crinkled in distaste at the term of endearment.

He offered his wife his arm.

“You tidied up quite nicely wife.” She was wearing a purple dress matching her eyes, embellished with golden threads. Around her neck was her ‘informal’ amethyst necklace.

“Of course I did.”

They walked in silence for a moment before one of his House-elves, Jospy, appeared in front of them. The House-Elf bowed deeply.

“Jospy. What is it?”

“Jospy was wondering if Master be wanting the little mistress to be going with Master and Mistress.”

Esme was a bright light in Roderick’s home life, between his stern and naggy great-grandmother and uptight and haughty wife. She looked nigh identical to his wife, save for her blue eyes and was a bubbly baby. Roderick was reluctant to think of Artoria as his daughter’s mother, considering the fact that he was quite sure that she hadn’t laid eyes on Esme since birthing the girl, even going so far as to prefer to leave breast milk in stasis for the House Elves to feed Esme than feeding her herself. Roderick dreaded the day later this year when his great-grandmother would undoubtably start ordering him to knock the bloody woman up again. House Lestrange’s continued existence was hanging on by a tether after all. At least she was hot.

“Yes. I think that should be most acceptable. Jospy, you will come with us to attend to Esme.”

“Yes Master!” Jospy jumped up and down on her tips of her toes

“Well, go and get her then!”

“Yes, Master Lestrange.”

Jospy clicked herself away and Artoria turned to him. “Really? A babe?”

“I do not see why you should be so bothered by it dear wife. Besides, she should substantially lessen any tension. You know how my Uncle is.”

Artoria rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yes I suppose so. Father always said that cousin Lucius had a bad habit of stirring up tensions, and of having opinions disagreeable to House White.” She looked at him pointedly and Roderick couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“Yes, I do not suppose that Uncle ever did hold many opinions agreeable to House White.”

They had a laugh together as they occasionally did. The image of the extremely light aligned Lord White growing up with his opposite in all but looks Lord Malfoy was just too good. Good gods, the chaos that must have occurred at family gatherings. At times like this Roderick held onto the hope that they could develop an amicable if not loving marriage.

They found the Lady Dowager Alexandra Lestrange waiting by the fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor. Great-grandmother much preferred flooing to the sickening feeling of apparition.

“Great-Grandmama.” He kissed her cheeks in greeting. “You are well?” despite living in the same house these days Roderick rarely saw her. Cousin Alexandra raised him more than his legal guardian, Great-Grandmother Alexandra. Alexandra was a popular name in their family. Cousin Alexandra had been sent away after Great-Grandmama had found out that she was teaching him about tolerating the presence of mudbloods and blood traitors. When she died Roderick would certainly search for cousin Alexandra.

“I am quite well Lord Lestrange. Now, shall we be off? We should not like to be late.” She tutted and Roderick restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“Esme shall be coming with us, she is yet to truly meet her cousins I believe.”

“A babe?! Honestly Roderick! What are you thinking! A dinner is not a proper place for a babe!”

“Do not worry Great-Grandmama, Jopsy shall be in attendance to care for her. She shan’t make a fuss I am sure.”

Alexandra Lestrange huffed. “If that is your wish Lord Lestrange.”

Roderick nodded and made his way to the fireplace.

“Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire”

As he stepped into the reception room of Malfoy Manor he was greeted by his Aunt Lady Narcissa Malfoy alongside his remaining cousins, Draco and little Cassandra.

“Roderick!!!!” Roderick was bombarded with an armful of blond haired terrors.

“Hello!” he hugged them tightly. “How are you two doing today then my little crups!”

“Roderick!!!” Draco moaned and tried to get away. “Don’t call me that!”

Roderick grinned and lifted the kid up, with more difficulty than he used to. “Who’s a cute little crup. Who’s a cute little crup. You are, yes you are” Narcissa and Cassandra laughed daintily. As he heard the rest of his family come through the fireplace Roderick could almost feel Artoria’s palm on her face and Great-Grandmama’s look of disappointment. Needless to say, he twirled Draco around recklessly before placing him down and lifting Cassandra up. He grinned as she squealed in joy.

Then Lucius Malfoy walked in.

“What on earth are you doing Roderick? You are Head of one of the greatest noble Houses? Do you think that this behaviour is befitting someone of your station?”

“My apologies Uncle. I simply missed you all. I lost control.” Most of them jumped as Lucius hit his cane on the ground. He had never been light with it throughout Roderick’s childhood, likely worse with Draco. Cassandra was her mother’s responsibility thankfully.

Aunt Narcissa fell in love with Esme as soon as she saw her. As did Draco and Cassandra. As expected, Uncle Lucius was less than impressed. Dinner went rather well though. Well, at least until the after drinks, while Draco remained in the room unseen to sneak a glass of wine, Cassandra was sent to bed and Artoria left to put Esme to bed. Personally, Roderick thought that she just didn’t want to be in the presence of her cousin Lucius anymore. He was a bit much for her light aligning opinions to deal with.

As soon as the children and light sympathisers went to bed. Lucius got much darker. Talking about mudbloods and blood traitors, Dumbeldouche and The Dark Lord. Eventually he got onto the accusations against House Slytherin (the family itself) and the Dark King. Of their traitorous behaviour, lack of presence and involvement with muggles. This of course led him to the plan. Concocted by Voldemort’s own spirit. Somehow, n a means known only to Lucius, the Dark Lord would reopen the chamber of secrets and use the basilisk inside to kill off all of Hogwarts’s mudbloods. Roderick sat horrified. He could feel the terror in the room. For Draco to have to overhear this as well.

Dear gods.

A Basilisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have at least 8 more chapters planned out before 1992-93 is finished. So you can look forward to that.  
Comments and kudos are appreciated as usual :)


	21. Harry’s Summer 1992

2 August 1992

Summer this year had been one of Harry’s best ever, at least when it came to his home life and relationship with his cousins. Aunt Petunia had picked him up from the platform with her normal tight-lipped smile. Though if Harry remembered correctly, she hadn’t met his eyes, instead scanning the crowds on Platform 9¾ as if she was searching for someone. The car ride back to Privet Drive had been awkward to say the least. There had been little conversation. When they arrived, Harry had carried his luggage in and prepared to unpack into his cupboard. Aunt Petunia had interrupted him before he could even begin.

Indeed, over the summer Harry had been staying in his Aunt Rose’s room. It had brought her back to the forefront of his mind. Harry had been so preoccupied by Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher’s stone over the past year that he had completely forgotten about the mystery of what wizard kind had done with his Aunt Rose. Harry had been dwelling on it over the past month or so. How could he have enjoyed the wizarding world so much with what they might have done to her? Well, that had been his train of thought before he finally had his revelation while working on the garden a few days ago. Harry had been going over his time at Hogwarts, trying to see if there were any indications that Ron and Hermione didn’t actually like him, since they hadn’t sent him any letters all summer, when he recalled what he saw in the mirror of Erised. That for some reason his older Gryffindor friend Rose had been in there alongside his parents and other relatives. Rose. It had made him think. What if him Mum hadn’t been the only Evans sister to be a witch? Of course, he didn’t dare ask Aunt Petunia, she could be very sensitive when it came to Aunt Rose. But by this point Harry was convinced that Rose the Gryffindor was the same person as his Aunt Rose.

Of course, this meant that Harry had to confront her about it at some point, somehow. Honestly, knowing that she was ok was a relief in and of itself. Thinking of his friend-turned-Aunt Rose, brought him back to the topic of his so-called friends. They had written no letters to him over the entire month. They had promised! He felt so alone. And betrayed. That brought him to now, he was flipping through his photo album with all of its photos. Hedwig was making a fuss since Uncle Vernon wouldn’t allow Harry to let her out for a fly.

“I can’t let you out Hedwig! I’m not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides if Uncle Vernon were…” Before Harry was even able to finish his sentence, Uncle Vernon screamed his name as if he’d been summoned. Harry quickly (but not too quickly) made his way downstairs, finding Aunt Petunia in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a delicious looking pudding meringue, heaped with cream and sugarded violets humming as she went. If not for his Uncle and cousin Harry might have hoped for leftovers.

Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry and calmly directed him to the ajoining living room.

Uncle Vernon, not much improved by Harry’s absence over the past year turned to him from fixing Dudley’s bow tie.

“I’m warning you Harry. If you can’t control that bloody bird it’ll have to go.” He did seem much calmer than before though.

“But she’s bored. If I could only let her out for an hour or two.”

“Puh! So you can send messages to your freaky little friends?! No sir.”

Harry almost teared up as he answered “But I haven’t had any messages, from any of my friends. Not one. All summer.”

There was silence before Dudley said. “Who’d want to be friends with you?”

Uncle Vernon vividly expressed how grateful he should be. Bringing up how Rose had been taken by his kind and yet they still let Harry sleep in her bedroom. Harry decided that this would most certainly not be the best moment to reveal his new theory regarding Aunt Rose. As he was doing so Dudley, being the greedy little piggy he was made his way over to try and get some of Aunt Petunia’s pudding. Aunt Petunia pushed him away lightly. Impressing upon him that it was for when their visitors, the Masons arrived.

Uncle Vernon cheered up at that.

Of course, Harry was quickly sent upstairs to pretend that he didn’t exist.

Opening his door Harry was incredibly surprised to find some sort of creature jumping on his bed.

“Lord Potter! Such an honour it is.”

Harry quickly shut the door behind him.

“Who are you?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Dobby sir, Dobby the House-Elf”

“Not to be rude or anything but this isn’t a great time for me to have a House Elf in my bedroom.”

“Oh yes Sir! Dobby understands. It’s just that Dobby has come to tell you…it is difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin.”

The House-Elf called Dobby began to wail as Harry offered it a seat. Harry panicked. Uncle Vernon could undoubtably hear it!

“Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness sir. But never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard. Like an equal.”

“You can’t have met many decent wizards then”

Dobby agreed. And then began to bash his head into the furniture. Harry panicked. He was dead. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him for certain now. Apparently, Dobby had to punish himself for speaking ill of the family he served. Whoever they were, Harry reckoned that they couldn’t have been terribly nice. They didn’t want him to be here evidently. Though likely not as much as Dobby didn’t want Harry to return to Hogwarts. Evidently there was some horrible plot which was going to go down at Hogwarts this year, though Dobby wouldn’t say much else regarding that. He must have been rather desperate. Considering the fact that he had been taking all of the letters his friends had sent to him. Of course Harry had demanded them back but the bloody house elf had run out of the door and down the stairs with them. Harry realised with horror what he was about to do moments after Dobby planned it.

“Dobby, get back here.”

Dobby snapped his fingers and Aunt Petunia’s masterpiece began to float

“Dobby please, no.”

“Lord Potter must say he’s not going back to school.”

“I can’t. Hogwarts is my home.”

“Then Dobby must do it Sir. For Lord Potter’s own good.”

As the pudding dropped onto Mrs. Mason Harry practically saw his life falling apart at the seams. Uncle Vernon made the excuse that Harry was disturbed.

The next day Harry found bars on his windows curtesy of Uncle Vernon, along with the promise that he would never be returning to Hogwarts ever again.

Thankfully. Later that night Harry was rescued by Fred, George and Ron in a flying car of all things. They escaped just in time to Uncle Vernon’s enraged screams of “Potter!!!” alongside a shrill shriek of “Rosie!!” from Aunt Petunia. Somehow Harry knew that she wasn’t all there that night. He almost felt guilty.

The following morning Harry found himself quietly sneaking into the well lived in house of the Weasley family. Seeing his first magical house was amazing. The dishes were washing themselves; the knitted needles were knitting something all by themselves and there was a clock with the family’s faces on it!

“It’s not much. But it’s home.” Said Ron

Harry replied “I think it’s brilliant.”

At that a plump red-headed woman ran down some stairs and rounded the corner.

“Where HAVE you been!!?” she said shrilly before softening her voice to greet him.

“Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died! You could have been seen!” She said loudly and sternly to the Weasley brothers.

Before again softly “Of course I don’t blame you Harry dear.”

“They were starving him mum, they put bars on his window!” Ron said

“Well you best hope I don’t put bars on your window Ronald Weasley.”

Harry then was quite stuffed by Lady Weasley. As the rest of the Weasley family slowly filed in to join them. Firstly, was Ron’s older brother Percy, who greeted Harry with a nod before settling down to breakfast. Then his little sister Ginny. She was a bit odd. Finally, Lord Arthur Weasley stepped into the house. He still thought that muggles were ‘fascinating’ evidently.

Harry lost a lot of faith in wizard kind when he asked the function of a rubber duck.

But all in all. This had indeed been Harry’s best summer. Hopefully Dobby had been misinformed about the so-called plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill  
I don't own harry potter, comments and kudos


	22. Diagon Alley

19 August 1992

The two weeks that Harry had spent at the Burrow had been better than even Hogwarts. Lady Weasley seemed to have taken it upon herself to adopt Harry into her family, stuffing him full at any occasion and asking him to help out with chores on the second week in. His only complaint was how unorganised it all was. Unlike Privet Drive, where Aunt Petunia kept everything in order, the Burrow was complete chaos. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t enjoy the change; it was just a bit too much.

This morning though, was more chaotic than usual. The Weasley family was preparing to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. They’d also agreed to meet up with Hermione and her parents there. Of course, organising 5 Weasley children for travel was a headache. Well, except for Percy who was, of course, ready hours before anyone else.

Eventually, Molly and Arthur (as they’d insisted he call them) successfully gathered them all, fully dressed in their travelling robes in front of the fireplace. Molly picked up a pot from beside the hearth and told him to go first.

“But Harry’s never travelled by floo power before mum!” said Ron

“Floo powder?” Harry questioned

“Oh well you go first Ron so Harry can se how it’s done” Molly replied quickly

Ron stepped into the fireplace itself, taking a handful of the powder in the pot.

“Diagon Alley” he said loudly before disappearing in a bunch of green flames. Harry’s eyes widened before he went himself.

“Diagon Illey”… oh no.

Instead of finding himself in the warm Diagon Alley Harry instead came out on the other side covered in soot in a very dark shop surrounded by unnerving artefacts, including a hand which grabbed his own. Following that nightmarish experience Harry made his way out of the shop very quickly indeed. He found himself on a gloomy but bustling alley. It was quiet considering the number of people and Harry felt very nervous indeed.

A crone grabbed his arm “Not lost are you, my dear”. While it was a nice sentiment it was said in such a way that Harry knew that she was dangerous.

“I’m fine, thank you” Aunt Petunia would kill him if she knew that he forgot his manners after all.

Suddenly Harry found himself surrounded. “Come with us. We’ll help you find your way back.”

Just as Harry was about to panic a voice intervened. It was somewhat familiar and as Harry turned towards it he recognised the face of the young man.

“I’m afraid that the young Lord Potter got separated from me as I was showing him where to buy some more interesting books.” The Slytherin that aided them last year placed a hand protectively on his shoulder “Come along Young Lord Potter. What did I say about wandering off?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. While of course he didn’t trust the Slytherin, he was certainly more trustworthy than any of the other witches and wizards along this alleyway. “Not to Sir”. Harry didn’t know what position the Slytherin held so he figured that Sir was a safe bet.

The fear in the crone and her acquaintances eyes told him enough.

“My apologies Lord Lestrange. We was just keeping him out of harms way we was.”

The newly named Lord Lestrange raised a delicate eyebrow and at that the others all scattered and made way for them as he led Harry away. Once they reached the exit Lord Lestrange turned to him

“Knockturn alley is not the sort of place you would be welcome Lord Potter. I would suggest that you refrain from entering again unless absolutely necessary.”

“I understand Lord Lestrange.”

Harry wasn’t sure what would happen next, nor it appeared was Lord Lestrange. Luckily before they were forced to decide there came a shout of relief.

“Harry!” it was Hermione. Harry noticed Lord Lestrange tense next to him.

Hermione grinned at him “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s great to see you too.” Harry replied

“What did you do to your glasses?” Hermione sighed. “Occulus Reparo”

Harry’s cracked glasses were fixed. “I definitely need to remember that one.”

Hermione’s parents approached from behind and Lord Lestrange went tenser than before if it was even possible.

“Harry this is my mum and dad”, Hermione said “Mum, Dad, this is Harry and um. Actually, I’m not sure who he is.”

Lord Lestrange made an expression similar to one smelling something rotten.

“Lord Roderick Lestrange. I was simply escorting Lord Potter out of an untoward situation.”

“Oh Harry! Thank you my Lord, Harry gets into so much trouble, honestly. He was lucky you were there.”

Lord Lestrange simply hmmd.

“Well you can leave him with us now my Lord. Everybody has been rather worried about him.” Said Mrs Granger.

Hermione then began to go on a tirade of how they were to meet in the bookshop. Harry hoped that it was busy enough that Hermione wouldn’t be tempted to stay in there for too long.

“I suppose it would be silly for me not to accompany you then if that is your next destination. I am to meet up with my extended family there after all.” Lord Lestrange said as he continued ahead, obviously expecting them all to follow him.

They followed him.

Flourish and Botts was completely and utterly packed. They soon discovered that that was due to book signing by renowned wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart. That was such a joy to have to sit through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Roderick had come across the young Lord Potter in Knockturn Alley after finishing some of his less…. Light…shopping he was surprised to say the least. The little lord’s glasses were cracked and he was covered head to toe in soot. Roderick was half tempted to leave him to the consequences of his obvious mistake… Rosie would kill him if he left Gryffindor’s golden boy for dead though, of that he was sure. So, Roderick intervened and hoped that the boy would not act against his own good. Thankfully he had followed Roderick’s lead easily and with obvious relief. Unfortunately following their entrance into the main alley, they had been accosted by the little lord’s mudblood friend and her muggle parents. Just because Roderick could tolerate their kind and saw their purpose in the world most certainly did not mean he wished to associate himself with them. Actually meeting a muggle showed him exactly how much work the Lords would be. He’d have to school his features more.

Regrettably, it turned out that their destinations were the same so Roderick’s manners demanded that he accompany them. For muggles they did not seem too savage or dangerous. Upon reaching Flourish and Botts Roderick had to steel himself. The man he was looking at was simultaneously the handsomest (other than the King himself) and the most unlikeable man Roderick had ever met. Gilderoy Lockhart. Roderick took a deep breath as he melted into the crowd, away from the mudblood and Lord Potter. It turned out that Lockhart was more obnoxious than Roderick had previously thought. Roderick rolled his eyes as the man tugged Lord Potter to his side. Then he smiled and gods be damned Roderick would definitely still fuck him if he was given the chance. Roderick was thankfully distracted from that particular train of thought by a hand around his neck as his Uncle inquired as to their less common purchases.

As he glanced around Roderick caught Draco tearing a page out of a book before putting the now damaged book back. Interesting. That was very uncharacteristic of him, particularly in the way that he pocketed the page. Draco barrelled down the stairs and Roderick saw him approach Lord Potter.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you Potter?” Draco said with a sneer. “Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

The Weasley girl faced him “Leave him alone”

“Oh look Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”

Roderick sighed. “Draco. Do try to be to be polite. At least to the Young Lord.”

Draco turned to him. “Yes, cousin.”

Though Roderick had gotten the situation under control Uncle Lucius still felt the need to thump Draco rather hard on the shoulder.

“Indeed. Play nicely Draco.” Uncle Lucius’ attention was quickly taken by the young Lord. Roderick drew Draco away and held him to his side protectively.

“Lord Potter.” He paused for a second “Lord Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.” Uncle drew Lord Potter close using his hand and as his can caressed Harry’s hair Roderick’s blood ran cold. “Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you.” Roderick flinched at the blatant insult to the memory of the late Lord and Lady Potter.

“Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer.”

Uncle cocked his head. “Hmm. You must be very brave. To mention his name. Or really foolish.” Uncle smirked.

The mudblood who was standing closer to them than to Lucius, sensible thing, raised her own opinion on that matter. “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” Clever little mudblood. Roderick was almost concerned by how impressed Draco looked at her words.

“And you must be…” Uncle looked to Draco for confirmation. “Miss Granger. Yes, Draco’s told me all about you. And your parents.”

Uncle and he followed the mudbloods glance over to where her probable parents stood talking to Lord Weasley. Well, as much of a Lord as he could be called. She didn’t look very much like them Roderick noted absently.

“Muggles, aren’t they?” Uncle said before turning his attention to the Weasleys

“Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions…” he picked a book out of the Weasley girl’s cauldron “Tatty, second hand book. You must be the Weasleys”

At that Lord Weasley appeared to attempt to ferry them away. Much to Roderick’s embarrassment Uncle did not let him, instead insulting Lord Weasley. Of course, being a Gryffindor, Lord Weasley could not help himself but retaliate. Uncle Lucius dropped the books back into the Weasley’s cauldron and with a final insult and “I’ll see you at work” Uncle prowled out.

Draco followed him with a “See you at School.”

Roderic followed them both. “Lord Weasley. Lord Potter.” He said with a nod.

“We don’t associate ourselves with your family Lestrange.” said the so-called Lord Weasley.

Roderick tempered his expression before holding his head high and turning his back on them and leaving. He wondered how many of those he saw today would be dead by the end of the school year. Preferably not all of the mudbloods would perish, but a Basilisk was impossible to stop. It was likely why Slytherin chose the monster. Roderick had long since come to terms with the fact hat attempting to stop the thing was suicidal.

He wasn’t even going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Roderick is still racist, he's a product of his upbringing. He hasn't ever actually associated with a muggleborn before. Rose is probably the closest and she was mainly raised in the wizarding world. And yeah. He's not a self sacrifycing Gryffindor. No way he's risking this. Draco is a kid though. sooo. Yeah always liked that paper theory.
> 
> Lucius is a dick.  
Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	23. The Sorting and Rose's first class with Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I want to remind everyone to take Coronavirus seriously, particularly everyone in Europe and America . It might not be you, but it WILL be someone.
> 
> Go to the WHO for your information as well as other relevant medical authorities such as the NHS in the UK and CDC in America.
> 
> https://www.who.int/emergencies/diseases/novel-coronavirus-2019/advice-for-public
> 
> Try to keep up to date with your governments responses to the outbreak and even when you’re not asked to, wash your hands and don’t cough on people.
> 
> Stay home and stay safe to everyone in areas with outbreaks and my prayers to those afflicted, their families and people who’s jobs are/might be affected.
> 
> Thanks to all the doctors and nurses fighting this disease right now as well as everyone else fighting the disease.
> 
> If you're in the UK this bit is particularly for you:
> 
> "The nation is looking for up to 250,000 volunteers to help up to 1.5 million people who have been asked to shield themselves from coronavirus because of underlying health conditions.
> 
> Members of the public can sign up quickly and easily at goodsamapp.org/NHS to become NHS Volunteer Responders, and can be called on to do simple but vital tasks such as:
> 
> ~delivering medicines from pharmacies;  
~driving patients to appointments;  
~bringing them home from hospital;  
~or making regular phone calls to check on people isolating at home."
> 
> If you can please consider this. While this goal has already been amazingly reached and surpassed, every volunteer in this crisis is crucial.

1 September 1992

The traumatic disaster that was their failed journey to Hogwarts ended in a very embarrassing scolding by a multitude of professors. Thankfully they weren’t Slytherins else the result of their adventure would have been undoubtably worse. They were sent to the Great Hall after it.

When Harry and Ron finally made it to the great hall the sorting ceremony appeared to be almost finished already, a pretty blonde new ravenclaw running to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table. The next one to be called up, Fabiana Moncrieff, a red-head, was unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor just as Harry and Ron took their seats. Hermione, of course, was immediately on their case.

“Harry! Ron! Where have you been!”

“It’s a long story honestly Mione. We’ll tell you after the sorting. Don’t wanna miss Ginny” said Ron in reply. Harry nodded.

Mione still glared at them

Professor McGonagall called the next name and another red-headed girl stepped forward

“Moncrieff, Juliana”

The hat was quick in it’s judgement of her, like it had been of her relative.

“Gryffindor!”

The next name called by the Professor threw Harry for a spin.

“Potter, Victoria!”

He quickly turned to Ron. “I have a cousin here?”

“Well yeah. But she’s a branch Potter. Think they’re something like your fifth or sixth cousins. Hardly related really. You’ve more in common with your half-sisters and they’re bastards innit?”

And Harry was gobsmacked. Honestly, there were no words. He had sisters. SISTERS!!

“My what?”

“You don’t know about them? I thought everyone did.” Ron said

“Maybe everyone who grew up in the wizarding world does but I don’t. Ron I can’t believe you never thought I’d like to know this.”

“Well why would you? They’re just bastards. It’s not like they’re your real siblings.”

“Ron! They’re his sisters. Being born out of wedlock doesn’t stop that!” Hermione stated firmly.

“Yeah it does. At least here. You should learn more about our culture Mione. We’re not like muggles.”

Hermione looked so affronted Harry half expected her to burst into flames.

He noted that as they’d been speaking his cousin had been sorted into Gryffindor after a hatstall and the next person was being called up.

“We’re talking about this later Ron.” Harry said just as the Professor went

“Prewett, Liriope”

“Oh no.” said Ron.

“What?” Harry whispered

“That’s my cousin. It’s really embarrassing. The Prewetts were proud Gryffindors until her Father got sorted into Slytherin. Now he’s Lord Prewett. Honestly terrible.”

Hermione just seemed to get angrier at that.

“Slytherin!”

Ron shuddered once at that and then again as the next name was called.

“Rosier, Francis”

The hat barely touched the dark-haired boys head before it called out “Slytherin!”

He was followed by his twin sister Rosamund, also a Slytherin and then two Rowle girls who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively and then a golden-haired boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor got another girl in the form of Vivian Spinnet and Hufflepuff another blond-haired girl. Then a boy was sorted into Gryffindor, James Stewart and surprisingly what seemed to be a muggleborn into Slytherin.

“I didn’t realise that Slytherin took Muggleborns.” Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

“She’s probably a half blood if her name is Cedrella.” Hermione said

“Nah. I think she’s one of the freed.” Said Ron.

“The what?” He and Hemione said in unison.

“The freed. Kid’s who were freed from the clutches of their deatheater parents at the end of the war.”

Hermione seemed very conflicted at that. “I suppose they were criminals.”

After a few more name finally Ginny Weasley’s name was called and they stopped paying attention completely as she made her way to the Gryffindor table after an easy sorting.

There was a lot of talking done later that night and both Harry and Hermione were made to truly realise how different the wizarding world was to the rest of the UK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 September 1992

Nothing particularly interesting had happened over the first week of term. Well, with the exception of the sorting of that Potter cousin and her incessant flirty behaviour around Rose’s oblivious little brother. It was obvious what the girl’s father had ordered her to do. Rose supposed it made a lot of sense that the distant but sole branch line of House Potter wanted to reassert their ties with the Main Line. Of course, the best way to do that was through marriage. What was surprising was that they were getting so desperate that they were now willing to marry the only surviving child of the current family head to a Half-blood. Would wonders never cease.

Luckily for Rose, or unluckily in certain instances, she was about to have a rather interesting day. It began at breakfast first with the little Creevey boy accosting Harry for pictures (the look on his face!) and followed by the Howler from Ronald Weasley’s mother, of course that in and of itself was preceded by the Weasley owl crashing into a plate of food. My gosh. If Rose hadn’t known that her Harry had been with the youngest Weasley brother at the time of the incident in question then she would have laughed her head off.

Unfortunately, that pleasant morning was rather ruined by the realisation of exactly how incompetent their DADA professor would be this year. For her OWLs as well! Rose had a felling she’d be spending a lot of time this year sucking up to Rod for some chance of success. The wizard literally began his lesson with a speech about himself, not to mention the way he spoke to and looked at some of the girls in her class, herself included. Of course, a fair number of those girls simply blushed and giggled. But Rose. Rose was incredibly unnerved by the man, no matter how incompetent he appeared to be, even going so far as to let over 10 snakes slither around the classroom as he ‘taught’ about them. Well not so much as taught as told them to disable the ones which were poisonous.

Worryingly however, Lockhart’s ineptitude and predatory behaviour were not the most concerning things to come out of his class. It seemed that either Lily Evans Potter wasn’t as much of a muggleborn as was claimed or her father had more Slytherin blood in him than he knew. Because for whatever reason, Rosetta Evans-Snape was a parselmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone doing? I've just returned home from uni so I'm currently in self-isolation instead of quarantine. Moving from another place and that.  
Hopefully everyone is staying safe? If you need a chat just comment. Hopefully everyone read the first note. 
> 
> But in terms of the story. I've always liked the idea that Harry's parseltongue ability wasn't just from Voldermort. That maybe he just activated it in some way (wink wink). Yeah I've made Lockhart a creep. Does anyone actually care though?


	24. The Voice in the Walls

31 October 1992

On that dark night few remained in the corridors. The feast was long finished and those who remained out and about were restricted to those in the library such as the multitude of Ravenclaws and Roderick Lestrange and Rosetta Evans whom were studying together as well as those such as Harry Potter who were serving detentions. All in all, it was exceptionally quiet, with most students enjoying All Hallows' Eve parties in their respective common rooms.

That was what made the voice all the clearer to those few who heard it. It started off with a much less threatening sentence

_“Come to me……Come to me….”_

The reactions were similar for Harry and Rose. Looking around in confusion and mild concern. The other one who heard it simply lowered their head and fought back a flinch. While Harry questioned Lockhart about what he heard and was very concerned when the man didn’t appear to have heard it, Rose did not bring it up to her companion, only telling him that she thought she might retire to bed now, while in reality she intended to go and search out the whereabouts of the voice. The last time she had heard something others didn’t was that incident with the troll last year after all. It surprised her that Rod appeared to be incredibly keen to accompany her right back to the Gryffindor dormitory. He’d not done such a thing before; their friendship was still very much a secret.

It was as the three traversed the halls, all with the same destination that the words got deadly.

_“Blood…I smell blood…let me rip you…. let me kill you….kill…kill…kill!”_

To those who heard it the voice was undoubtably dangerous, but to Rose…Rose could hear something else in that voice. Suffering…as if it didn’t want to be doing what it was doing.

Rose began to follow the voice in the walls at a fast pace, Roderick following her hesitantly. Meanwhile, Harry who was being picked up from his detention by his friends began to follow it after its final looming words of

_“It’s time”_

Neither of his friends appeared to be able to hear the voice. They came across a line of spiders running out of a window. Before they turned a corner and saw it. There, painted in what seemed to be blood were the words:

**“The Great Houses have abandoned us. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the True Heir, Beware”**

With Mrs Norris there, hanging limp off of a candle holder. Unfortunately for the three, where Mrs. Norris is, Filch is never far behind. It was the poor man’s agonised shouts which drew the crowd of people to the scene. With many professors and students soon looking on in either horror or forced glee in the case of a number of the Slytherins.

Rose and Roderick never made it to the scene however. For Roderick snapped after the final words of the Basilisk. Roderick knew what was in there. Hidden in the walls of the castle. And Rosie. Rosie was a half-blood. Undoubtably a potential target of the Dark Lord. Roderick had always been a parselmouth. A gift from the Dark Lord to his most loyal follower, Roderick’s mother, so said his Uncle Lucius. Part of the Dark Lord’s own magical core was instilled in him when he was barely out of nappies. It had the side effect of him being able to speak parseltongue, as such abilities were carried not through blood itself, but through magic. To have such abilities one had to have the right sort of magic. Even if one did have the correct magic, only extended exposure to the magic of another with the same magical ability could activate it. Roderick’s own ability was not his own, but the Dark Lord’s through the magical core he had instilled in him.

Anyway. It was obvious that Roderick had to stop Rosie from going any further before she met the wrong creature’s eyes. So, he did the rational thing. He pinned her to the corridor wall.

Rose let out an eep before she asked “What are you doing Rod?”

Obviously, Roderick couldn’t let her know exactly how much danger she was in. But what he should say. Or do. He didn’t know. Honestly Roderick had just wanted to stop her from going any further into the danger. So, he just stood there. Awkwardly.

“Ahh…I’m…..”

Though she was still blushing Rose looked away and huffed.

“Rod. I have to go. This may sound silly, or even insane. But I heard something in the walls. It sounded threatening. We have to find it. No one will believe me if I just said that I was hearing things!”

Well shit. Roderick reaffirmed his position with one hand place on the wall as his other hand went up and drew Rose to face him. “You didn’t hear anything Rose. Understand?”

“You heard it too didn’t you? You did!”

Roderick pressed his face closer to hers before saying “No. I didn’t. Neither of us heard anything. Nothing at all.”

“What is it that it has even you frightened Roderick.” Rosie said as she met his eyes firmly, before they dashed away glancing around before settling on his lips. Roderick realised exactly how close the two of them were. He licked his lips. Seemingly instantaneously their lips met. She tasted sweet he noted, floral even. Roderick drew away as if he’d been burnt.

“This never happened.” He turned away and walked off quickly. Before turning back to her as she remained standing against the wall.

“Don’t ever go towards that voice again Rosetta.”


	25. Lord Slytherin

15 November 1992

A week ago, a student had been petrified. It had been a Gryffindor mudblood from what Draco knew. Honestly it was amazing to him that the basilisk hadn’t killed yet. He still kept the piece of paper with the information on the basilisk in his trunk, which was of course protected under a wade of charms and curses. Draco didn’t yet know exactly what he could do. All he knew was that he didn’t really want the mudbloods to all die. Though he said otherwise. His cousin Rod sad that though they shouldn’t me married or mixed with mudbloods were still core members of wizarding society. Barely more important than house elves but still a bit more than that.

Draco had felt guilty that he’d left Potter to the wraith last year so he’d told Dobby, one of their house elves, to keep Potter away from Hogwarts. Obviously, the stupid creature couldn’t even manage that though. What does a second year do to take on a Basilisk? Very little in Draco’s opinion.

But anyway, the first attack on a student brought Draco to today. For today the Lord Slytherin was visiting/inspecting Hogwarts. The entire school populace was waiting in the courtyard to welcome him. The energy and excitement were palpable among especially Slytherin House. Not even Draco had ever seen Lord Slytherin. No one had to the best of his knowledge. That was what made this so exciting.

A crack was all that alerted them to the arrival of the young Lord, who had succeeded his father during the latter part of the war. The Dark Lord himself had duelled and killed the late Lord Slytherin. According to Rod who had been 6 at the time, the duel had exhausted the Dark Lord so much that he’d slept for weeks at Lestrange Manor as Draco’s Aunt Bellatrix had nursed the Dark Lord back to health. Lord Slytherin was tall Draco noted. He had very short black hair and fern green eyes. The man had a serious face befitting of the reason why he was here, his roman nose accentuating the severity of his features.

“Headmaster Dumbledore. I would say it’s a pleasure, save for the fact that it isn’t particularly.” Lord Slytherin said

“Indeed, my Lord. The situation in which we find ourselves could not be more severe, nor more unpleasurable” the Headmaster said. Ignoring the Lord’s blatant slight.

The Lord in question raised an eyebrow before saying “I assure you. It could be much worse. There are none dead yet are there?”

Lord Slytherin then began to walk through the courtyard and into the castle, the headmaster forced into following him. He was powerful. Draco could tell. And he was the true Heir of Slytherin through the founder’s younger brother’s line. If anyone could sort the Basilisk out it would be him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silvanus Slytherin couldn’t say that he’d expected to be spammed with mail by the current headmaster of Hogwarts’s, the renowned Albus Dumbledore, begging him to come to Hogwarts to sort out a case of multiple petrifications. Evidently, they thought that the culprit was the ‘monster’ of Slytherin. Which was a theory that personally Silvanus thought to be completely idiotic for two reasons. Firstly, there was the most obvious fact. The so called ‘monster’ of Slytherin was a basilisk. House Slytherin knew this. Basilisks didn’t petrify. They killed. Secondly. The Basilisk was meant to protect Hogwarts from invasion, either by muggles or by the Nordic wizards. She would never attack a student. Not without reason.

Of course, he said as much to the council of Professors he was faced with. When they told him of the writing on the wall everything made sense. It was simply someone going about with a petrification charm, someone who was offended by the lack of presence that the Great Houses now had among common wizarding folk. As if they had any right. They understood nothing of what they were struggling against. Idiots. Silvanus glowered. Stopping the King from offing himself and doing damage control on him and his family was a full time job.

Beside him his mistress Helena Hufflepuff looked over at him.

“What’s the matter my love?” her long golden locks fell around her face beautifully as she looked up.

“Nothing much. Simply thinking of my unpleasant discussion with the _great_ professors of Hogwarts.” He kissed her forehead.

“Well. I can think of much pleasanter things that we could be thinking of. That we could be doing.”

As she sat atop him Silvanus knew why he loved this woman so much better than his wife.

As the danger grew in Hogwarts Lord Slytherin fell back into his silken sheets, gasping in pleasure.


	26. Duelling Club

17 December 1992

A duelling club. It should come as no surprise that both Joanne and Audrey were immediately up for such a club. Of course, that meant that Rose found herself here. In a class led by her most hated professor and assisted by her dad. It should be practically joyous. As she always did Rose looked around to check if Roderick was anywhere to be seen. Of course, he wasn’t. He was a seventh year who would be turning 18 in a few days. He had much better things to do than be in this probable farce of a club.

There had been an elevated level of tenseness between them ever since what happened in October. She hadn’t brought up the kiss and neither had she. It was hard to go on as normal with him though, what with that at the back of her mind. Rose had heard the voice again a month ago, she hadn’t followed it though. In fact, she went in the exact opposite direction. Hearing what had happened to that little firstie, Rose decided that she’d made a good choice.

Rose was brought back to the present as Lockhart began to speak.

“Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?”

With no shouts to the negative Lockhart continued

“In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club. To train you all up! In case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works.”

Lockhart proceeded to wink at them (most of the fourth- and fifth-year girls were standing together) and tossed his cape at them to catch. Thankfully she didn’t do so. Instead it was a few other Gryffindor girls and a Hufflepuff in her year, Rose believed her name was Virginia Vallance.

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.”

As her dad approached Rose could practically feel his annoyance radiating off of him.

“He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry. You’ll still have your Potions Master when I’m through with him. Never fear.”

Honestly, Rose didn’t think that anyone was concerned that her dad would lose. Lockhart really should have been more concerned about himself if Rose was being honest. They bowed to one another and Lockhart was quickly disposed of with a quick and simple Expelliarmus. Rose couldn’t help her snigger.

“An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape but if you don’t mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only to easy”

Of course, it would have. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to contain herself as she heard dad’s answer to the dim-witted creep.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor.”

“An excellent suggestion! Professor Snape. Ah..let’s have a volunteer pair. Potter! Weasley! How about you?”

“Weasley’s want causes devastation with the simplest spells. You’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps” he said gesturing the boy in question up sarcastically.

If what dad was saying was true than Rose certainly supported such a thing. Her baby brother was exceptionally accident prone as it was. Rose’s relief was quickly replaced with nerves at the two boys’ words

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish”

Oh gods. This wasn’t going to be great was it. Harry glanced over at Joanne for support, they’d started talking recently, though it was strained. He’d kept glancing at Rose herself in odd ways, she thought that perhaps Petunia might have told him about her. As the duel commenced it quickly became violent, Dad appeared to even encourage it. Rose sent her waves of concern at him, to which he responded.

_They need training flower. You know the Defence Teacher this year don’t you?_

While he was right that didn’t mean Rose had to like it.

And then there was a snake. Not an intelligent one but still one. Dad immediately stepped forward but unfortunately the dim-witted creep beat him to the mark. Harry of course, being the Gryffindor he was, then tried to tell the snake to go away. It was only when Rose looked and Joanne and Audrey that she realised that perhaps it wasn’t English that she was hearing her brother speak.

She heard the voice again not much later. It was pained, as it had been the past couple of times, she’d heard it, only this time Rose was able to distinguish it a bit more. It sounded female. Rose felt horrible. The poor creature. Being forced to petrify people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
Stay safe IN there everybody :)


	27. Valentine's Day

14 February 1993

It was valentine’s day. What was often a depressing day for Rose was in fact a welcome break this year from recent events. More petrifications had occurred and her brother had become the subject of incessant bullying. So, when she walked into the Great Hall alongside Joanne and Audrey for breakfast, they were all rather pleasantly surprised by the large, lurid pink flowers covering the walls. And there were heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. It was actually pretty uplifting. Even more entertaining were the reactions of most of the professors to the change in décor. Lockhart was the exception. Dressed in bright pink robes he appeared to be feeling particularly jolly.

When the grumpy dwarfs wearing wings and carrying harps walked in Rose almost couldn’t help herself. Joanne and Audrey couldn’t, they burst out laughing. It really was rather funny. Lockhart’s speech just made the whole ordeal more hilarious. Particularly when one included the other professors’ reactions.

“My friendly, card-carrying cupids!” beamed Lockhart. “They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog.”

Of course, then began the arrival of Valentine’s cards. Always a sombre occasion for Rose. Half-bloods were almost always second choice to purebloods after all. But the way in which they were delivered this year at least made the entire day much more entertaining. All throughout the day the dwarfs, sorry cupids, barged their way into lessons to deliver them in rough accents. When dinner finally came Rose was feeling much more upbeat than she had previously. Despite the fact that, like always, she hadn’t received any cards.

Few were delivered during dinner. So, you can imagine how surprised Rose was when a cupid barged up to her.

“Rosie Posy Evans?”

Rosie Posy! Only one person called her that! No way. No way! Rose slowly began to grin.

“Yes, that’s me.”

Joanne elbowed her and Audrey began to grin wildly holding her girlfriend’s hand. Harry looked over along with his friends and Julia.

“Open it up then!”

“Yeah. Who’s it from _Rosie-Posy_” Joanne giggled

Rose blushed wildly and looked over to the Slytherin table. Roderick met her eyes and gave her a little smile. Rose could have squealed. As it was, she grinned back at him and held the valentine to her heart. Promising that she’d open it in private.

“Shut up. I’ll open it later”

Rose finished her supper quickly and made her way back to the dorms, Joanne and Audrey hooting behind her.

Rose ducked her head blushing.

She should not be so happy to get a valentine from a married man. Especially one who was already expecting his second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a wee little chapter  
Scandal!  
Comments and Kudos  
If you're coughing, don't go shopping~~


	28. Not just an Aunt

8 May 1993

Rose was chatting with Joanne and Audrey in the common room when their Head of House burst in calling for their attention. New rules were to be put into place for the foreseeable future. Rather severe ones at that. There was to be a curfew of 6pm and students were to be escorted to class by a teacher or another member of staff. While of course with the petrifications it made sense, but it meant that in all likelihood she wouldn’t be seeing Roderick again, at least not until after the end of term. She’d miss him terribly Rose was sure. Since Valentine’s day they’d been much closer and if Rose was being honest with herself it appeared that she was well on her way to becoming his mistress. She didn’t quite know how to think about that. She’d always disapproved of such things, though she herself was the product of an affair. While Roderick was very vocal with her about the fact that he held little fondness and certainly no love for his wife, she was still his wife.

Their relationship would never be allowed to be openly known and though Rose had spent all of her life as a secret deep down she had always hoped. That maybe, one day, she could be true to who she was, to her parentage and family. If not that, then she had hoped for a marriage to someone she could love openly. That would never be Roderick. Rose knew that. But she could not picture a life with anyone else.

Rose was drawn out of her thoughts by Harry approaching the three of them, likely to speak to Joanne.

“Hi”

“Hello Harry. How are you feeling? I know that being put under quarantine must be scary. But don’t you worry. Me and Julia will look out for you.” Joanne flicked her messy hair behind her ear and gave Harry a thumbs up.

“Thanks Jo. I was actually wondering if I could talk to Rose? It won’t take long.”

Rose started “Of course.”

Harry led her off to a sparsely populated corner of the room

“It’s Hermione. She’s been petrified.”

Rose gasped “Oh that’s terrible. How are you coping?”

“Alright I guees. It has put a lot of things into perspective though. And…I need to ask you something Rose.”

Oh dear. Rose’s heart beat with nervousness.

“What is it Harry?”

Harry moving from foot to foot anxiously before asking

“Who are your parents Rose?”

Rose had feared this would be his question. She froze. She’d absolutely never said the names of either of her parents out loud to another person. She definitely couldn’t say her father’s name. But maybe she could say mum’s?

“Maybe we should sit down somewhere private for this conversation.” She led him to the window seat on the stairs before placing a silencing spell around them.

“You know my full name don’t you Harry?”

“No, not really.”

“Ah. Well my name is Rosetta Jane Evans.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked to be about to say something before Rose interrupted him.

“You know how Joanne and Julia are your illegitimate half-sisters by your dad?”

“Yeah”

“Well I’m the same. But by your mum. Our Aunt raised me for around a year before I was given to my Dad. He’s a very private man so I shan’t say who he is.”

Harry’s mouth was wide open in shock, he spluttered a bit before saying

“I thought you were my Aunt. But your’re my sister.” He began to laugh in shock.

Rose smiled nervously at him.

“Yes. I understand that this might take some time to come to terms with. I understand.”

Harry just threw himself at her for a hug.

Rose was a little overwhelmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

23 May 1993

Draco was out of bed and in the hospital wing long after curfew. He stared down at Granger. She was frozen, her eyes wide and dead. Of course, she wasn’t dead. By some miracle none were yet. It was odd seeing her there. She in and of herself was odd. She was smart and polite (most of the time), everything that every pureblood lady was. And yet. Hermione Granger was a mudblood. It didn’t make sense. She went against everything that he’d ever been led to believe about mudbloods. About their inferiority. Of course she was inferior though. Elsewise she wouldn’t be lying there static. Draco subscribed to his cousin Roderick’s ideals. Not his Father’s. Mudbloods were inferior but useful. It made little sense to exterminate them. Even if they were vermin.

He couldn’t do anything magic wise to stop the basilisk from killing them all, eventually. And he most certainly couldn’t tell any Professor what the creature was. That would either implicate him and his family or, in the case of Uncle Severus, mark Draco as a blood traitor. Draco glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. No, he couldn’t be seen to have any knowledge of the basilisk.

But Granger could.

Draco scrunched up the piece of paper containing the information about the basilisk and squished it into Granger’s frozen hand.

He looked at her for a few moments more before making his way quickly and silently back to the Slytherin dormitories.

He’d done all he could reasonably do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments guys~~~~  
Here's a cool music video for you guys  
https://youtu.be/fvSJPzJl57o


	29. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tom Riddle opened the chamber in the 40s, at which point the King of the UK, Canada, Australia, New Zealand etc was George VI. And the British Empire was still a pretty big thing

29 May 1993

Ever since the new restriction on their movement had been put into place over a fortnight ago Rose hadn’t been able to meet with Roderick save for a couple of minutes every few days, hidden in spare rooms. Tonight, they had decided to do something rather silly. Though, since the both of them could actually hear the creature in the walls they were much safer than anyone else would have been. Rose giggled. The danger was giving her a high of some sort. Maybe Gryffindor was starting to rub off on her. Roderick shut her up quickly with his lips pressed against her own. Gods Rose had missed him. They had not even begun to chat yet. No, instead they had spent Athena-knows how long kissing in an empty classroom on the second floor.

It was wonderful. Rose moaned against Rod’s lips as he opened her mouth up with his tongue, drawing her even closer. His hands appeared to be going even lower down, eventually pulling at her skirt.

A sharp pain hit her head. Rose grunted. It did not stop. It felt like an extremely forceful Legilimens pushing against her mind. It felt somewhat familiar. To her embarrassment as much as Rose tried. Drawing herself away from her boyfriend and clutching her head, she could not fight it off. Rose was overcome with distress and agony. It was the creature. Oh gods. What had happened to cause a reaction like this?

Rose tore herself out of Rod’s concerned clutches and began to fast-walk towards the distress beacon that was pounding in her head. She had to hang onto the wall occasion but she kept going single-minded, she could here Roderick following her. She thought that he might even have been saying something. Suddenly the footsteps following her stopped and she heard a sudden inhalation. Concerned for him Rose turned. Only to see his eyes turned toward the wall in horror. There written in blood was her answer as to what had happened.

** “Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever”**

She stood alongside him staring in horror.

This lasted only a few moments before she heard more footsteps, likely a professor, coming from the direction they had just come from.

They needed to go.

Now.

Following her instincts and the beacon that still pounded in her skull Rose started to run. She turned a corner but before she could get much farther a hand grabbed her arm.

Rod stood looking at her, a distressed, almost pleading expression on his face.

Before he could speak they heard a loud, echoing voice surrounding them and the entirety of Hogwarts.

“All students are to return to their dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately”

Immediately afterwards Roderick spoke up. “What are you doing Rose? Please. Do not let it be what I fear it indeed is.”

“I have to save her Roderick.”

“No Rosy. You cannot. Not even if you tried. You don’t know what you’re walking into. What _she_ is.”

Rose tugged her arm from his grasp and took his hands in her own

“She’s suffering Rod. That’s all I need to know. Not to mention that poor girl. I have to follow my instincts and my heart Rod. I couldn’t forgive myself. Not ever. If I did nothing. I’m going to go to the Chamber, I’ll find a way. Even if it means leaving you behind.”

She leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips before running in the direction her gut and her pounding head told her to go.

After a moment Rose was shocked to find that she could hear footsteps following her. She smiled.

They ran for what seemed to be hours, but was likely less than 3 minutes, before finding themselves in the girl’s bathroom of the second floor. While neither of them could see an obvious opening to the chamber it must have been there. Elsewise why would they have been led to the place?

Well. If an opening were to be found it would have to be opened via parseltongue wouldn’t it?

Rose took a chance.

_“Open”_

The sink gave way to a giant hole. Rose knew what she had to do.

She looked over at Roderick.

“Well. Here we go then. Wands at the ready.”

She sat on the edge of the pipe and slid down, not before hearing Rod’s words though.

“I cannot believe that I am about to do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place that they found themselves in was unsurprisingly disgusting. It was Hogwarts’ sewer system after all. Looking around there appeared to be a multitude of large corridors/pipes leading off of the ‘room’ they were in from every direction. Roderick looked up at her with a face scrunched up in disgust. Had the situation not been so serious Rose would've laughed.

"If we survive this. Mark my words I shall be fucking you for days for putting me through this hell."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You did not have to accompany me. Besides that's hardly a threat. I'd enjoy it after all."

"Who said it was a threat my Rose petal?"

Rose was incredibly grateful then that she still had the beacon pulsing in her head. It acted as a great distraction from more...lustful feelings as well as a beacon. It grew louder as they neared the place of origin, as they neared the creature. They stopped at a metal door, covered in snakes. Rose decided that she would do the same thing that she’d done to open the sink.

_“Open”_

It worked. The door unlocked itself and swung open revealing a massive room, covered in water there was a path, framed by snake heads, leading to a ginormous human head which covered an entire wall. Lying motionless before it was the only daughter of Lord Weasley by his second wife, clutching at a diary. Rose rushed towards the girl, praying to all the gods above that she wasn’t dead. Roderick did not follow her.

“Miss Weasley.” She shook the girl again. “You must wake up now Miss Weasley.” If only she could remember the girl’s name.

“She won’t wake.” Rose started; her wand immediately drawn. Before her stood a handsome boy, around Rod’s age. He had hair almost as dark as his eyes and a Slytherin tie around his neck.

“You are not who I was expecting. I had thought the Harry boy would come, if any.”

_“Harry is not here.”_

_“Yes. That does seem to be the case.”_

Rose had the feeling that the diary that the Weasley girl was holding should not be so near them. Reaching over with one hand she threw it in the other direction, towards where Roderick was hiding behind one of the snake heads. The boy appeared affronted by her actions, but in the same manner as Rod, simply raising an eyebrow and sneering.

_“You do not seem to be a Slytherin. Nor a Gaunt. It makes me question how you have come to be here.”_

_“I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea how I speak parseltongue.”_ Rose stood, placing herself between the boy and Miss Weasley.

He stepped towards her and a barely-there hand caressed her face. Rose shivered.

_“Then I suppose we have a lot to discuss for now.”_

Rose did not understand what was happening. Nor what the creature before her, for he was certainly not human, was. All she knew was that until Roderick could figure out how to get them all out of here, preferably alive and likely with a spell much darker than any she knew, she would have to keep the thing distracted.

Rose smiled at it.

_“Yes. I suppose we do.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s realisation about moaning Myrtle and the possible entrance to the chamber led him, Ron, and unfortunately Lockhart to the second floor girl’s bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom they were quickly greeted by the ghost who haunted it.

“Hello Harry.”

“Hello Myrtle.” Before Harry could ask her his question Myrtle replied.

“Are you going after those two?”

“Which two Myrtle?” Harry said, surprised.

“I don’t know. The Slytherin boy and the Gryffindor Girl. Dark hair and red hair. They were both very pretty.” Myrtle moaned.

“Ginny and the True Heir of Slytherin Harry!” Ron stage whispered to him

Harry nodded.

“Yes actually Myrtle. If you wouldn’t mind, how did they open the chamber?”

“I don’t know. One of them said something in a funny language, the sink vanished and then they went down.”

“I bet it was something in parseltongue.” Ron nodded.

“Thanks Myrtle.”

After having opened the chamber and getting the bloody coward to…test it…. Harry and Ron prepared to follow him down into the abyss.

“Oh Harry.” Myrtle said. “If you die down there, you’re welcome to share my toilet.”

At the thought of his death Harry admitted that it was a bit hard to maintain his manners, thus his thank you was a tad awkward.

The sewers were so disgusting.

It came as a surprise to neither he nor Ron when Lockhart betrayed them, attempting to obliviate the two. Thank God for Ron’s broken wand, elsewise they all would’ve been toast. Though, that being said, Harry was not terribly glad that he had been separated from Ron.

Turning into one of the few remaining open pipes Harry found himself faced with a wide-open door. Looking into the chamber it led into Harry could see four people at least from his vantage point. Harry could just make out who three of them were, but the fourth was a mystery. Hidden behind one of the many snake heads was Lord Lestrange, his wand pointed seemingly at the other three. Then there were two red-headed girls, one of which, the one laying seemingly dead on the floor, was Ginny. The other, the other appeared to be Rose to Harry’s horror. He now did not have a clue which dark haired Slytherin boy and ginger haired Gryffindor girl Myrtle had seen entering. Harry gulped as he saw the other boy, the one he did not recognise, grasp his sisters face. What was she doing?

Harry finally gave into his instincts and ran towards the scene.

As he ran closer and closer, almost tripping over a book at one-point Harry was finally able to recognise the other boy. It was Tom Riddle.

“Rose, Tom, why aren’t you getting Ginny out of here? Why aren’t you saving her? We’ve got to save her.”

Rose looked over Harry’s shoulder, in the direction of Lord Lestrange and so it was Tom who answered his question.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. And this pretty little thing. Well. She knows that she cannot defeat me. Not even in my current state. She may have come here with the intention of saving dear Ginny. But she cannot. As you cannot either. Now. I am afraid that I must have you killed now Harry, unless you join me that is.”

“Never.”

“Are you sure? I could give you great power. Or are you one of the Light King’s pets?* or the Dark King’s I suppose. They don’t care about us you know, not really. They are much more concerned about the muggles. About the Empire.” Tom tutted in dismay “It truly is a pity, that you both must die. Ginny in particular was most useful to me. Opening the chamber. Setting my new pet free. Speaking of it. Let’s finish this shall we?”

Harry eyes widened as he took in this revelation and the mouth of the statue opened its maw.

“Close your eyes Harry! She can’t help herself!”

Harry closed his eyes “What do you mean Rose? It’s a basilisk! A monster!”

Rose. “She’s suffering Harry! Can’t you hear her?”

“Of course, I can. ‘She’ wants to kill!”

“No. Listen to her. He has her trapped. He’s controlling her. Forcing her to kill those she was born to protect. She’s been trying to fight it don’t you see? We have to help her!”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That this beast might be under some sort of mind control was almost too much for him. Just as he lifted his wand up in the direction that he could hear the snake coming from however, it seemed that Lord Lestrange had formed an alternative plan.

Harry did not hear the spell itself, but he felt the immense heat, even though as it turned out, he was facing away from the direction of the flames.

Tom Riddle shrieked in horror. “I am Lord Voldermort! You cannot! You cannot do this to me! Nooo!”

All of a sudden, his screams were silent.

The heat faded away in a split second and Harry nearly opened his eyes.

A loud sigh escaped someone. Harry wasn’t to know that it was the basilisk. Who, finally free, closed one of her sets of eyelids in order to protect her newfound allies.

“Thank you, little ones. That unholy abomination had me under its spell. The same sort of spell that it placed on me while it was human.” A serpentine voice said.

They all opened their eyes at that

“You are most welcome ancient one. I think that I have been calling you the Creature for much too long. If I might know. What is your name?” Rose said

“It is all right hatchling. I have been more of a creature than an ally over these past few moons after all. My dear Vava, Salazar, he gave me the name of Seraphina, after his younger brother Seraphinus, from whom the current line of House Slytherin descends. I must apologise to them, I think. For my recent actions.”

“We wish you well Great Seraphina” said Lord Lestrange.

The Basilisk nodded her gigantic head towards him before slithering off down one of the many pipes which fed into the room.

Harry was preoccupied with Ginny, who appeared to be on the verge of awakening. As such he did not notice the silent conversation going on behind him.

“Congratulations for freeing Seraphina Harry.” Harry was startled from his concern by his sister’s words.

“But I didn’t do anything? It was all you and Lord Lestrange really.”

“Yes. But while that might be true. Nobody should ever know it. Rod…well. It would not go down well with his family.”

“Indeed. Though I do apologise Lord Potter.”

“For what?”

The other Lord gave Harry a small smile before pointing his wand at him.

“Obliviate.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry awoke moments later it was to the face of a weakened Ginevra Weasley and a phoenix who sat beside her. Looking at the ashes that were once Tom Riddle’s diary Harry was once again amazed at what magic could do. To think that even accidental magic could destroy such a horrible thing. In his memories Harry could see the book go up in flames and with it the spectre that was Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort even. Looking over at the two Harry grinned. All was well with the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this monster of a chapter. It took me a while to write it.  
Stay safe guys. Stay at home.  
Comments and Kudos!
> 
> Oh and before anyone asks Rod used fiendfyre. Is anyone surprised that he can control it? XD
> 
> And yes they proceeded to have sex. I’m not sure if I’ll include it in the next chapter or not. I’d have to change the rating to explicit. Though it will likely end up being rated that anyway with the later parts. So idk.  
Tell us what you think if you’re invested.
> 
> Yes or no?
> 
> Oh and looking at the kudos I’ve just realised how the name Seraphina popped into my head 😅 it wasn’t intentional I swear.


	30. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to suicide in this chapter

30 July 1993

Sirius had not been sane in many a year. He could readily admit that to himself. Not that there was anyone else to admit it too. Not here. In the worst prison in the entire cosmos. Azkaban. Sirius still managed to count the days, keeping himself as sane as possible with the thought of his godson. But he heard the voices. He had for years now. James. Remus. Lily. Jane. Even his brother, Regulus. On the most unfortunate days his mother Walburga screamed at him. But it had always been only that. Voices echoing around him. It was why he was so surprised to see another person standing outside his cell. It was not yet time for his daily 'meal' he did not think. And this person was leaning casually against the bars of his cell, a flame lit in one of his hands.

“Hello Sirius.”

Sirius tried to make his eyes focus in on the man in front of him. Due to his malnutrition and the voices, these days it was hard to focus on anything. Not that there was ever much reason to. Sirius managed to though. And what he saw shook him to his very core. Both in fear and in rage. It was him. Sirius had only ever met the man a handful of times. Twice during his childhood and once more after he inherited his father’s title. The King stood before him. Relaxed and uncaring as ever, a fag hanging out of his mouth. The man was dressed in muggle clothes, a union jack t-shirt and leather trousers clung to his frame, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes glowed like Sirius remembered. Green as the grass and the trees. Green as an Avada. The King who had long ago abandoned them.

As Sirius’s eyes narrowed into a glare The King’s eyes widened and his mouth grew into a grin, displaying long fangs.

“_You_. What are you doing here? You bloody bastard!” Sirius roared.

The King raised a hand to his chest in mock offence and gasped, first spitting the cigarette out.

“Why Sirius how could you say such a thing. I’m here to break you out of course!”

“After 12 years?!”

“My my. Has it truly been that long? One does tend to lose track of time.”

“It has. I have been stuck here for 12 fucking years! Where were you?!”

“Well…funny story actually.”

“And not just that! Where were you when Voldemort was terrorising this country! Your country! Thousands died! Where were you when the Dark aligned decided to follow a new Lord!!??”

The King blinked, apparently bemused.

“Honestly… I haven’t the slightest. To be perfectly honest I’ve spent the past few decades trying to off myself, finally. Of course, that included many an overdose. And that required being high almost all the time. Honestly been a bit of a blur. I actually just recently remembered you existed!” the King laughed nigh hysterically, his hands gesturing this way and that.

It seemed to Sirius that he might actually be the sane one in this conversation.

“You just remembered that we existed.” He said deadpan.

“Oh no I remembered that my witches and wizards existed, I was referring to you and yours in particular.”

Sirius twitched. “Then why didn’t you intervene?”

“With the war against what’s his name? You overestimate how much I care about your kind my lovey. Besides, that Dumble-guy promised that he would never bother me again after I dealt with his little boyfriend for him!”

Before Sirius could answer that particular revelation, the King clapped his hands together.

“Now then! Before we let you out…I want you to give your blood to me. Ensure your loyalty to me and mine own. You understand?”

“I am not dark. Even if I was, I would never swear my allegiance to something as uncaring and monstrous as you.”

“Is that right?” The King raised an eyebrow. “Not even if I said that there is a rat lurking in the Lion’s House?”

Sirius froze. Pettigrew. No…. Harry. He had no choice…but before he agreed, he had to know why.

“Why now? Why are you suddenly interested in us again?”

The King grinned. His sharp fangs glinting in the fire that he’d created.

“I felt like playing around a bit before I die.” His eyes flashed in evident madness.

”And when is it you plan to fucking abandon us again?”

”Oh Sirius, that all depends on how entertaining I find you” he smirked

Sirius gulped before stepping towards the bars and offering up his arm. Even if Harry hadn’t been in danger Sirius wasn’t sure that he’d have been able to bring himself to refuse The King’s offer. Azkaban was hell on earth. He apologised in his mind to his old friends, James and Remus. They’d be so disappointed in him. But he couldn’t stay here any longer. Not when there was a way out.

The King released his claws and opened up Sirius’s arm before sending binding magic into his very blood. Sirius winced in pain.

The King closed up his wound and raised a hand, claws retracted, to Sirius’s face.

“Good lad. Off you go then!”

Sirius was enveloped in the man’s magic and in a second Sirius found himself in London. It was dark and the street lights provided little light. Sirius only recognised where his was because he stood right outside House Black’s formal Town House. It was not the cottage that he’d lived in with Jane and Marius. Nor the family estate up in Lancashire. No. This was the preferred residence his Mother and Father, the House was unknown to anyone not born a Black. Sirius of course wanted to immediately try to get to Harry, and then to Hogwarts to hunt down that despicable rat. But looking at himself, Sirius decided that it might be a good idea to clean himself up a little.

So, he walked up to the two houses which existed either side of it and asked the House to let him in. As it made itself clear to him Sirius slowly began walking up the steps to the House where his dreadful childhood had occurred. As he opened the door, he even imagined that he could still hear his mother’s shrieks.

~~~~~

It was late at night when Leo heard the door to their home open. He had woken up after a nightmare and had felt a bit peckish, so he’d asked one of their 3 house elves for a snack. That was what he was eating in the dining room when the door opened. Leo immediately regretted the fact that he had not brought his wand down with him. Even more so when he saw who was walking in the hallway. Ragged and decrepit the barely recognisable man was dressed in a faded and dirty prison uniform. It was Leo’s uncle. Lord Sirius Black. The same Lord who not even his Aunt Jane, who was hovering close to madness at this point, knew the magical orientation of.

No-one truly knew where Sirius Black’s loyalties lay. Leo only hoped that he, his Aunt Jane and his cousin Turais would be safe from the Azkaban escapee.

Lord Black’s eyes met his and Leo FitzBlack cowered.

“Regulus?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane was tired. Jane was always tired. Her nightmares and frantic fear kept her awake throughout the night. She was still being hunted. Even 12 years later, after her son was murdered, after her Lord husband was sent to Azkaban. They still hunted her. The Ministry and the Light for her husband’s supposed part in the death of the Late Lord and Lady Potter. And the Dark for her husband’s supposed support of the light. The light side believed him to be a death eater, the dark side believed him to be an Auror pig. Both sides wanted her dead or behind bars. Cousin Narcissa told her so whenever she visited. It was why her second son Turais would not be going to Hogwarts any time soon and her bastard nephew Leo was forbidden from talking of them.

If Jane had been alone since Walburga’s death almost a decade ago she was quite sure that she would have either gone mad by now or given up on life completely. She had isolated herself from her birth family since the end of the war. She had first attempted to return to them before she had learnt of her second pregnancy. When she had written to her father, he had returned to he a package containing an abortion potion. Lord Moncrieff had not told any other member of her family of their letters which had included preparations for her return to Moncrieff Manor in Perthshire. She had stopped responding to his letters after that. How could she conceivably return to a house whose Lord wanted her baby dead?

No. She would not abandon her baby. Not again. She had failed to protect little Marius. Turais would not receive the same fate. Even if it killed her. Perhaps she had gone a little mad. Her protective maternal instincts seemed to have even extended to a bastard. Anyway. Jane would have certainly been worse off mentally if she had not had her Turais, who was now 11, and if her husband was free, would have been attending Hogwarts this coming year. Leo also might have helped her remain as happy as a hunted woman who feared for her baby’s life could be. Her bastard nephew was almost 14 now. A Slytherin like so many of his family had been before him. If she did not know him to be a good boy, she would have likely feared what he might do to her Turais. As it was, she had raised the boy herself, and knew him to be loyal. As loyal as a Slytherin could be that is.

At first Jane had blamed her tiredness on the noise that she heard coming from downstairs, the front door seemed to have been opened. It was impossible for such a thing to have happened, she reasoned. Only a member of House Black could know the location of Grimauld Place. And the only Black around today with the ability to enter the house was Narcissa, with Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Cassiopeia dying last year (though they had preferred to live in the Manor).

Narcissa would not have entered the House at such an unseemly hour. At least she wouldn’t have willingly or without good reason. Then Jane heard a voice she barely recognised and her blood ran cold. Sirius. She could not judge what he would do. Particularly if the one he saw first in this House was Leo. Not even she knew which side Sirius supported. The man was always fonder of his friends than her, throughout their short-married life. Jane reached for her wand and rushed downstairs as silently as she was able to. Her heart was pounding and she prayed that he had remained the Gryffindor he had claimed to have been. That he had not given into his naturally dark magical core.

Sirius was not looking at her when she saw him for the first time in 12 years. Instead he was staring wide eyed into the dining room. Jane raised her wand at the bedraggled man. She knew that even if he looked it, he was not defenceless. Before he did anything, good or bad, she had to act first.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The Dark King is not the sanest person in the world. In his defence he is over 1900 years old.  
And i'm going to continue to prevaricate revealing his identity. Guess if you'd like.  
Sirius is a free Lord!  
And Jane is...not that ok.


	31. Sirius Black II

31 July 1993

Harry Potter was almost as worried as his Uncle about the escaped convict that was on the loose in Britain. Apparently armed and extremely dangerous, he had escaped from a high security prison. Worst of all, nobody knew where the man was. Not even an idea apparently. Harry gulped nervously as he looked over at Aunt Petunia, who was snow white in evident terror. This guy looked utterly insane. Hopefully he didn’t manage to kill anyone. An insane mass murderer on the loose. Harry honestly wasn’t surprised at this point.

Said insane ‘mass murderer’ was currently knocked out and tied up by magically bindings to a chair. Jane had kept him like this for hours, trying to pluck up the courage to revive him. With both Turais and Leo out of the room, which was locked with traditional Moncrieff spells she decided it was time. Jane pointed her wand at her husband, hand trembling.

“Renervate”

When Sirius woke up, he was bound and was face to face with a beautiful 30-something woman. Sirius recognised her. Her dark brown hair tied up into a bun and misty brown eyes. It was impossible. But the woman standing in front of him, she was most certainly his wife. Jane Moncrieff. Sirius’s eyes were drawn to the necklace hanging around Jane’s neck. The outside was made of amber and the inside consisted of a snake engraved into the centre of the locket and strange writing surrounding it.

“Lord Black.”

Sirius’s eyes raised from the locket to meet his wife maddened and wary ones.

“Jane.”

Sirius was currently tied to a chair by his very not dead wife.

“You’re alive?!” He grinned at her.

“And you aren’t in Azkaban.”

“The King wanted me free.”

“Youre with the Dark King now?!” Her eyes widened.

“I had to Jane. Pettigrew is hunting Harry… my godson. I have to protect him. Where I couldn’t protect our son.”

“The son who wouldn’t be dead if not for your actions that night?!” She shrieked at him

“Jane…” he said pained.

“SHUT UP!!!”

Sirius flinched

“I should kill you. You’re the reason he was murdered. Why we are still _hunted_. Like _animals_.”

“I know. And I’m _sorry_. Please! Believe me Jane! I never meant…” Sirius’s voice broke.

“And yet it happened.”

Jane lowered her wand, gripped her head and fell to the floor sobbing and pulling at her hair.

Sirius writhed against his bindings.

Seeing the repercussions for his actions. That they had not only affected him. Gods.

It was horrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was sitting quite happily drinking his first cup of tea for the day, a splash of brandy in it. His lips twitched up into a smile. Last night had been rather entertaining. Honestly, the falsely imprisoned Sirius Black had completely slipped his mind over the past decade. He’d been rather distracted for the past few decades by the fall of his Empire. Soon. Soon his plan would come to fruition. Soon he’d be free.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by a whack on the back of his head.

“OW! What was that for?!” Arthur whined rubbing the back of his head.

His half-brother Alistair slammed a newspaper on the table in front of him.

“Whit th' hell is _this_?”

“I believe it’s a newspaper. A magical one even.” Arthur looked up at him innocently, mouth twitching.

Alistair snarled at him, all teeth

“Oh, get tae fuck. How come Sirius Black’s on the front page?”

“Oh my. It appears that he’s escaped Azkaban. Fascinating.”

“Aye. Tis.”

Alistair’s eyes glowed in anger, wild red hair falling about his face.

Arthur gasped “Oh my! You don’t think that I could have helped in such an endeavour do you!?”

The Scot cocked his head at him. “Ah hae na idea whit ye ur daein' thae days.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him “That implies that you used to know what I was up to. Besides, what reason could I possibly have to free Sirius Black? He’s just one human my dear.”

“Aye. Yin human wha haes given human media a field day in their panicking.”

Arthur couldn’t help himself. He snorted. “It is rather funny isn’t it?”

Alistair picked up the newspaper, rolled it up and hit him again. Arthur just laughed.

“Bampot” Alistair muttered as he stormed off.

“You love me really!!” Arthur shouted after him before collapsing in laughter. His laughing fit did, unfortunately, result in him coughing up blood within a minute. Dying was a pain. Hopefully the afterlife would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks to be Jane.  
And I do love that the all powerful Dark King can be whacked on the back of the head with a newspaper.


	32. Marge Dursley

6 August 1993

Harry’s summer this year had been much more pleasant than the last, thanks in particular to the fact that he had received many a letter from his friends and sisters. Harry had not yet been able to bring himself to tell Aunt Petunia about Rose. He really should, but he feared that if he did, she would be lost to him. Aunt Petunia, when she was not lost in her memories, had been rather kind to Harry over the holidays. It was evident that Uncle Vernon feared for her wellbeing. Honestly, her change in character and more frequent spells of staring into the distance worried Harry as well. No matter how mean she had been to him over the years, she was no Uncle Vernon. She was still his Aunt. Harry honestly wasn’t sure how she would deal with the news that Rose was her niece, not her sister. Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the arrival of someone at the door. He groaned in his head. Today was the day that Uncle Vernon’s miserable elder sister Marge Dursley was arriving for a week long visit. The woman was the most horrible muggle that Harry had ever had the misfortune of meeting. She was cruel and almost as vicious as her favoured bull dog, Ripper.

Ripper was the reason that Harry was so wary of dogs. He was the very definition of a bad dog. He often went for Harry’s ankles, once he had barked harry up a tree in the back garden and not let him down until after sunset, when Aunt Petunia finally dragged him away.

The doorbell continued to ring and Aunt Petunia called for him to open the door. Knowing who would inevitably be waiting behind the door, Harry begrudgingly opened it. Nigh immediately he was greeted with an armful of we broli. Marge Dursley then rushed past him with her dog to greet Aunt Petunia and Dudley. As his Uncle took his coat off to dry Harry took the opportunity to ask him to sign his Hogsmeade form. As expected, he was refused, though Uncle Vernon did say that he might sign it later, so Harry counted that as a win.

Marge was unpleasant as usual when she finally noticed that Harry did, in fact, still exist. Thankfully, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia allowed him to spend his time in his room until dinnertime. Harry decided to use his time alone to practice some of his charms before supper. It was only illegal to do underage magic in front of muggles with no prior knowledge of the wizarding world after all.

It was at dinner that the… incident occurred. All in all, it had been rather pleasant, Marge had been much too distracted by Dudley and Vernon to pay any attention to Harry. Unfortunately, this changed as he was clearing the dishes away. He had had to hold in a laugh at the sight of something that Marge was doing and, of course, she was immediately on his case. In Harry’s defence, the woman had been giving her dog some brandy from her own glass.

The situation had only gone downhill from there. After discussing Harry’s new ‘school’ (not Hogwarts of course), she decided that it was a good idea to insult his Father. Harry could barely control his rage then. It was only the thought of the existence of his half-sisters that made him calm down. Harry admitted to himself, back then, that he didn’t really know anything about his father. For all he knew he could have been a drunk! And if he really was a Lord then he might not have required a real job, judging from Harry’s own trust fund it was certainly likely that his father was very rich. While Harry could somewhat control himself at the insults towards his Father, his Mother was another question entirely. When she said such horrible things about her. Well. Let’s just say that she grew to resemble a balloon more than she already did.

Harry ran to his room in a rage. How dare she say such things? How dare Aunt Petunia say nothing in defence of her own sister? He couldn’t stay in this house a moment longer. Never mind the fact that he’d almost certainly just been expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the statute of secrecy. Harry initially decided that he would go to Joanne’s house, or Rose’s. Then he realised. Even though they were his sisters he had absolutely no idea where they lived. Hell, he didn’t even know the identity of their other parents. Harry kicked his chest of drawers in frustration. He looked at the framed picture of his happily married parents and, thinking of his sisters, wondered how happy they really were together.

With Joanne and Rose out of the question the next place that Harry could think of would’ve been the Burrow. But Harry would feel horrible imposing himself upon the Weasley family. So, letting Hedwig out and onto the windowsill, Harry decided that he’d somehow make his Way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting on the edge of the pavement Harry realised that he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get into London, let alone locate the Leaky Cauldron. Whatever he could have come up with however, certainly didn’t include a terrifying stray dog, nor a petrifying magical bus ride.

Meanwhile, miles away, Rosetta Jane Evans-Snape was about to finds out that the contraception charm that she’d used with Roderick Lestrange didn’t work how she had thought that it did. There at the bottom of the page, written in tiny words was the information she’d been dreading.

_ “Use before each incidence of intercourse, do not use more than twice daily.” _

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rosie (sighs)  
Comments and Kudos


	33. Percy

31 August 1993

Percival Weasley had never been satisfied with his lot. It was one of the reasons why the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin. However, Percy knew what his family thought about Slytherins, knew how they treated his Uncle Elnathan and his family. They believed cunning and ambition to be a crime. Therefore, against his more evident traits, on his own request Percy was sorted into Gryffindor. He loved his family, poor, unrespected and unambitious as they were. And he could not bear the thought of being disowned by them.

Percy had worked hard for the position he now held the proof of in his hands. He had achieved the impossible over his years at Hogwarts. Percival Weasley was no Albus Dumbledore, no Grindelwald, and yet he had managed to obtain at least Exceeds Expectations in no less than 12 OWLs. Even Percy was unsure as to how he had achieved this particular accomplishment, he did even better than Bill. As a fourth born son, even if his parents were rich, he would have received next to nothing from them. It was one of the many reasons he worked so hard. Another reason was his ambition. His parents could hardly provide for them all, even with the money that Bill and Charlie sent home. He wouldn’t have his future children have to do the same. Wouldn’t have them turn out like himself, worried about money since he was a first year. Percy would never be satiated by a poor paying job in one of the least respected departments of the ministry. To ensure that, Percy needed the most accolades he could get. Excellent NEWTs would be essential. But holding the position of Head Boy would certainly help.

Percy placed his letter down and turned back to his bundle of research on the Azkaban escapee. After news broke of it a month ago Percy had started to research both how he could have escaped and the man himself. He’d been shocked and horrified to find out that the man was the one who had betrayed the Potters. Leading Voldermort straight to their doorway. That this same man was also Lord Potter’s Godfather was even worse. Good gods. Though interestingly enough the man didn’t appear to have had a trial, with the evidence having been so overwhelming. While for the life of him Percy couldn’t figure out how the man had escaped Azkaban, the how didn’t really matter to him right now. The fact was that he did. And that he might very well be planning to avenge his fallen master, to finish the House of Potter. Once and for all.

Percy needed Henry Potter to be warned. Only, he was completely uncertain that Percy himself was the right person to do it. That was why he had turned to his father. Potter would believe him, Percy was sure, they already had a good rapport after all.

A rap on the door alerted Percy to his mother’s wake up call. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron last night and tonight in order to do their shopping and efficiently depart for Hogwarts on the Express. Percy of course had been ready to go down for over an hour now. Ouckily, Mum and Dad had booked Percy his own room as a reward for becoming Head Boy.

Percy gathered the packages for his ‘friend’ and made his way downstairs to breakfast. He nodded across the table at his father and the man led the young Lord Potter away before taking a seat at the bar to deliver his packages.

The other man looked over at him, sipping his tea.

“Good day today isn’t it?”

“Wonderful” Percy replied

Percy got up then, leaving the packages behind with the man. Their interaction was complete. As he went to get some tea for himself and Mum, Percy saw his father walk into a hidden corner with the younger Lord. They were sorted he hoped. For now.


	34. Hogwarts Express 1993

1 September 1993

The Hogwarts express was as chaotic as usual but Rose didn’t notice any of it. She was too lost in her own thoughts and growing anxiety. While she could obviously just create an abortion potion and be rid of the worry entirely, she wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to. It was her baby. Entirely hers. The only family member that she could openly recognise as hers. The only person that she could openly love. Rose didn’t know what to do. She wished that she could talk to someone. Anyone. But the question would inevitably arise. Who’s the father? And she couldn’t answer that. Not if she wished to retain her friends. For who would like the mistress of the son of Bellatrix Lestrange? And Dad. Dad would be so disappointed in her. She knew it.

Rose didn’t notice as the train left the station, as caught up in her thoughts as she was. Joanne and Audrey were quite happy keeping to themselves. Surprisingly Rose rather enjoyed being the third wheel with them. It made it much easier to avoid certain questions.

Rose ended up falling asleep soon after the train left the station. At first her dreams were enjoyable. She was living in a pretty cottage surrounded by flowers and accompanied by 5 little girls and a baby boy rocking in a cot. Her Rod was having his hair braided with flowers and Harry was visiting and flying with the red headed little girl. Dad was sitting by twin little girls and a brown-haired girl a bit older than the twins, telling them a story. Rose smiled. It was beautiful. Then all of a sudden everything changed. The dream became a nightmare. The flowers began to freeze and die. Her brother, Dad and Rod all fell down, seemingly dead. The children began to scream in terror. As she looked around in horror a hand covered her eyes stopping her from witnessing the horrifying spells she was hearing. Crucios and Avada Kedavras were screamed every which way. Rose was glad that she wasn’t seeing them. A deep voice came from behind her, presumably belonging to whomever had a hand over her eyes.

“You best wake up lovey”

Rose started awake only to find that the train had halted in its tracks. Rose’s heart sank. They were on a bridge. Not at Hogwarts. The lights flickered once…twice….thrice….before going off completely. The compartment was now both freezing and incredibly dark, lit up by the light of the storm. A crackle alerted Rose to the frost growing over the window. Rose needed to go. Now.

Opposite her Audrey and Joanne were clinging to each other tightly.

“What the fuck’s going on?” Joanne muttered agitatedly.

Rose got up from her seat.

“Wait here. I’m going to see what’s happening out there.”

At that Joanne and Audrey rose up quickly.

“No. We’re coming too.”

“Aye.”

Rose nodded. She wasn’t going to convince them otherwise. They were bloody stubborn.

“It might be an idea to have our wands out.”

Her friends nodded in agreement and cautiously they ventured out into the freezing, dark corridor.

The silence was more than simply eery. It was threatening. The slide of a door made them all jump in surprise and point their wands towards the culprit. It was just Courtney. Her two friends Bertha Weasley and Cedrella Stewart had both been married off after OWLs, as a thirdborn daughter of a non-noble pureblood family Courtney had escaped the same fate. For the moment.

“What’s going on?” McLaggen’s forest green eyes seemed almost to glow in the darkness.

Joanne didn’t seem particularly keen to answer her proclaimed arch-nemesis. So, Rose did.

“We’re not sure. We’re off to check it out now.”

The Gryffindor prefect nodded her head.

“I’ll come with you. Four wands are better than three.”

Rose agreed and they moved forward cautiously, wands out facing all sides.

A dark figure came into Rose’s line of vision and her blood seemed to freeze. The tracker she’d put on Harry was flaring up, signalling that she’d neared him.

There was a dementor right outside of her brother’s compartment.

Holy fucking shit. Rose almost screamed before starting to run towards it. Before she could reach it however, someone inside cast a Patronus. As the dementor fled Rose tried to decide whether or not they should go into Harry’s compartment. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the decision was taken out of her hands as Joanne rushed into the compartment. She and Audrey followed, closely after came McLaggen.

Harry was lying unconscious on the seats. It took him a minute or two to awaken. Rose tried to hold herself back, allowing Joanne to hold his hand. It appeared that one of the members of staff had saved her brother. As she turned to thank him Rose noticed that McLaggen’s eyes were narrowed in on the man. Rose patted her “McLaggen.” There was no response from the pureblood. Rose nudged her harder. “McLaggen. What’s the matter?”

Without taking her eyes off of the man (professor?) Courtney hissed at her quietly

“There’s something not right with him Evans. He doesn’t smell right.”

Rose was confused and looked back at the Professor. She couldn’t see anything strange with the man, save for perhaps his raggedy clothing.

The professor gave Harry a piece of chocolate, looked at both Joanne and Rose herself oddly before turning and leaving to talk with the driver.

Mayhap McLaggen was right about him. On second thoughts. He did seem rather odd.


	35. Dementors and an Audience

1 September 1993

Draco had been as distracted as anyone by what had happened on the train. It was why it had been such a relief to find himself in the great hall. Hopefully there would be an explanation. Certainly, there would be a perfectly normal sorting ceremony and feast.

As the ceremony began the thirteen-year-old corrected himself. A perfectly boring and excruciatingly long sorting ceremony. Just a bunch of branch purebloods, mudbloods and bastards. Well, at least until they got to Chang and Daphne’s little sister Astoria. They were at least a little interesting. Then another bunch of nobody’s before one of Theo’s half-sisters was sorted, Arvina Nott.

“Which wife is she from then?” Draco hear Pansy whisper to Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes before answering “Wife number five, Cedrella Burke.”

Lord Nott was currently on his sixth wife, a Greengrass girl aged 21. Lord Nott was 65. Honestly, the man was disgusting. Added to the fact that none of his wives had lived past the age of 30 (the age at which his first wife had died back in 1963) it was a horrific wonder to Draco that anyone was even considering marrying a Lady of their family to the wizard.

There was barely enough time to grow bored again before the next interesting one was sorted. Ethel Selwyn, the eldest daughter of the current Lord Selwyn. And more importantly, one of the girls being seriously considered by his parents as a prospective future bride. House Selwyn was an old and respected House after all. Not to mention dark-neutral, best of both worlds. They were still dark aligned, but they were also highly tolerated, even like by some light families.

The girl sorted after Ethel Selwyn though. Well. Draco knew who his parents would want him to marry now. For the first time in over two centuries a true Slytherin was coming to Hogwarts. The shock about the great hall was palpable as her name was called.

“Slytherin, Susanna”

Unsurprisingly the girl was sorted into Slytherin and as she made her way over to their table Draco stood, the rest of Slytherin House following his lead.

“My Lady” he bowed and offered her the space next to him.

She nodded at him and sat.

As the sorting ceremony was finishing off, all eyes remained on Susanna Slytherin. Some stared at her in awe, others in suspension and hate, all in bemusement. Why now? Why had the Great Houses begun to return to Hogwarts?

The choir began its annual song before Dumbledouche made his speech.

“Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I’d like to say a few words, before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor.”

To be polite, Draco gave the man a couple of claps. He then turned to Harry. Apparently, Potter had fainted at the sight of one of the dementors. It was odd. [otter was a Gryffindor after all. To faint at the sight of one wasn’t normal. Unless he’d been attacked.

“Potter. Potter. Is it true you fainted?” Draco said in mild concern, “I mean, you actually fainted?”, Draco corrected his tone to sound more amused.

The news that a bloody giant would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures was not welcome news to Draco. He doubted the former groundskeeper had the capacity to teach, let alone teach about magical beasts.

The Headmaster’s final note regarding the dementors was even more unwelcome. Who on earth thought that it was a good idea to put dementors on schoolgrounds??!! Draco decided that he’d have to write to his cousin about this.

2 September 1993

When Roderick read the news of the dementors in Hogwarts he was horrified. The knowledge that a Slytherin had been sent to Hogwarts was almost as concerning. There was only one person he could think if who could fix this. So, Roderick wrote, and sent his fastest owl with the message. There were dementors at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was afternoon when Arthur received the letter from one of the few wizarding Lords he associated himself with.

“Hey Alistair.”

Alistair looked up from the book he was reading “Aye?”

Arthur took a swig from his rum “Apparently the ministry of magic has sent dementors to Hogwarts”

“You already knew this. Why are you bringing it up again?”

“Well yes. But I’ve just received a letter from one of the Lords bringing it up. Not sure why.”

Alistair rolled his eyes at him “You realise that the wizard probably wants you to do something about it?”

Arthur groaned. He had feared that that might be the case.

“Do I have too?” he whined

“Unless you want to try to get Lilibet to intervene in politics I’d say yes. Or you could let all of those cubs become soulless husks.”

Arthur hit the table and stood quickly “Brilliant idea my lovey! I’ll just ask Lilibet to talk to them!”

Alistair’s hand met his face in exertion.

Arthur made his way to the drawing room of Buckingham Palace with a crack.

The Queen was standing in the middle of the room. Which was odd. She was usually in her study.

“Lilibet! Darling!” He bent down and kissed both her cheeks in greeting. The human woman was so tiny. It was adorable. “How are you my sweet.”

“Quite well Arthur my dear. And you?”

Arthur brushed her question off

“Anyway. So, I was wondering.”

“No.”

Arthur gasped. “But I haven’t even asked yet?”

“Is it to do with politics?”

Arthur hesitated. “Maybe.”

“Then the answer is no. One is a constitutional monarch Artie. We do not intervene in such matters.”

“Well yes but….”

“If it is so important then you can ask the Prime Minister. Speaking of the man.”

A servant came in and announced “The Prime Minister to see your majesty.” Seeing Arthur he added “And your Grace.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and he had a hushed quick conversation. “No.” he said

“Yes”

“Nope.”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“N-”

Prime Minister John Major walked into the room. He went to bow to the Queen before noticing the other presence in the room.

“Well isn’t this an occasion. Both in the same room. Whom am I to greet first then? My Queen? Or my Country?”

“Major.” Arthur nodded at him.

“Lord England. I am delighted that you have decided to grace me with your presence.”

England twitched. For such a boring man he sure was able to vex.

“I was just wondering about the dementors. Scotland as well.”

“I’m afraid I don’t really find it my business to oversee the works of the Ministry of Magic. You’ll have to take it up with Cornelius himself.”

England’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Well I best be off then. Leave you two to your audience.”

He kissed his Queen’s cheek again before cracking away.

Scotland was still reading his book when England arrived back, though he’d stolen his rum.

“No luck?”

“Shut up Scot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.  
Bye guys. Nice writing to you. Say hello to a surprise crossover. It's been nice while it lasted. Let the angry comments pour in.
> 
> If anyone continues to read this then I should say that I won't be updating over the next week since I have something due.


	36. Filler: The Foundation of Hogwarts c. 990 AD

Sometime in 990

They were founding a school. Helga had managed to bring together three of her closest friends, Rowena, Salazar and the obnoxiously idiotic Godric. With the increase of attacks onto wizards by muggles the increasing dangers posed by Nordic wizards she had decided that it would be for the best to provide a safe haven for the many orphaned by muggle attacks. This safe haven had slowly become a popular destination for even those children who had parents remaining, such as their current star pupil Merlin. Eventually, her dear friend Rowena had simply suggested that they take this opportunity to teach young witches and wizards to harness their magic. To build it though. That would be difficult. In order to accommodate the thousands of young wizards and witches across the British Isles, it would have to be massive. Much bigger than the hall which housed their current population. The amount of protective charms as well. The entire young population of wizarding Britain and Ireland would reside in the castle. The level of protection would be something that not even they could provide.

Rowena and Salazar had come up with a very impressive protective charm which would shield the castle from sight. Salazar had even brought a pretty young Basilisk onto the grounds to guard them. Godric had transfigured a number of captured knights into stone guards who retained the skills that they had when they were human, to act as the guardians of the people which they hated for all eternity. Godric had quite the vengeful streak. Salazar had thought it was brilliant. Helga had thought it was cruel. Helga herself had grown a massive forest filled with endangered magical creatures to hide the castle and provide a protective barrier. But it was not yet enough. The defences were not even close to impressive enough to ensure the safety of all of their future students.

This was how Helga had found herself in her current predicament. They had decided to go to the Illumin for aid in protective charms. Apparently 3 Kingdoms had thought that their plan was an excellent idea and had all come to ‘help’. Even Rowena had not expected such a successful turnout. Thus, Helga found herself mediating a meeting of 2 men and a woman who all hated each other’s guts and would much rather slit one another’s throats than work towards a common goal.

Currently it appeared that they might be arguing over which one of them would get to kill Norway. An argument while completely unrelated to the topic of protective spells did explain why they were all so eager to get the children out of the way. Each one of them wanted an army of wizards at their beck and call.

Lady Ireland chucked an entire fucking wall at the sole German in the mix. Lord England’s Germanic accent still came through on occasion though he had been a British Kingdom for over 500 years now, and this was one of those time she assumed. As he began to throw knifes at the woman while screaming at her in a language that for the life of her Helga couldn’t understand. Lord Scotland, evidently feeling left out began to draw his sword.

Helga could not believe her friends had left her to deal with these bloody terrifying people/creatures alone. Actually. She absolutely could. Helga took a deep breath before screaming.

“Tace!!!!!!” (Quiet)

She and her friends all came from different Kingdoms/regions of the British Isles, herself from Gwnyedd, Rowena from Scotland, Godric from Cornwall and Salazar from Eastern England. Thus, their birth tongues were all different. Therefore, they conversed in Latin, the same language used by diplomats. Every European Illumin worth anything spoke the language, so it had been decided that this was the language that they should converse in.

“_Now. If you are done with your silly little arguments? Might we get down to discussing the implementation of more sturdy protections for the students?”_

The 3 Kingdoms were finally quiet, deciding to simply glare daggers at each other. Helga could only pray that they agreed on at least one idea. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. I said I was going to work. But procrastination. Anyway here's a short little one-shot filler


	37. The Hippogriff

2 September 1993

Hermione had decided that Wednesday would undoubtably become known to her as her least favourite day of this week. First periods were Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy (of which, only Arithmancy was any good), second was Transfiguration (a relief from the tediousness of most first periods) and then after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, which was much more up Harry and Ron’s alley than her own.

Hermione honestly hadn’t the slightest idea why Rose enjoyed Divination so much. She was taking it as one of her NEWTs for god’s sake. That along with Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Rose was renowned in Hogwarts as the only Gryffindor student that Professor Snape even somewhat liked, due to her talent in Potions. It honestly bemused Hermione that such a talented student, a Potions and Charms prodigy, could also study Divination. It seemed like a bunch of complete nonsense to Hermione. But since Rose liked it so0 much she thought that she really ought to give it a try.

Hermione had regretted this decision within 3 minutes of entering the classroom.

Then the afternoon came. Their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid as their teacher. Apparently, he had a ‘real treat’ for them. Hermione dreaded finding out what that was. She loved Hagrid, truly she did, but he didn’t exactly have the greatest track record with judging the danger posed by different magical creatures.

She was right to be nervous. For the first Third Year lesson they were to be greeting a Hippogriff. A bloody Hippogriff! Hermione wasn’t the only one afraid of the creature which could easily kill them with a swipe of it’s talons. When Hagrid had talked of the monstrous books as if it was something obvious Hermione had tried to defend him. However, when Malfoy said what he did she stayed silent. He was saying what they all were thinking, in a horrible manner, yes, but he wasn’t entirely wrong. Hermione also couldn’t believe that Hagrid of all people was to be their Professor. And that swagger. It did things to her heart that she certainly would never admit to. Of course, Hermione was then immediately reminded of why exactly Draco Malfoy was NOT attractive. He was an arse.

That was why he’d gone up to the Hippogriff after Harry had landed. Malfoy was equally as proud as the Hippogriff. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have the talons it did. As Malfoy lay on the ground wailing Hermione panicked. While he might have had it coming Hagrid telling him that it was just a scratch was no help at all. Malfoy had just been ‘scratched’ by a ginormous talon. He needed to go to the hospital wing immediately.

She said as such and watched in a combination of worry and pity as the Malfoy heir was carried away, bemoaning his situation, blood oozing from his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny chapter today. Finished with that thing, so you should be getting regular updates this week. I do have another thing due in early May though, so might disappear again.  
C and K


	38. The Little Snake

4 September 1993

When Susanna Slytherin’s eldest brother and surrogate father Silvanus had told her that she was to attend Hogwarts she had been surprised to say the least. No Slytherin had attended the school since the reign of Queen Anne. When he had told her that she was to integrate herself into Death Eater society on the orders of the King himself. Well. That was a surprise. That she’d been trusted with such a task, no. She was a Slytherin after all. As well of the only one of her family the correct age for entry, all of her 7 brothers being years too old for a new entrant to Hogwarts. What was surprising was the fact that the King had taken an interest in their lives once more.

Susanna brushed her hair some more, long dark brown locks falling down her head in waves. Tonight was special after all, she had to look her best. Seraphina had been calling to her since the boats had docked. She wished to talk to her. To meet the blood of Slytherin who once more walked the corridors of Hogwarts. And tonight, they would meet. She had finally found a reason to get herself away from the many boys who thought themselves worthy of her hand. Paupers and Lordlings alike had been clamouring for it since the moment she sat herself down at her table. This night however, she had rid herself of them all, by claiming a night to worship the goddess Artemis. Alone. Of course, the idiots fell for it. Susanna supposed that they weren’t to know that her house had converted mainly to Christianity centuries ago to avoid persecution. Of course, they still prayed to the old gods in private. Even sacrificed on occasion. But they were true Slytherins. It was much safer and easier to be seen to worship the new one. Susanna dressed herself in her Sunday best, put her cloak on and covered her head before making her way out of the dormitories and down to the chamber through the passageway that existed in each of the dormitory rooms of Slytherin. Known only to House Slytherin.

Once she arrived it was evident that the Chambers needed a massive cleaning. Another side project for her. Looking about and finally finding the Basilisk it was also evident that Susanna hadn’t simply been called here for a pleasant chat with the old snake. For sitting at Seraphina’s side stroking her ginormous head was a man with long blonde hair concealing his face. Susanna could feel the power oozing off of him in waves. Even more powerful than her brother, Susanna knew that this could only be one man.

“My King.” She curtsied.

The Dark King looked up from his position at the snake’s side.

**“_Hello little girl_.”** Seraphina greeted her as the King rose and began to make his way towards her.

Susanna nodded at her in greeting. Before she could blink, Susanna found herself staring up at the giant of a man. By her calculations he was at the very least 6” 4. The King grabbed her chin in one hand and turned her face about, inspecting her.

** _“So, this is the little sister Silvanus sent.”_ **

Susanna’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. His hand drew back and he sat down into a chair he’d summoned.

**_“Please. Sit.”_** He gestured behind her with a hand. Glancing in the direction Susanna noted a second chair. Gathering her skirts she sat daintily.

The King leant to one side, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

** _“I don’t suppose that your dear brother told you the details of your…task?”_ **

** _“He told me that I was to infiltrate the traitors who have sided with the so-called Dark Lord.”_ **

The King rubbed his neck with his thumb and hummed in agreement.

** _“At the bare minimum I intend for you to be my little snake. Feeding me information on the traitors.” _ **

** _“The bare minimum?”_ **

** _“Indeed. I also want you to get me an army. For you to turn my people back to me.”_ **

Susanna blinked. The ones in her year shouldn’t be too hard. She already had most of them under her thumb. And so long as she could lead the unattached boys on, they ought to be easy enough. The married ones however. And the girls. They’d be more difficult.

** _“I can get you one in five years my King.”_ **

**_“You have two.” _**At that he stood up and brushed off his suit trousers.

** _“Well this has been a pleasure my little snake. Succeed at this and I might even reward you. Personally.”_ **

He turned and vanished the chairs with a snap of his fingers.

Raising a hand and waving at her from behind.

“Tschüss!”

Susanna was left reeling on the floor; her chair having vanished from underneath her.

Seraphina was laughing at her shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tschüss is apparently a casual way of saying goodbye in german.  
I thought it was pretty obvious but the bold italics are parseltongue.  
So, do we like Arthur's new plaything?


	39. Boggarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the original characters of Hetalia are not my own, the species I've made them into is. And honestly, England is so OOC that he's practically an OC at this point. Ngl.
> 
> Probably should add a warning for possible traumatic flashbacks to A levels 😂😂

6 September 1993

It was finally time for Rose’s first NEWT level DADA lesson. She expected that they’d begin with a test, as each one of their other NEWTs professors had. To make sure that each of the students was both ready and wanted to do their subject. Audrey and Joanne of course sat next to each other, leaving Rose to reluctantly take the desk next to Courtney McLaggen. She’d been useful on the train at least, and without her sidekicks and with the responsibility of Gryffindor Prefect Rose had her fingers crossed that McLaggen might improve her attitude this year. Currently McLaggen had her eyes narrowed in on the Professor and her nostrils flared.

“Good Afternoon young witches and wizards.” Professor Lupin said.

“Good Afternoon Professor.” They echoed politely.

“Now, if everyone was paying attention during the welcoming feast, you’ll know that my name is Professor Lupin. It will be my privilege to teach you this year.” Professor Lupin paused.

“As with all of the Professors of NEWTs Level courses, before we begin the curriculum you will be tested. There shall be two practical tests as well as an in class written assessment. Understand?”

“Yes Professor.” They echoed.

Professor Lupin nodded. “Now, for the first practical today the most basic skill for a student of defence shall be tested.” The man paused for effect. “Courage.”

Someone appeared to have been a Gryffindor.

“How you react in the face of danger is critical to this course. In order to determine whether or not you’ll be able to face the dangers I shall be teaching you to counter over the course of this year I shall be having you face your greatest fear. You might remember facing this creature three years ago, but be warned. As we grow so do our fears. What you faced three years ago may very well have changed. Now. If you could place your bags at the back and line up by surname in alphabetical order.”

Rose did as the Professor asked, feeling nervous. Last time had been embarrassing enough, now, with her…situation. She feared exactly what the boggart would determine her deepest, darkest fear to be. Looking about it appeared that she wasn’t the only one. The Slytherins appeared particularly jumpy. Of course, with the fears so many of them had in third year and their Slytherin cunning, it wasn’t at all surprising that none of them wanted their deepest fear shown to the world. It was a good test for them though. Making sure that they could all face the things they’d be introduced to this year and next.

With them going in alphabetical order of course the first to go was Frederick Abbott. The pureblood heir’s boggart appeared to be his Grandmother. With blonde hair streaked with white and sky-blue eyes, the Lady was dressed in her birth family’s colours and beckoning to him. Demanding he do his duty.

“Riddikulus!”

The great lady fell to the floor covered in feathers and squeaked like a mouse.

Laughter rang out across the room.

“Very good Abbott. Next!”

Audrey was next, swaggering forward. The boggart transformed, shifting into a mirror image of Audrey herself. Only, the Boggart Audrey was decked up in a wizarding wedding dress and her head faced the floor. Marriage. Audrey’s worst fear in the entire world was getting married and becoming the perfect witch wife. Audrey stared for a bit before casting the spell. As she walked past her to the back of the classroom Audrey was unable to meet either Rose’s or Joanne’s eyes.

The student’s boggart hadn’t changed over the past three years. There, wand drawn and smirk on it’s blurred face was an Auror. Albert Avery had frozen just as he had in third year. The boggart Auror approached him and Avery finally cast the counter-charm. Turning the Auror into a clown.

Rose feared that this particular boggart would prove quite prevalent among the Slytherins, many of whom remembered the Aurors coming to their houses to ‘free’ them. They were the last year group to remember thankfully. Being between 4 and 5 at the time.

Wilhelm Bulstrode was next. His boggart had remained the same as well. A shade of Voldemort coming to punish his family for fleeing to Germany during the war. Bulstrode disposed of the boggart with little difficulty.

Edgar Burke’s boggart was his disappointed father as before. The Riddikulus came immediately that time. Then there was another Auror attacking for Valdimar Crabbe. Before the first Gryffindor came up. His was unsurprising, though different. It was an odd version of Seraphina. Of course, his greatest fear was a basilisk. The Riddikulus couldn’t come fast enough. Rose let out a sigh of relief as a grass snake took the place of the giant basilisk. Unfortunately, Elora’s boggart took the same form. She wasn’t able to bring herself to Riddikulus it, instead freezing on the spot. Luckily, before anyone could get hurt Professor Lupin spirited her out of the classroom. Leaving Rose facing down the boggart.

The boggart shifted around a number of times before it finally settled. Rose found herself facing the image of Roderick and his wife, as well as her friends and family, including one of the children she saw in her dream. Only this Roderick. He was dressed all in black with his sleeved pulled up exposing his arms and the death eater mark that lay on one of them. Her friends and family surrounded him in a circle, laying dead on the floor and the woman she recognised as his wife smiled as she placed her hands and head of his chest. Roderick pointed his wand up at her and his mouth began to form very familiar shapes. Rose shook herself out of her stupor before it could get the Avada out of its mouth.

“Riddikulus!” Roderick ran in circles barking.

Rose jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around it was Professor Lupin.

“Well done Miss Evans. If you could go to the back of the classroom?”

Rose practically ran there. She missed almost all of Joanne’s own boggart as a consequence. Only being drawn out of her borderline panic attack by a pair of hands on her shoulder.

“What was that Rosie?” Joanne asked sternly as James Flint stared at the boggart of his sister laying in a bed of her won blood.

“Can we not talk about it Jo? Please?”

Joanne narrowed her eyes at Rose.

“Later then.”

Rose knew then that she wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation for much longer. So she nodded and turned her attention back to the much shorter line of students as Joanne made her way over to Audrey.

Flint had finally managed to change his boggart into a ghost. Rose had a feeling that he might have been seeing a real-life event, to think only of death. It was sad. The Ravenclaw would look no one in the eye as he walked to the back to pick up his bag.

Meanwhile their suspicions of Anna Fuller’s parentage were all but confirmed as an Auror shade faced her down, trying to grab her. After it was Riddikulused George Golightly was next. His boggart was still his mother. Melinoe Golightly née Vane. He was quick to cast the charm. Another so-called muggleborn was the next to face an Auror shade. The Hufflepuff Helios Greenwood was also quick to cast the charm, but much more shaken. It was different to his one in Third year and appeared to have shaken him. Beatrice Haywood, an actual Muggleborn, was then faced with a German Shepherd before Cato Hodge took the stage. Alongside his boggart which, as before, was a bloody dragon. A gigantic, fire-breathing, flying lizard was facing them. Rose thanked any god that might have been listening that he took less than two seconds to say the counter-charm.

After Hodge there were only two remaining. McLaggen and Andrew Weir.

McLaggen’s boggart was a creature with the same hair and eye colour as her. It was over 6 feet tall and had long hair tyed in a ponytail. The creature/man’s fangs glinted in the light and its/his eyes glowed. Golden scales covered the man’s cheeks and dragon’s wings stretched out from his back. One long clawed finger beckoned her towards him as McLaggen took a step back. She stuttered out her Riddikulus. Rose didn’t blame her. Even as a boggart, the creature’s presence was oppressive. She shivered.

Finally, there was Andrew Weir. His boggart was honestly hilarious in comparison to all of the others. The Ravenclaw’s worst fear was failing his exams. Rose couldn’t help but laugh. As she left the room and braced herself for the oncoming conversation Rose couldn’t help but think about McLaggen’s boggart. What was it?

As Audrey took one of her arms and Joanne the other, the thought left her mind. Rose gulped as anxiety spread throughout her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...McLaggen might not be entirely human. Though I have been foreshadowing that fact since she was introduced 😅  
And Rose is gonna have to finally come clean. Let's see if she can channel her inner Slytherin. Poor Audrey...
> 
> And yeah I know I said I’d upload more this week. But in my defence it was my birthday on one of these past few days.


	40. A Conversation

Rose was reading a book on her bed that evening when Jo and Audrey finally approached her. This year they only had McLaggen in their dorm room, since Pennie, Beth, Stewart and Weasley had all got married after OWLs. As McLaggen was doing rounds tonight they had the dorm to themselves. Joanne and Audrey sat down on the bed next to hers, which was McLaggen’s (hopefully she wouldn’t find out). Joanne crossed her fingers together and rested her chin on them, bending over.

“So. Your boggart.” Joanne said.

Rose took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Joanne raised an eyebrow and glanced at Audrey.

“What for?” she asked.

Rose twiddled her fingers and glanced down nervously.

“I’ve lied to you both. For years.”

Joanne bit her lip and grabbed Rose’s hands. Rose hadn’t noticed she’d started scratching them. Joanne stroked them comfortingly before saying. “Tell us now then. We’re your friends Rosie. You can tell us anything, you know that.”

“Do you remember Roderick Lestrange?”

“Aye of course.” Audrey said, cocking her head in question.

“Well we’ve been friends since first year.” Rose looked up to gage their reaction before continuing after it seemed that they weren’t angry.

“And last year…”

Joanne stroked her hands again. “Last year?”

“Last year we started dating.”

Joanne and Audrey were both obviously gobsmacked but once that was out the secrets wouldn’t stop spilling from Rose’s lips.

“I’m pregnant now too. With his babe.”

Joanne’s nose wrinkled in disgust, Rose didn’t take it personally though, she didn’t particularly want to think about Joanne and Audrey having sex either.

“Your Father, whoever he is, does he know?”

The thought was too much for Rose and she began to cry. Her emotions running rampant at finally talking to someone about her situation.

“No. I haven’t even told Rod! Oh gods. Dad’s going to be so disappointed in me!” She wailed.

Luckily Rose’s two best friends in the entire world simply took her into their arms and let her cry into their shoulders, holding her tightly. When Rose had finally calmed down Joanne began to speak.

“Oh Rosie. It’s alright. I mean I don’t quite understand Lestrange of all Lords. But you can’t help who you fall in love with. And it’s not so bad. Especially if he recognises the babe as his own. Me and Julia have been well off all our lives thanks to the money that the late Lord Potter allocated to mum for us. And it sounds as if you’re close to Lestrange so everything will probably be fine. You need to tell him though. Him and your father. He’s your Dad Rosie. He’s not going to disown you. Especially since you’re a bastard yourself.”

Rose calmed herself, or at least she tried to. Rationally she knew that Joanne was right. Rod loved her. He’d support them. And Dad, well Dad couldn’t judge her for something he himself had done, could he? But she couldn’t bring herself to believe it. They’d be disappointed in her and abandon her. She just knew it.

Rose couldn’t let Jo and Audrey know what she thought though. So instead she simply told them they were right and she’d write a letter to Rod right now, informing him of the babe. Of course, Rose had no intention of doing this but unfortunately for her Joanne wouldn’t stop looking over her shoulder until she did and then when it was finished escorted her to the owlery to see it off.

Rose sighed. Her friends might not know all of her secrets, but they certainly knew her character.


	41. Artoria

Artoria was miserable. Then again that wasn’t new. She could barely remember a time when she was truly happy. If she had to put a time frame on it then she’d probably have to say that the last time she was happy was in 1978. Back when her family was whole. She was only 4 at the time. Her little sister Atilia was two and Aquilius was still a babe in Mother’s tummy. Mother was alive. And while concerned, Father was happy. Then Mother died giving birth to Aquilius. And Father was no longer happy. Since 1978 everything seemed to have progressively worsened for Artoria. In 1980 her brother and sister both died, making her the Heiress Presumptive again. For the next couple of years she spent all of her time either with their house elves or being taught by her grandmother on how to be the Lady of a Great House, Suo jure, with Father either locking himself away in his study or drawn into the war trials from 1981 onwards. Then in 1982 he’d remarried. After saying for the past four years that he never would, he remarried. The whore. Margaret _Potter_.

And then, after the girl was born, he told her. The reason for his remarriage. That she was to be the wife to a Death Eater’s son rather that the Head of House White. Two years. Two years she’d spent being groomed to be a Lady suo jure. And then all of her inheritance rights were to be taken as she was to be married off to a Dark Lordling that she’d never met. Just so that House Lestrange wouldn’t be wiped off the map. She had been furious. Not at anyone in specific, just at the world as a whole. At only nine years old Artoria had had her world fall apart before her own eyes three times. First when her mother died. Second when her siblings died. And finally, third. When her own father sold her off like a house elf. For the benefit of another House nonetheless.

A vase exploded beside her at Artoria’s anger. She hated this house. She detested her husband for the freedom his existence had taken from her. For the power that he held. The same power which should have been hers. It had been hate at first sight for them both. They’d been introduced less than a week after Artoria had been told of their engagement and by the time they’d met Roderick had been under house arrest for over a year, his every move watched by at least three Aurors. It was no surprise that the two nine-year olds had disliked one another. Oh, they were cordial at first yes. But then Artoria stuck her nose up at him and Roderick sneered at her.

Their marriage was never going to be a happy one, neither of them had ever managed to get over their first impressions of one another. To Artoria Roderick was always going to be the unappreciative, snide Death Eater’s child. And to Roderick she was always going to be the uppity and arrogant witch he was forced to marry. It was a miracle that they’d managed to reach a relationship of occasionally amicable acquaintances that lived in the same house and reluctantly had sex maybe twice a year.

Artoria was thus completely unsurprised when she visited their owlery (she kept her hawks there and liked to check on them when she was bored (which was constantly)), and found a letter from a girl called Rosie addressed to her husband. If they were more amicable, she’d have left it for the House elves to find and deliver to her husband. But they were not. And Roderick was out again. So Artoria picked up the letter and brought it inside. She was intrigued as to what her husband’s likely mistress had to say for herself.

It was a bastard. They’d been married for three years and he’d already found himself a mistress and sired a bastard child. Artoria laughed pessimistically. Why was she not surprised? Everything always got worse for her. She’d been horribly depressed when the first babe had been a girl, the poor thing would be sold off like Artoria was and she didn’t even know it. Artoria couldn’t even bear to look at her. And then the second girl had come and Artoria’s depression had turned to dread. That feeling of dread overtook her again as the possibilities of this child set in. What if Roderick’s Rose gave birth to a boy?

Artoria was many things but she was not naïve. She knew that if she couldn’t give birth to a living son then, well, there were things that could, and would be done to make way for someone who could. She saw the way the Lady Dowager looked at her while her husband was not looking. Many pureblood women died mysteriously if no boy, or child, was born. If this girls name was Rose then it was likely short for Rosetta. A name most common among House Brown, a House which was both noble and light. A perfect replacement for her. Though she could have been a half-blood, Roderick’s background did not make such a possibility likely. Artoria knew one thing though. Roderick couldn’t know about this babe. But she couldn’t allow the girl to vanish into the dark either. So Artoria decided. She’d gain herself a mistress. She smirked and took a long gulp of the wine she’d poured for herself, thankfully she hadn’t broken that in her anger remembering her past. Evidently her magic was as much an alcoholic as herself.

She’d sat herself in one of their drawing rooms. Usually she stayed in her own quarters but she was having them renovated part by part at the moment, and the house walls were not usually very good at holding silencing spell, at least outside of Lord Lestrange’s office. The bedrooms did but Artoria did in fact sometimes leave her own. So, she found herself here.

When Roderick stumbled in, hair and clothes dishevelled and obviously drunk she was surprised. Wizards were notoriously difficult to get drunk. Maybe Tyche would finally bestow fortune upon her and her husband would drop dead from alcohol poisoning. Of course, Artoria was never so lucky though. So instead her husband faceplanted himself on the sofa next to her armchair, feet dangling off the edge. The wizard was grumbling to himself about something or another.

Artoria rolled her eyes and glanced at the letter next to her thigh before returning to the book she’d been attempting to read. It was not the most engaging of texts. But it was one of the few in the manor that she hadn’t read yet.

“What am I doing with my life Artie?”

“Oh, we’re talking now are we Roderick?” Artoria replied sarcastically.

Roderick jumped up seemingly surprised by her voice, before collapsing back on the sofa.

“Artoria? What are you doing here?”

Artoria raised an eyebrow “I am having my quarters redone. So, I shall be spending my days here for the time being.”

Roderick blinked rapidly. “Oh. Alright.” He glanced down at himself. “I am in a bit of a state aren’t I?”

“Indeed.”

“I was out drinking with the other Great Houses. And the King. He’s great. We kept drinking after the other lords went home”

Roderick began to try and do his buttons up before realising his shirt was inside out.

Artoria gave him a once over before replying “It appears as if you did a bit more than drinking husband.”

Roderick yawned, curling up on the sofa. “He’s a very persuasive man when he wants to be.”

Roderick didn’t deny what she was insinuating. Either he didn’t pick up on it due to the drink or...At least she had blackmail on him now. It would secure her position in the household if she could say that she had the ability to out him as a homosexual. Never mind the fact that she knew that Roderick had a pregnant mistress. She knew that. He never had to. Artoria couldn’t let the rug come up from underneath again. Never again. She’d go to almost any lengths to ensure that that did not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Artoria. You were being so understandable. Why'd you have to do this?  
Roderick! I know England is sexy but come on. You're having an affair on the person you're having an affair with! Sighs  
As always comments and kudos are appreciated


	42. The Break In

31 October 1993

When Percy saw the crowd gathering at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, he was at first annoyed. It seemed obvious to him that someone had decided to change the password as a joke, almost certainly his obnoxious little brothers, Frederick and George. Then he saw what was left of the portrait and Percy went numb in terror… Something had tried to get into the common room. Percy gathered himself and addressed the audience assembled before him.

“Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched.”

Percy quickly sent a message to the Headmaster via a portrait near them. As he arrived Percy saw the alarm on his face and paled. It was impossible to control all of the children as they rushed towards the painting that the Fat Lady had escaped to. When she told them what, nay who, had tried to break into the common room Percy paled even further along with the other children who began to scream.

Sirius Black was in the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo had decided. He really was not a fan of his Uncle. Oh his being back had made Aunt Jane a bit happier all right. But his decision to fucking break into Hogwarts had meant that Leo had been immediately placed in a room under lock and guard. It wasn’t even necessary! The King had said that he’d get his case reviewed, at which point he’d certainly be proved innocent, especially with the backing of the King himself. But nooo. His Uncle couldn’t be patient. That’d make too much sense for the Gryffindor.

Leo drummed his fingers on the table he was sat at as they interrogated him. As if he actually did anything to aid in his Gryffindor uncle’s idiotic plan. Gods! It was so annoying. Leo sighed, head on his hand. A knock on the door was followed by the entrance of Professor Snape.

“Did you aid him then FitzBlack?”

“No” Leo met the Professor’s eyes readily

“He escaped Azkaban, didn’t he? Why would he need any help breaking into Hogwarts? The Dementors certainly couldn’t stop him before.”

The Professor hummed in apparent agreement. Leo thanked his lucky stars that his Father and Professor Snape were close for a bit, at least according to Aunt Narcissa.

“Would you be willing to give us your memories to prove that?”

Leo raised an eyebrow “I’m underage Professor. You can’t do anything without my guardian’s permission.”

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and assessed him. Leo’s head hurt.

They both knew he was right though. Leo was untouchable at the moment. Especially considering the fact that no one other than House Black knew where his guardian and aunt lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos  
Also, I'll be back next Tuesday. Final essay due so trying to focus on that   
Stay safe!


	43. Quidditch

13 November 1993

Saying that the weather today was bad was a massive understatement in Rose’s opinion. Lightning struck about them as the rain poured and the wind howled. Rose shivered and clutched herself tightly as she stood among the cheering Gryffindors who were shockingly upbeat despite the thunderstorm they were in. Rose had absolutely no idea why on earth the Professors had thought it a good idea to go ahead with the match today. With weather this stormy someone was surely going to get seriously injured.

Rose shivered again as her thoughts drifted. She still hadn’t told her Dad about Rod or the baby. She knew that she needed to at some point. But she couldn’t keep herself from putting it off. She kept telling herself that she’d tell him tomorrow. But tomorrow kept coming and going with no change. At least she might have Rod. Rose wasn’t entirely sure that the Lestrange that she had been exchanging letters with was actually Rod, the handwriting and tone being noticeably different from other letters she received from him. Letters which had no mention of the baby. But it was comforting to have someone to talk to. Even if that someone may in fact have been Artoria or Alexandra Lestrange rather than her boyfriend. She should attempt to write to Rod himself about the baby again to ensure that it was actually him that was responding to her updates. But it had taken enough courage to send the first letter. Rose wasn’t sure she could bring herself to send another. Besides, probably-not-Rod had become a very nice pen pal over the past month. And if it was indeed Rod’s wife that she was exchanging letters with then Rose would feel horrible if she suddenly stopped sending letters to her. Gods. Rose really was such a Hufflepuff when she thought about it.

It was at that moment that Rose felt it. The cold washed over her and terror filled her heart, leaving her dazed and detached from reality, grasping at her belly. A girl’s shriek tore her from her trance. Looking up Rose saw the girl. She was falling to the ground on a flaming broom. Luckily her fall was slowed by a quick charm from Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately, the witch wasn’t able to fully halt the broom and the girl barrelled into the ground at a slower speed. Nurse Pomphrey quickly rushed her off the pitch. It would have been foolish to even hope that the girl was not too heavily injured.

As Rose heard Joanne talk about the “fucking lightning” that the Gryffindor girl had been struck by Rose again questioned the sanity of her professors for letting the match go ahead and not postponing it. She’d long since lost sight of Harry and the thought of him flying among the lightning littered clouds chilled her to the bone, or maybe that feeling was the wind and rain.

As it turned out, as always Rose’s instincts were correct. Before she knew it, a limp body came falling through the air at an unfathomable speed. Beside her she heard Joanne scream out Harry’s name in terror. Rose could have sworn that her heart stopped. When his descent began to slow Rose couldn’t tell if he was truly slowing down or if she was seeing her baby brother fall to his inevitable demise in slow motion.

While it turned out it was the former, with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, her Dad and the Slytherin Girl all casting the slowing spell simultaneously at him. It had slowed Harry’s descent enough that the fall didn’t kill him. Rose couldn’t get over the fact that Harry had just almost died as a result of an accident while doing the thing he was best at. It made her wonder how long she had before a freak potion’s accident killed her dad. So, as she sat at Harry’s bedside, alongside his other friends, teammates and family, Rose decided that as soon as Harry woke up, she’d tell her dad everything. About Rod. About the baby. Because who knows how much time they had left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. I'm dead. Stress bois. Stress.  
Comments and kudos blah blah blah


	44. Minerva

Minerva McGonagall had seen many things over the nearly four decades she’d worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had seen multiple generations come through the school by the time the eighties came around. But nothing could compare to the shocking arrivals of recent years. Yes, it had been deeply unsettling to lay eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange’s sons, Lord Roderick with his heart as ice cold as his eyes. And Cygnus ‘Fisher’. The boy that had been dead for almost 11 years when he came to Hogwarts. Albus didn’t believe her when she said that she thought the boy to be the twin of Roderick Lestrange who had apparently died soon after birth. Why would he? The Lestrange’s had had many stillborn babes before their ‘only’ living child was born. A dead babe was much more believable than a living one. It was obviously just a coincidence that two boys with exactly the same hair shared a date of birth. And of course, there was the question of why the second born would have been spirited away. Minerva had her theory on that as well. Although exceptionally rare, there were some twins who had different sires. Minerva wouldn’t even think it of course. But let’s just say that Cygnus ‘Fisher’ looked very much a Black. Even the characteristics that made him look different than Bellatrix were blatantly Black traits. There was certainly no Lestrange in him. Even if she was wrong and the boy wasn’t Bellatrix’s spawn, he was certainly the bastard of one of the Blacks.

But even Cygnus and Roderick Lestrange had been expected. The arrival of Rosetta Evans hadn’t, nor Leo FitzBlack. Of course, Minerva knew in the back of her mind that Lily had given birth to a daughter in secret. But knowing and seeing the girl were different things entirely. Before she’d met the girls eyes it had been as if she was looking a unfreckled copy of Lily herself. Then Minerva had met the girl’s familiar coal covered eyes and it had been as if a wave washed over her as she realisation who exactly Albus had taken the girl to after she’d been separated from her muggle part of the family. Minerva was sure that Severus did not know that she knew, after all if he did then Minerva had no doubt that the knowledge would have been promptly obliviated from her. Minerva also thought that their interaction must have been consensual. After all there was absolutely no way that Albus would’ve given a little girl to a rapist, sire or not. Rosetta was Minerva’s star pupil. Then again, she was the star pupil of almost all of her Professors, unsurprisingly the girl particularly excelled in Potions, and not due to nepotism if her 100% score in all of her OWLs Potion exams were to be believed.

Leo FitzBlack on the other hand. His arrival was much more shocking. They were not entirely sure the identity of his father, although Severus thought it to be Sirius Black. The very fact that the boy was obviously a recognised Black bastard was unnerving. For considering his age, it was highly unlikely that the playboy Sirius would have even known that he existed, so many men and women that he was known to have slept with over the course of the war. Gods, until she had reached his name on the register that sorting none of them had known that he existed. Of course, before the war House Black was always very secretive. But hiding a recognised bastard who was likely the emergency successor to the dying House Black upon the death of Sirius? It was just getting ridiculous.

Of course, even the Black bastard hadn’t been the most surprising arrival. That had been the Italian-looking girl this year. A member of one of the Founder’s Houses was once more attending Hogwarts. The girl was doted upon by the other Slytherins, almost worshipped. From what Minerva had seen of her the girl appeared to be the perfect pureblood lady. Aloof yet compassionate. Beautiful yet humble. Intelligent but not obviously so. Neither she nor anyone else knew why exactly Lord Slytherin had sent his only sister to grace their halls with her presence. But it was certainly suspicious. Minerva did wonder if it had anything to do with the break in of Sirius Black. If Lord Slytherin had felt it necessary to send his only sister to protect them from Black though. Well that was a terrifying thought. Or perhaps he feared that the members of Slytherin House were becoming too dissenting from House Slytherin… Minerva did not know. She did know that she had to keep a close eye on the girl though. As well as the one that she had on Harry and Rosetta. Minerva sighed. At least Roderick Lestrange and Cygnus ‘Fisher’ were no longer her problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy VE day guys!   
Well I'm gonna be busy later today/tomorrow so this is for the eighth. Even though its just past midnight...  
Anyway. So mysterious maybe Blacks am I right?  
So who do you think that (a) Cygnus' and (b) Leo's parents are?  
I mean I already know but I'm curious if you'll guess right XD
> 
> Stay safe and comment and kudos!


	45. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

Severus smiled as he prepared the second cauldron in his study for his daughter to use. As with all of his NEWT students Rosetta received a one-on-one mentoring session once a fortnight it was the only time that they could really talk without inviting suspicion, despite the fact that she was the most talented Potions student Hogwarts had seen since Severus himself. Of course, while all of his other NEWTS students either asked questions in sixth year or required him to supervise them as they worked on their graduate modified potions during their seventh year. His Rosetta was different. She had Severus’s potions skills and as such had made modifications to numerous potions over the years. Thus, instead of using their three hours together for further study Severus spent the hours catching up with his daughter while brewing potions to restock Madame Pomfrey’s medical supplies.

Severus smiled softly at the thought of that. The very first potion that Rosetta had ever ‘helped’ him to make had been a cough potion. It had been back when she was still very little, less than a year after she’d come into his care. Rosetta had been so incredibly shy those first few months. But eventually she’d managed to sneak her way into his potion’s lab. Of course, Severus had noticed her presence immediately but since she wasn’t doing anything, just sitting and watching he’d let her be. It had turned out to be the correct decision, with her asking to help only weeks later. It made sense that they’d grown close through potions. Rosetta may have looked much more like Lily than himself, but she had almost all of his character. And his talents. Be it Potions or Occlumency Rosetta was talented. But she also had a talent that neither he, nor Lily (at least to the best of his knowledge) possessed. She had the sight. While his Rose-petal was not a prophet she dreamt things, she heard things and sometimes she even saw things. Things that always came to pass in one way or another. Though she had mainly stopped telling Severus of the contents of her dreams and visions long ago some of the ones that she made as a child scared Severus. Visions of a snake rising from a grave. Of a dragon breathing fire across all of Hogwarts. Of armies of darkness and light crashing together to bring only death. Of a beautiful princess, decked in jewels pointing her wand at a wild haired dog and a massive snake, dead children at her sides. They did not paint a pretty picture.

Severus was struck from his thoughts by the arrival of Rosetta. While initially both relieved and happy to see her, those feelings were quickly replaced with concern. For Rosetta’s anxiety appeared to have overtaken her again. Her eyes were on the floor and Severus could make out the raw skin, nearly bleeding, of her scratched hands. As the door closed behind her Severus jumped into action, walking up to her quickly and taking her damaged hands into his own.

“Oh Rose-petal. What happened?”

Rosetta burst into tears and began blubbering words out incoherently. Severus quickly held her tight and began to rock her.

Eventually, after many minutes she was finally able to get out what she had been trying to say.

His baby was pregnant. She was only 16 and she was going to have a baby. Severus knew his daughter well. She’d always wanted a family member who she could openly love and for her to abort this baby, while the more sensible option, especially with the forthcoming war, would be highly out of character for her. Severus comforted her. Let her know that he’d do anything he feasibly could for her. That she could always talk to him about anything. Absolutely anything. So of course, she did. And he discovered that her baby’s father was none other than one of his former…partner’s children. Roderick Lestrange. Fucking shit. Rosetta’s already vulnerable position as a soon to be mother had just become leagues more dangerous. Because she was the Gryffindor mistress of a man who would almost certainly soon become a death eater. Severus cried inside for his daughter’s predicament. He had never wanted her to be in the same position that Lily had been in. The mother of a future Death Eater’s bastard child. And she had little family to turn to. Unlike Lily who had had her sister. Well. Unless. But no. His Mother’s family had never accepted him before. Surely, they wouldn’t help them now. Looking at his daughter though, with no options but to drop out of school and live her likely short life as a Death Eater’s mistress, Severus knew that he had to try.

That he had to ask the Noble House of Prince for help. Severus grit his teeth.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it was hard to write this chapter. So its p-robably not that good. I might revisit it at a (much) later date.  
As always I love to hear your opinions! Hopefully the new table of contents is appreciated too.


	46. A Less than Happy Christmas

17 December 1993

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. The Great Hall was bustling that morning, as it was the last day of the Autumn term. As one looked about the table there was everything from Haggis to Fruit Salad, toast, porridge, waffles. If you fancied something, it was there. It was for that reason that Jo’s plate looked like someone had thrown up on it, she couldn’t pick one breakfast choice! Her plate was heaped with sausages, baked beans, bacon, waffles and honey. She skipped out on the fruit and veg, it was Christmas after all!

“Ye should probably have something slightly healthy with that.” Jo’s girlfriend Audrey lectured her, eyebrows raised as she stared at the monstrosity that was Jo’s plate.

Jo snorted. “You’re one to talk! How much black pudding is that?”

Audrey hit Jo’s arm playfully. “At least I have some strawberries.”

A hoot disrupted their meal as the post began to arrive.

Rosie obviously received a letter. Probably from her darling death eater boyfriend Jo thought judgementally. She had barely believed her best friend when Rose had told her. Of course, she had to accept it though. That’s what friends did after all. It didn’t mean she had to like it. Thinking of the situation that Rosie had found herself in almost ruined her good mood. Jo helped herself to some more bacon and attempted to make a butty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Audrey receive her letter, her girlfriend grew steadily paler as she read through it. Soon enough her already incredibly pale scot of a girlfriend was as white as a ghost. Jo was worried enough as it was, though she figured that Audrey probably wouldn’t want to discuss the contents of the letter in public, upset/scared as she was.

When they finally made it back to the common room after lessons Jo immediately led the still-pale Audrey to the dorm room, neither Rosie nor McLaggen were there thankfully. So she sat them down on her own bed and asked. What was wrong? What had the letter said?

Joanne FitzJames only got one answer to that question.

Audrey Aiton had finally been engaged.

Her girlfriend was to marry a pureblood wizard come summer.

Joanne clung to Audrey as they both broke down in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At six months pregnant Rose’s morning sickness had thankfully finally passed, though it was getting much more tiring to keep up the concealment spell as time went by. Rose thanked the gods that the babe would be born before mocks started. She looked at the letter she was writing. By now Rose was certain that while all of her letters were addressed to Roderick Lestrange, all of the replies to them were not from him. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do about that fact however, she couldn’t very well floo to his house to check that he’d actually received all of her letters could she? Wait, could she? She knew the addresses of both Lestrange manor and their town house in London…but if all the replies were from him then she most definitely did not want to meet the face of his wife. The guilt came over her again. The poor women. Particularly if she didn’t know about Rod’s relations with her.

Rose was shaken from her thoughts by a squeaking noise. She started and looked about, noticing no one in particular. Eventually she spotted the rat looking at her. She should have been relieved, but instead it oddly made Rose nervous. Rose gasped as her parchment appeared to begin to turn into a map and the names of both her brother and Frederick and George Weasley began to be written up it. Then Rose blinked again and found herself staring at the nearly blank parchment once more…she shook her head. What an odd vision.

It was later that night that Rose figured out what she had to do. As she made her way to the Great Hall for supper from the library Rose noticed that the notorious Weasley twins were hiding in an alcove. They obviously thought that they were almost invisible to her. Then again though the boys were terribly inventive, they were still idiots.

Looking straight ahead she said. “It needs to go to Henry James Potter. It is his by right. To Lord Potter. It is necessary. Take heed.”

Pretending to have gone into a trance Rose shook her head and began to walk away, hoping that the twins would take heed of her words. It was time for supper after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor girlies. I'm so sorry for what my plot is doing to you.   
Ah well.  
Comments and kudos as usual


	47. Rockabye Baby

10 March 1994

Rose was standing in the main living room of Lestrange Manor, contractions minutes apart, a babe soon to be born. As to how she had found herself in this place well. The answer to that question was actually rather simply. She had been invited. For a while Rose had been beginning to think that she would have to drop out of school if she was to have her baby anywhere but the chamber of secrets. Even Father could not think of an alternate location that would be safe to give birth to a babe in secret. She had thought she would have to leave her studies to raise the babe, she still might. She had written of her woes to her pen pal who at this point she was absolutely certain was not Roderick. And whoever it was had given her an address to floo to when the time came. It was possibly an incredibly idiotic decision that she had made when she had accepted the mystery persons offer. But her gut said that nothing was wrong, and Rose’s instincts had not led her astray yet.

So, she found herself here, in agony, awaiting the arrival of whomever it was that had been writing back to her. When the stunningly beautiful women entered from one of the doors leading to the room, she was in Rose was not surprised. The silver blonde hair paired alongside amethyst eyes clearly displaced the noblewoman’s heritage. Her Lestrange colours, her husband. As she had suspected, her pen pal for all these months had been none other than Lady Artoria Lestrange herself. If Rose did not trust in her instincts, she almost certainly would have flood right back to the hearth she’d came from. But Rose did trust her instincts. So instead she greeted her host.

“Lady Lestrange. My name is Rosetta Evans, I was invited to come here when the time came.”

Lady Lestrange was obviously a little surprised, more than a little if she was attempting to hide her emotions.

“I had expected a Brown.”

The pureblood looked Rose over once, twice. Before gesturing at her to follow.

With a great amount of effort follow Rose did.

The room she was brought to was large, with a comfortable looking bed sitting centre stage. Rose collapsed onto it. Lady Lestrange spoke again as she placed her hand on Rose’s arm.

“I shall have the house elves bring you anything you ask for. If you wish I can stay by your side throughout this, I have done it myself twice with Esme and Druella. I certainly know how it feels.”

Rose thought that considering the fact that Lady Lestrange knew her as her husband’s mistress, about to birth his bastard, she was being incredibly nice. Rose managed a smile at the Lady before another contraction, stronger this time, caused her to grimace.

If she was to die in childbirth, away from her friends and family, at least it was in this incredibly comfortable bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose laboured for hours, her pen pal at her side and a mediwitch between her legs. Artoria had put her under a glamour so that the witch would not recognise her. The woman in question was sometimes frowning, sometimes smiling comfortingly at her. Rose could not remember most of the process if she was being honest. She could barely even recall the agony she had been in.

All that Rose remembered of the event with clarity was holding her babe in her arms, freshly washed and dried with magic. A wisp of red hair upon its head.

So enchanted by the sight of her baby was Rose that she did not notice the seriousness of Lady Lestrange’s expression as she turned to the smiling mediwitch and asked the babe’s gender.

“It’s a girl m’Lady. A beautiful little girl.”

Artoria laughed in happiness and turned to Rose, who was certainly not a Brown. Happy in the knowledge that she would not have to kill the babe of the girl, who, over time, she had become so fond of.

“A girl Rose. She’s beautiful.”

“She is isn’t she? I know what I shall call her I think.”

“And what is that?”

Rose turned to Artoria and smiled. “Lily.”

She turned back to the babe.

“Lily Eileen Viktoria Evans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo.   
So Artoria didn't have to kill the bastard baby. Yay!  
Comments and Kudos as always!


	48. Oh, Roderick

20 April 1994

Roderick was currently heavily debating his position on pureblood supremacy. Why you ask? Because he was currently at the Wizengamot. Hearing out the case of Lord Lucius Malfoy v. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the topic of the injury of the Malfoy heir on Hogwarts Premises, under the watch of a professor. By a _hippogriff_. The major question of course being whether Roderick’s cousin was injured as a result of his own actions or if the school was liable. Either way Uncle Lucius was calling for the execution of the creature that had harmed Draco. Calling for the execution of an endangered magical creature. Their non-intelligent brethren. And most Lords and Ladies present seemed to be willing to acquis to his demands. If only so that he would drop further charges against the school. Draco had of course parroted what Uncle Lucius told him to when he was called to testify, Roderick had no doubt that in reality Draco had probably acted too prideful for his own good, the boy could be such a Gryffindor sometimes.

All those facts aside the fact that the trial was taking so long was the vexing part. It seemed evident what the result would be. Hippogriffs would soon lose yet another of their already dwindling number. Hogwarts would bet away with no further charges, save for perhaps a small fine, and the Malfoys would walk out of the courtroom somewhat victorious. Instead a great number of the Lords and Ladies were busy wasting everybody’s time harassing Headmaster Dumbledouche with questions (ranging from fair to truly idiotic) completely unrelated to the case at hand. If Roderick was a lesser wizard, he would be massaging his forehead and groaning in annoyance at that moment. As it was, Roderick was a Pureblood (not that that seemed to be a particularly great thing in this room) Lord. The height of propriety (with the exception of his multiple affairs) and posture. So, he sat politely through the many, many, _many_ hours of non-questions and non-answers before finally after an eon they were let go. As he had expected the endangered hippogriff was to be put down, and Hogwarts was to pay damages to House Malfoy, to the sum of 100 galleons. The Head Professor for the subject Care of Magical Creatures was also to be reprimanded for inaction.

Roderick left the Wizengamot faster than you could say Basilisk. He headed straight for the Dark King’s London Residence. He needed to rant at someone and, like with most things, the King was the best man for the job. He certainly was not about to rant at his wife. He had not seen the woman in months, staying in his London House since Yule and not returning to the manor at any point. He had been much too busy for any distractions. Well for many distractions. Roderick had not been able to look his wife in the eye since remembering what he told her to her face back in October while drunk. It was then when he began to spend more and more time in the capital. Away from her. Away from their daughters. 

Roderick shook off his guilty conscience and focused on his anger/annoyance. Thank the gods for floo. Roderick did not know what he would do without the secure mode of transportation. Luckily the King had allowed Roderick access to his London abode via floo, so the journey there was quick. Said King was sat in an armchair reading a muggle newspaper of some sort.

“They’re going to kill a fucking hippogriff.” Roderick shouted exasperated

“Hello to you too Rod. And what’s the matter with that. Its not as if they’re endangered.”

“They are endangered Sire!”

“Huh. Are they _really_? I should really catch up on the situations of other species, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh _gods_. How can you not know that?! Gods know Scamander has been going on about it to everyone more than enough. Do you not read the news?

“I _skim_!” The king said defensively. “Besides, even if they _are_ endangered it’s only one hippogriff.”

“It’s only one more until there are none left Arthur. It was the same for the Quagga you know.”

“I suppose. I still don’t see how it’s my problem though.”

At that Roderick fell into a terribly unbecoming rant, on this rare occasion letting his thoughts flow freely out of his mouth. Arthur just sat there staring at him, trying his hardest not to laugh at the unusual behaviour of one of his favourite Lords. He may have been suicidal, but he still had a sense of humour.

Roderick was too enveloped in his rant to notice the red-headed scot enter the room, a mix of amused and annoyed. Arthur noted him though.

“Well if it isn’t the eternal thorn in my side!”

The red-head snorted as the dark King’s statement broke Roderick from his rant, leaving him flustered and composing himself.

“We both know that you’re the prickly one Rosie.”

Roderick was not reminded of his own Rosie at that. And the thought of both of the nicknamed Rosies laying in bed with him definitely did not cross his mind. Nope. Definitely not. Oh _fuck_. Nope. Nope. It was time for him to _go_. Maybe he’d check in on his daughters. Use sex with his estranged wife as a distraction from these thoughts. That was a great idea. He’d do that.

“Who’s he?” The red-headed man’s question broke Roderick from his thoughts.

“Oh that’s…Roderick? Yes Roderick. He’s one of my Lords. A _wizarding_ one.”

“Roderick, that thistly unicorn next to me is Alistair. He’s my husband. He’s also my baby half-brother. Share the same bitch of a mother.”

Roderick… did not know what to do with that information. Judging from the glare the newly named Alistair was directing at the King, Roderick was fairly certain that it would not be wise to stay there to figure it out.

“Well it has been a pleasure to…” Roderick began

“Shut up Arthur you bloody German!”

The King stuck his tongue out at his brother-husband before dodging an armchair.

It was at that point that Roderick decided to see himself out. It was to the sound of a massive fight that Roderick flooed to his Manor, exhausted, confused and very very horny.

It did not help his situation to come into the living room and see his wife and mistress talking amicably with one another, a red headed baby in Rosie’s arms and Druella and Esme playing on the rug.

“Hello Roderick.” His wife purred at him predatorily.

If anyone ever asked Roderick would completely and utterly deny any mention of fainting dead away at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Roderick... XD  
For so much talk of endagered species, incest and affairs this turned out as a very cracky chapter.  
Yes there may or may not be more incest than I let on. In my defence they aren't human. And its not as if their relationship is particularly healthy anyway. England and Scotland. Noice. I'll go now.


	49. Susanna and her Lords and Ladies

6 June 1994

Susanna Slytherin had been finding it a bit harder than expected to completely turn the entirety of Slytherin to the side of the King. Of course, if she told the other first years, and many of the second years to jump they’d ask ‘how high’ but the third and fourth years had an annoying habit of adding the condition of a betrothal to their obedience. As if she would. Susanna had much better choices than simply becoming the Lady of some noble house. She was the only daughter of House Slytherin in her generation after all. She had been betrothed to cousin Carl, the heir to House Ravenclaw, before he and Lady Gryffindor had eloped last year, leaving a succession crisis, considering that Carl only had one brother, and he was not terribly inclined towards the opposite sex. After the elopement and before her King had sent her to Hogwarts there had been some talk of cousin Hubert, the Heir to House Hufflepuff, or Turais Black, the Heir to House Black. The second had been the King’s suggestion, before he had decided that she could best serve him in Hogwarts. Now if all went to plan and Susanna was successful, she had some hope that she could end up in a better position than Lady Hufflepuff or Lady Black. If she was right, if she did well, Susanna might be able to become a Royal Mistress. And wasn’t that much more impressive? So yes, as much as Draco Malfoy might seek her hand in marriage, she had much better options than him.

Of course, once one got to the fifth years and above things became much more difficult. They saw her for the child she was, and many were heavily tied to their betrothed. Eric Selwyn was an exception to that, but then again, he cared little for politics or warfare and spent the vast majority of his time with his unmarried twin sister Amice. After months of trying and failing at every turn Susanna had finally, begrudgingly, turned to her dear Seraphina for advice. Seraphina, not knowing much about human politics, let alone those of Slytherin children and teenagers, had in turn asked the King himself. It was he who had pointed her to the bastard, Leo FitzBlack. FitzBlack was well liked amongst his peers, many of whom appeared to be under the impression that he was his Father’s family’s heir. Susanna supposed that they must think all of House Black extinct, even the women, if that was the case. FitzBlack was a sarcastic boy as well. That must have been why the King liked him.

Speaking of him. FitzBlack approached the picnic blanket she was sitting on. The girls she had taken as her Ladies-in-waiting for lack of a better term by her side. Susanna gestured for her ladies to leave them. Astoria Greengrass, Maud Guthrie, Liriope Prewett, Rosamund Rosier and Ethel Selwyn left in the order of precedence of their Houses, with Astoria leaving first as a member of the highest-ranking House represent amongst her Ladies. FitzBlack gave her a slight inclination of the head as she invited him to sit next to her as they sat on the hill overlooking Hagrid’s hut and the forbidden forest. Most others preferred to sit on the other side of the castle, overlooking the lake, that simply made her picnics here more peaceful. She was here to play witness to the unjust execution of the hippogriff. Poor beast had made enemies with the wrong house, little to its knowledge.

“So. What did you seek my presence for today milady?” FitzBlack asked sarcastically.

“An update.”

“Well I am currently debating the benefits versus deficits of murdering the Heir to House Flint. Other than _that_, everything is _fine_. Convincing upperclassmen that their great Dark Lord is nothing in comparison to the King that nobody has seen in decades is _such_ an easy task.”

“Well, you do not have to be so sarcastic about it.” Susanna rolled her eyes before restraining herself from biting her lip in worry.

“We only have two years FitzBlack. One year from now they all must support the right man”

“Doesn’t ask for much does he?” FitzBlack said rolling his eyes. He gestured to the sandwiches laid out on her blanket “May I?”

Susanna waved her arm at him in invitation.

“He is the King. He expects only the most exemplary of service.”

FitzBlack simply hummed in reply, eating his sandwich while overlooking the forest. Susanna decided to pick up one of her own, biting into it daintily.

Beside her FitzBlack snorted. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He nodded his head over to their left, where the menhirs stood next to the gate.

“Your darling Malfoy’s watching you again.”

Susanna held in a groan of annoyance. She couldn’t quite hold it in in its entirety however, replying with.

“Oh god kiss me now and make him go away. I am absolutely never agreeing to a betrothal to that boy.”

FitzBlack snorted again, picking up another sandwich. “Darling, you’re 12. I hardly think you’re ready for that sort of thing.”

Susanna almost elbowed him before she remembered her manners and simply flicked her hair in a haunt manner. “People have been married younger than I.”

“You say that as if it should be normal. And this is coming from a bloke whose great-grandfather was thirteen when Grandmother was born. And great-grandmother was fifteen. Like how did that even happen? Wait no. I do not need to think about that.” His face scrunched up in disgust and Susanna couldn’t stop herself from giggling a little.

The scrunch of disgust turned to a small smile of amusement.

“Look whose laughing. Somebody should call the Prophet. Photograph this rare event.”

Looking over his shoulder Susanna spotted the golden trio come out of the gate. Malfoy’s attention was immediately diverted.

“This should be rather entertaining” she said, FitzBlack turned to look where she was looking.

“Ooo. _Fun_.”

“Tea?” she offered him a teacup.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

They sat drinking their tea as the muggleborn held up her wand to Malfoy’s neck in amusement before turning away, seemingly at her friends beckoning. It was rather disappointing. At least until Malfoy said something else and the muggleborn turned and punched him right in the face. Susanna was not ashamed to say she grinned. The arrogant toerag had been annoying her for such a long time. A fist to the face was _very_ satisfying.

Of course, this amusement was soon to be followed by the death of an endangered creature so she assumed it would be balanced out. Then of course that turned out not to be the case as they watched the trio that had just entered the hut come out from behind the menhirs once more and go on to alert themselves to the arrival of the minister and then to lure the hippogriff away from danger. It was pleasantly surprising. Susanna brushed off her dress and stood, gesturing her Ladies back to clean up the mess. She did so love having other noble born girls at her beck and call, it was very amusing. The girls luckily had not seen anything, having been preoccupied sitting and creating magical embroidery behind them. As she took the offered arm of Leo FitzBlack Susanna decided that all in all this day had been a welcome respite from her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know the drill right? C and K


	50. The Rat

6 June 1994

Rose missed her little Lily…Artoria had let her stay in Lestrange manor for over a month after Lily had been born and then once Roderick had found out about her, he’d insisted that she be raised at the manor. Rose supposed she was lucky that Artoria had agreed to that. They had their own little wing there now. Though of course Rose still had the rest of this school year and the next before she went to live there. Dad did not like the fact that she would move in with Roderick at all…Rose didn’t blame him. She too feared for her future living with them, particularly if she had a son before Artoria did. If that happened… Rose didn’t know what her friend would do. She was lucky that Artoria had accepted Lily. But if a boy was born…Rose shook her head. The solution to that was simple. She simply wouldn’t risk conceiving. There would be no chance for mistakes if she never slept with Roderick in the first place. At least not until Artoria had given him a son. Dad said that she would never have to live with them. That he would be talking with his cousins at the end of the school year, the Princes. Rose wasn’t sure that she wanted that either. Before Dad had brought it up after Lily was born, she’d never even known of their cousins. It was a bad idea to go to them. Rose knew it. But Dad insisted that it was better to ask family than to blindly trust the son of Bellatrix Lestrange, and his wife, the woman who was named after the Dark King.

It had been that sentence that had sent Rose off on the search she was now conducting. Dad had looked panicked after even mentioning the so-called Dark King. Like he should never have mentioned the man. The shade of Voldemort they had faced last year had mentioned a Dark and Light King as well. If they both mentioned the man then he must be both alive and important. And yet Rose could find no records of him in any of the historical texts kept in the library. Any books that seemed to begin to mention him had been blacked out or made illegible by some spell or another. And there were a lot of those. Her searches had also alerted her to the sheer amount of blacked out information in their history. It seemed that the further back one went in the records the more blacked out paragraphs there were.

All of a sudden Rose’s head seemed to be on fire. It burned and she saw flashes. The moon. A werewolf and a grim. Harry. Dad. A rat with red eyes. A cauldron and her brother held captive; his blood taken from him. A snake rising. The rat once more. The Shrieking Shack. She came back to herself suddenly gasping for breath. Rose had to go. She had to go now. Rose ran as fast as she possibly could. She had to get to the shrieking shack. If she didn’t then the rat would run. The rat could not run. She did not know why. She just knew that it couldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione’s journey past the Whomping Willow and through the tunnel to find Ron and the grim had been eventful to say the least. When they finally made it only to find the terrified face of Ron and his shrieks that Sirius Black was an Animagus that was more so. Turning around and facing the door as it swung shut revealing Sirius Black himself had brought terror to their hearts. Terror and rage in Harry’s case. The man who got his father killed stood before him. Sirius Black did not look how they had expected him to. Instead of dirty hair and a bedraggled prison uniform Sirius Black looked ever the part of a pureblood Lord. His hair was long and shiny, tied back out of his face in a bun, his robes old fashioned but obviously expensive, and around his neck was a snake locket. Showing his death eater loyalties Harry supposed snarling in rage. The Lord took a step forward.

Hermione pulled Harry behind her; teeth bared threateningly. “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!”

Sirius Black grinned manically. “No. Only one will die tonight and it won’t be you.”

Hermione could not die for him. Harry wouldn’t let her. He snarled and charged the Death Eater.

“It’ll be you!” He got him in a chokehold before and raised his wand at the pureblood wizard before Professor Lupin burst in expelling his wand from him and gesturing him away from Sirius Black.

“Well well Sirius. You’re looking surprisingly good for all those years in Azkaban.”

“I found my Jane Remus. She’s alive!” He cackled and Professor Lupin lowered his wand.

As the Professor that Harry had come to like so much helped the man that had sold his parents out up Harry was overcome with too many emotions to name. How could he do this to them. The two embraced like old friends reunited.

Sirius laughed mad as a hatter. He muttered unintelligibly to Lupin before they were able to pick up a statement

“Let’s kill him Remus, together!”

“No!” Hermione screamed forcefully, her eyes glowing in rage. “I trusted you! And all this time. You’ve been friends with him! He’s a werewolf! That’s why he’s been missing classes.”

“How long have you known little dragon?” Remus Lupin said, approaching them.

“Since Professor Snape set the essay.”

“Well well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age. Unsurprising considering how smart your parents are.”

“Enough talk Remus! C’mon let’s kill him!”

“Wait!”

“I did my waiting! 12 years of it! In Azkaban! My son’s dead because of me! My wife mad beyond repair! All because of him!”

Harry hoped that Hermione was noting this all down. It could be useful if they got out of here. But as Lupin handed his own wand over to Black and told him that he could kill Harry. Harry had a feeling that they would not be able to use this information.

“But wait one more minute! Harry has a right to know why.”

“I know why.” Harry’s voice shook despite his best efforts.

“You betrayed my parents. You’re the reason they’re dead.”

“No Harry it wasn’t him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead.” Remus said

“Who was it then?”

“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius shrieked madly. “And he’s in this room. Right now. Come out come out Peter! Come out come out and PLAY!”

As Sirius Black who may not have betrayed his parents began to wave his wand around madly Snape rushed into the room. Harry swore that he had never been happier to see the wizard in his life. With Lupin’s lies displayed to them today, whether or not he was telling the truth about Pettigrew, Snape was beginning to be one of the most reliable teachers in this school. He would always hate harry, but he’d also always be there to protect him.

“Ah. Vengeance is sweet. I hoped I’d be the one to catch you.”

Lupin approached Professor Snape. “Severus.” He bowed away at the wand waving at him.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here’s the proof.”

“Brilliant Snape. Once again, you’ve put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

Snape put his wand at Black’s throat.

“Give me a reason. I beg you”

Lupin approached to try and deescalate the situation.

“Severus don’t be a fool.”

“He can’t help it its habit by now.” And Black completely negated any effect of Lupins words.

“Sirius be quiet.”

“Quiet yourself Remus!”

“Oh, listen to you two. Quarrelling like an old married couple.”

“Why don’t you run along and play with your chemistry set.”

It was at that moment that Rose came barrelling through the door, breathing heavily, she’d put on weight since her month away from them Harry noted. She put a finger up, gesturing at them to wait a moment for her to catch her breath. The three adult wizards ignored her, though Harry noted that Snape made sure she was behind his back.

“Who’s that pretty little thing then? Playing with a little Lily. Why am I not surprised Snivellus. You always did have a-”

“Quiet your mouth before I quiet it for you!”

“Please Professor don’t.” Rose hissed at Snape looking between them all in concern.

“Hush Rosetta.”

Snape knew her name? Harry knew that Rose was shockingly good at Potions, so good that Snape seemed genuinely fond of her, but this was odd.

He turned back to Black. “I could do it you know. But why deny the dementors the pleasure.”

“Please don’t.” Rose interrupted, grabbing Snape’s wand arm and looking up at him pleadingly.

“Leave now. Take the children with you.”

Rose hesitated before taking her hand of Snape’s arm and gesturing at them to follow her.

Harry took Hermione’s wand and watched as Rose’s eyes widened as he turned it from Black to Snape, before casting the spell he sent a silent sorry to Rose who seemed to be just as fond of Snape as he was of her.

“Expelliarmus!” Snape was thrown back with the force of Harry’s spell, sending him flying into the four-poster bed which proceeded to begin to collapse atop him.

“Dad!” Rose shrieked in horror before rushing towards where Snape was buried under the rubble. Harry widened his eyes in horror.

“Rose I didn’t know.”

She turned her eyes to him tears filling them. “You shouldn’t have done it anyway. Not in this falling apart old house.” she turned back to trying to dig out the man who was apparently her father out of the rubble of the bed.

Black was apparently distracted from what he was going to do shouted out “Snivellus procreated! Oh gods! Remus. I think I might be sick.”

The man might not have sold out his parents but there was no way in hell that Harry was going to let him talk about his sister like that. Even if her father was apparently Snape of all wizards.

“Don’t talk about Rosie like that!”

Hermione added to his outrage “Yes! Rosetta is lovely! It doesn’t matter that she’s Professor Snape’s daughter! She’s intelligent, beautiful and talented and you can’t talk about her like that!”

Black raised his arms in surrender. Dark eyes blinking rapidly in apparent bemusement.

It was at that moment that Scabbers attempted to make his escape. Rose turned her eyes to the rat seemingly before it even moved to the place she was looking “NO!” A burst of bright blue light came out from her hand. As it hit Scabbers Harry was both shocked and horrified (though not as much as Ron was) as the pet rat turned into a short fat man with colourless balding hair and ratlike features.

“Remus. Sirius. My old friends.” Jesus Christ that man was insane.

He turned to Harry “Harry! Look at you! You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends.”

“Oh gods. I have to do everything around here don’t I?”. A voice groaned from the doorway. Looking over Harry saw a little girl, a first or second year he thought. She was a Slytherin. She was pretty, with long brown hair and a roman nose. Italian descent Harry was sure. She raised her wand at Pettigrew before firing an onslaught of different spells at him at an impressive pace.

“Immobulus. Locomotor Mortis. Incarcerous.” She grinned when the last one was performed successfully; Harry wasn’t surprised it was quite a feat for a first or second year. The little girl sobered up quickly. She turned to Black who almost certainly did not sell out his parents.

“Lord Black. The King told me I would find you here.”

“How could he know that then girlie? HUH! Has he been spying on me? I bet he has that-”

“His Majesty sees all. Knows all. It is not our place to question him. Now. I believe that this rat should be escorted to the Headmaster. You will come with me Lord Black. Or do you not wish to walk away from this night a free man?”

“And why should I follow you Slytherin.”

“So, you know my name then.”

Black’s eyes widened in surprise as Harry realised who the little girl was. Susanna Slytherin.

“Anyway, we must be off. Come along now. Professor Lupin. I presume you’ve taken your potion?” Lupin’s eyes widened in apparent realisation. The Slytherin Lady merely nodded her head. “I presume we shall be leaving you here then?” Lupin nodded at her.

She pointed her wand back at Pettigrew, the rat, “Levicorpus.” Keeping her wand on him she made her way out of the shrieking shack and began their long stroll back to Hogwarts. The silence was deafening as Rose helped the Slytherin Lady to levitate the injured Snape and Ron back. Hermione tried her best to help the two girls, leaving Harry alone with Black.

“I am your godfather you know.”

Harry looked at the man who had until now been silent. Lord Black glanced back at him.

“Its true. I should have been the secret keeper not Pettigrew. If I had been, they might all be still alive. James. Marius. Lily.” He twiddled the necklace in his hands.

“Its my fault. All of it. If I had not acted so rashly. If I had been more like my brother…none of this might have ever happened.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Sirius glanced at him.

“When all this is done. When Peter gets his just deserts and I am a free man in the eyes of not just the King but the Wizengamot as well. Do you think that?”

His questioned lingered in the air before he could finish it.

“Do I think that what?” Harry asked his godfather.

“Its silly really. But when this is done and dusted you would always find a home with me. I should have been the one to raise you after they…I am your godfather, you should have lived with Jane and I. Not with those muggles.”

Harry took his hand in his own. “When this is over and you’re free…I think I’d like that. Just promise you’ll be nice to Rosie when you see her.”

Sirius glanced back at the girls following them with their floating companions. “She looks a lot like Lily you know. A bit paler and with Sniv-Snape’s eyes. But like Lily.”

“Does she? I wouldn’t know.” Rose was Harry’s. Everyone knew about Joanne and Julia. No one had to know about his sister Rose though.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”

Before them the castle loomed. The weight of what might happen there hung over them.

Sirius stopped. He reached around his neck and took of the necklace-pendant, placing it in Harry’s hands.

“Jane, my wife, she gave this to me before I left to find you and Peter. To protect you. She said that I had to give it back to her someday. I want you to have it. So that someday you will have to give it back to her.”

Harry stared down at it, preparing to thank his godfather for the gift.

But it burned into him. Harry grit his teeth as he heard the shrieks.

“Give that to me!” Rose shrieked at him, tearing it from his grasp.

“What did you do that for Lily! That was a gift for James!”

Black was not sane it seemed. But the burning had stopped once Rose took it from him. Looking up he saw her eyes glazed over. Unseeing as she stared at the snake pendant.

“Rose?” No response.

Harry put a hand on her only to be bombarded by a flurry of images he could never even hope to dissect.

Rose fell to her knees immobilised.

“We need to get her out of here! To Professor Dumbledore!”

Their hesitant meander turned into an all out run as Sirius took Rose into his arms and ran with them, Hermione and Susanna Slytherin following closely behind them. What was wrong with Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. That chapter was even more of a beast than The Chamber of Secrets. I have a feeling that the end chapter of books is going to keep being like this.  
Anywho. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	51. Rounding things up

7 June 1994

It had taken them a little over 20 minutes to get to the hospital wing with their cargo. Rose still hadn’t woken and Hermione was sure at this point that it was only thanks to the Slytherin girl that they had even been able to make it as far as they had. Ron, Rose and Professor Snape had quickly been set down on hospital beds and Pettigrew had been placed in the centre of the room, guarded by the Slytherin girl and Sirius Black. Sirius Black who was on their side. The Professor had been the first to awaken of the two-unconscious people. The agonised sound that he’d let out when he saw Rose, who was as pale as death had been heart wrenching to hear. Even Hermione, with all her respect for authority, had never expected to ever hear such a sound from the Professor. She hadn’t even thought him capable of it. Madame Pomphrey was quick to reassure him that Rose was alive, just unconscious, though they did not know for how long she would remain that way before waking.

The Headmaster was quick to arrive, followed by the other Heads of Houses. He was quick to subdue Sirius Black, along with keeping the restraints on Pettigrew. He then turned to the fireplace and appeared to call for some people. As the Aurors arrived and took both wizards into custody, Sirius screaming for a trial the entire time, Hermione’s mind was preoccupied by what Professor Lupin had said to her.

He had called her a little dragon, talked of her parents as if he knew them. Hermione was absolutely certain that Professor Lupin would have absolutely no way of knowing the Granger family. Much to her horror that only left Hermione with one rational solution. Her parents who she knew and loved weren’t her parents at all. At least not biologically. The only way for Professor Lupin to have known them was if they were wizards themselves. Initially Hermione had hoped beyond all hope that she was an orphan of the light side. That her parents had been killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as Harry’s had been. Hermione could have accepted that. But she knew that was not the case. Professor Lupin had referred to them in the present tense. They were both alive and she was not with them. There was only one reasonable conclusion that Hermione could draw from that information. If her parents had not thought her to be a squib then they would not have given her up willingly in all likelihood. Hermione’s working theory. Her only theory that fit all the evidence given to her by Professor Lupin and her pre-existing knowledge of the wizarding world. Was that she, Hermione Granger, was one of the freed. Her parents were Death Eaters and they were smart ones. It was the only reasonable conclusion she could make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus had not expected this. Yes, he had known that Sirius Black was in the castle grounds. He had had Severus keep an eye on Remus Lupin just in case. But this…Peter Pettigrew was alive. And although it seemed that Sirius Black had inherited his family’s madness, of the death of Pettigrew and perhaps even the Potters, he was innocent. But it had not been Pettigrew that had shocked Albus the most this night. No. That had been the necklace clutched in the hand of Rosetta Evans. It was a horcrux, Albus was sure. No artifact in the world felt as dark as Horcrux’s did. He should know. Once, a long time ago, in a different life, Albus had created one of his own after all. That Horcrux he had destroyed decades ago. Alongside the ones that Gellert had created. He had hoped and prayed that Tom had never discovered this magic. Unfortunately. It seemed that he had. If he had created one then Albus doubted that he would not have made more. Now he just had to figure out how many Tom had made. Where they were. What they were.

It was easier said than done to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 5 begins~!  
yes Hermione. The only conclusion. Certainly. Yup. Kind of right. Maybe 25%


	52. Wizengamot

23 July 1994

The trial of the century. That was what the press was calling it. The retrial of Lord Sirius Black (though he had never in fact had a first one) and the trial of Peter Pettigrew. The accusations? For both Black and Pettigrew, aiding and abetting in the murders of Lord and Lady Potter, the murder of 12 muggles as well as the most serious crime in the eyes of the law; treason. So notable and publicised was the trial that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had implored the Light Queen and Dark King to summon all of their Lords and Ladies to attend the Wizengamot for the trial, even the Great Houses (excluding House Black for obvious reasons).

Since the Heads of House Hufflepuff, House Longbottom, House Potter, House Bones, House Rosier, House Aiton and House Parkinson were all underage their closest living wizarding relative who was a member of their House, either by birth or by marriage, would be representing them in court. Namely Lady Dowager Rhiannon Hufflepuff née Ravenclaw, the mother of Lord Hubert Hufflepuff; Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom née Longbottom, the grandmother of Lord Neville Longbottom, the acting Lord Longbottom since his father became incapacitated; Lady Dowager Cecilia Greengrass née Potter, the grand-aunt of Lord Henry Potter; Ms Amelia Bones, the aunt of Lady Susan Bones; Lady Dowage Matilda Rosier née Weir, the mother of Francis Rosier; Lady Dowager Isabella Aiton née Goold, the mother of both Lord Charles Aiton and Percy’s fiancée Lady Audrey Aiton; and Lady Dowager Gertrude Parkinson née Goyle, the mother of Lady Pansy Parkinson.

Percy would not miss this even for the most immense of binders. He had been able to grab himself a seat in the area for the public, on the level above the court itself, hidden from the view of those within it via magic. Currently they were watching as the nobles began to file in before the Minister himself arrived. The other representatives, elected from among the non-noble pureblood Houses had just finished arriving so they would be beginning to see the nobles arrive. The first noble born arrival was the lowest ranking, Lord Gilbert Gilmour. He and his family did not attend Hogwarts, preferring to home school their children so Percy had never seen the man with the long brown hair before. After him came Lord Richard Sheffilaw, a Gryffindor, his first wife had surprisingly been the eldest daughter of Lucius Malfoy. There were rumours that the blonde-haired man was considering remarriage. Percy was not surprised. Though he had not thought that the man would wait five entire years after his wife’s death to do so. Then the Hufflepuff Lady Wihelmina Wylie. She had given birth to her first child last year Percy recalled. A girl. After her came the Slytherin Lord Cato Hodge. After that man were the two youngest Lady Athena Mair and Lord Aaron Smith. Both had only recently turned 17 and thus become adults.

After those two the oldest Lord so far walked in, the Gryffindor Lord William Rennie. At 65 the Lord had fought in and survived both wizarding wars as well as outliving all but one of his five children, as well as three of his grandchildren. Lord Rennie was highly respected, if a bit of a hermit. Another Gryffindor followed him, Lord Alexander Stewart, who also happened to be the son of their aunt Roxanne, or Roxie, Dad’s youngest sister. Lady Elizabeth O’Connell followed him. The Irish witch had also never attended Hogwarts so Percy didn’t know much about her. Well other than the fact that she had become the Head of House O’Connell after her brother’s death. Said brother had been the fourth husband of Lady Zabini. Two middle aged former Gryffindors followed her; Lady Henrietta Howatt and Lord John McCulloch. Lady Howatt was the eldest of three sisters. Both of her sons had died in the war, the elder alongside his wife leaving their three children orphaned, the younger alongside his wife and their children. Her heir was her grandson Aeson. John McCulloch sister had married Percy’s Uncle Charlus. Other than that Percy did not have much on him.

Then there was Lord Giric Galbreath (a former Slytherin), Lord Charles Scot (a former Ravenclaw), Lord Stephen Goold (a former Hufflepuff) and Lord Tacitus Stevenson (a former Gryffindor). After them followed Lady Pansy Parkinson’s mother Gertrude who was sitting in her underage daughter’s place. After her came Lord Carl Prince. Like with other noble families the Prince’s were home-schooled so there was little information on the secretive family. Percy believed that the current Lord’s grandmother was from a Swedish noble wizarding family though. That or Norwegian. Some sort of Scandinavian anyway. Little of interest followed. Though more important Percy seemed to know them less and less as they went on. Lord Patterson (a house legitimised by Queen Victoria and given a place in nobility); Lord Gilchrist (the only interesting thing that Percy could figure out about him was that he was an albino); Lady Agricola Horn (her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister just after her father was killed in the war against Voldemort); Lord Leopold Moon; Lord Benedictus Young (the father-in-law of both Lord Patterson and one of Percy’s cousins. He had had 10 children with his wife Penelope Young née Parkinson, 6 surviving); Lord Gilbert Golightly (Percy was pretty sure that he was his fiancée Audrey’s Uncle by marriage); and Lord Horatio Slughorn.

Then in he came. The notorious Cornelius Nott, a widely known death eater who had escaped Azkaban through the power of bribery. His sixth wife Lady Claudia Greengrass had just died, aged only 22, giving birth to his fourth living son. With so many spares now with her having given him his youngest three, there was no reason for any pureblood family to agree to marrying a daughter to him. He whose wives had all died young. The man was either cursed or he had a bad murdering habit. Percy knew which one he thought more likely. Percy would not even think of the man as a Lord. Horrible as he was. The 66-year-old had thin grey hair and a large nose. He was stooped over like the subservient coward he was…that was a surprisingly Gryffindor like thought.

After he shuffled in there was Lord James Naismith and then Percy’s future mother-in-law standing in for her son Lady Isabella Aiton née Goold. After her came the black widow, Lady Desiderata Zabini. 4 children and 6 dead husbands along. She was set to remarry once more soon Percy remembered. The poor sod. To be fair to them Lady Zabini was absolutely gorgeous in all her Italian glory. House Zabini had originally been a great House of Italy. Lady Zabini’s grandmother, Lady Gisella Zabini née Volpi alongside her close friend Hélène Faraldo née Bonaccord had made the decision to flee to the UK after her husband was killed by Grindelwald’s Italian followers. They’d made it here with a few members of their respective families and had not looked back since.

Lord Wybert Selwyn followed the black widow. He had had four daughters with his wife so far, but no sons yet. Lord Virgil Vallance followed him in. Then Lord Garland Brown and the mother of the young Lord Francis Rosier. The boy’s father had been imprisoned in Azkaban after the war, but Francis had been barely a year old at the time, if that, and so had been spared, so as not to let the House go extinct. Lord Jacob Blishwick followed them. Then came Percy’s cousins’ grandfather Lord Alexander Moncrieff. His heir was a Slytherin so Percy’s family did not talk to them much at all anymore. The situation as much the same for Uncle Elnathan who filed in after Lord Moncrieff. Lord Elnathan Prewett was a Slytherin after all. And they ‘did not associate themselves with that sort’. Percy made a note to greet Uncle Elnathan after the trial was finished for the day.

Then came Lord Flint, Lord Guthrie and Ms Amelia Bones in the stead of Lady Susan Bones. After her came the Lady standing for Harry. Lady Cecilia Greengrass née Potter. Around him Percy could feel the excitement growing as they grew nearer and nearer to the arrival of the Great Houses. Before that though, Lady Cecilia’s grandson arrived. Lord Peneus Greengrass. Then Percy’s own dad. Arthur Weasley had not attended the Wizengamot at least since Percy had been around, with the exception of the death eater trials of course. That had been the last time so many Lords and Ladies had been assembled, though many more had been sitting in the centre at that time. He looked smarter than Percy could ever remember him looking, more serious too. It was shocking. He looked more like the Lord he was than Percy had ever believed he could. Lord Roderick Lestrange followed after him. Percy thought the man looked a fair bit off. Pale and almost scared. Percy supposed that it was due to what had happened to his parents in this room.

Lady Augusta Longbottom followed after him. The witch was just as intimidating as always. Though this time she was dressed in court finery and had lost the hat. Her father Augustus hadn’t ever wanted to lose his influence in the House, so he’d managed to sort out a marriage for his daughter to his elder brother’s son. Unfortunately for him the marriage had only produced two children, who had an age gap of 12 years between them. Augustus Longbottom had died fighting Voldemort’s army however, so Percy couldn’t be too harsh on him.

Then came the final normal Noble House. Lord Lucius Malfoy. Percy didn’t think on that bastard for much longer. He hated the man for his death eater ties. Not for the blood feud between House Malfoy and House Weasley that had begun after Abraxas Malfoy (19) had married Theodosia Weasley (15) back in 1726. According to House Malfoy Theodosia had been besotted with Abraxas and fed Abraxas a love potion and thus forced him to marry her. According to House Weasley Abraxas had raped Theodosia and forced her to marry him. Percy personally was inclined to believe that the two had simply eloped against their parents wishes and had not returned before the blood feud arose. Maybe that was just the romantic in him.

The Heads of the Great Houses began to arrive. Lord Reynard Ravenclaw came first, long black robes embroidered with bright blue birds swishing behind him. After him came his elder sister Rhiannon, who was standing in for her son Hubert Hufflepuff. Then his eldest son’s wife. A Lady in her own right, Lady Godiva Gryffindor. The news that they had eloped last year had spread like wildfire. Judging from the glares Lord Ravenclaw was sending her way, that particular rumour held weight. Finally there came the one Great Lord Percy recognised on sight, not by their robes or his knowledge of them. Lord Silvanus Slytherin. The wizard who had failed to protect them from the basilisk underneath Hogwarts.

To Percy’s surprise someone other than the minister walked in next. He had not thought that Lord White would attend, as his presence would unbalence the Light-Dark magic ratio among the nobles, something which was illegal by law to happen. Light and Dark always had to be balanced after all. But the man was definitely Lord Arpineius White, his silver-blonde hair and purple eyes were very distinct. Since House Black was not sending a representative the only way that this could possibly balance out was if the Dark King was sending a representative. But no member of his family had been seen in decades, let alone the King himself. He couldn’t have sent someone could he? It was amazing enough to Percy that he’d even summoned all of the Dark oriented Lords and Ladies.

The air was tense as Lord White took his seat and Minister Fudge walked in. The Minister for Magic outranked all but the Light Queen and Dark King themselves. Percy found his eyes fixating on the back door. It wasn’t closing after the Minister. The Minister sat down, in a different seat than his usual one Percy noted. The door still wasn’t closing.

Silence reigned over the courtroom before finally he walked in. It was a child, a powerful child yes, but a child nonetheless. He had messy brown hair tied back into a small ponytail and green eyes. The boy appeared to have at least some Eastern ancestry judging from his colouration and appeared to be around 12 years old. His canine teeth protruded from his mouth like fangs, though he did not look like any vampire Percy had ever heard of. He went to sit in the Minister’s usual seat before finally speaking.

“I am here at the request of my Father, the King. You may address me as Lord Kirkland if necessary. Now. Shall we begin?”

He clicked his fingers and the back-door entrance for the Wizengamot members swung shut and the entrance for the defendants swung open.

“Let us begin the trial of Peter John Pettigrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I know. Most of this was pointless character introduction (don't worry, most of them are unimportant). There were at least 7 important pieces of information snuck into this chapter though. Three are legal things. It's like a word search to see if you can figure them out! -cackles evily- Don't worry though. They're just clues to the future. Nothing in this chapter is essential to remember. Might be helpful though lol. Maybe in the future you can look back and go...ooohh. That foreshadowing tho.


	53. The Trial of Peter Pettigrew

23 July 1994

“A child??!” Lucius Malfoy’s cry echoed about the room. “You expect us to take orders from a child?” He addressed the Minister.

“Well now Lucius. He’s the King’s son. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

“Knows what he’s doing! The boy’s what, 12?”

“Lucius please.” The minister continued to try and appease the Malfoy who now had a number of others joining in his aggravation.

The child in question looked on bored at the commotion. Hong Kong couldn’t believe he was having to do this. Dad did say that he’d get him a new set of wizard chess and a lion if he did this. Leonard had asked for a Griffin but Dad said he wasn’t old enough. Even Scotland had agreed. And they never agreed on anything. Leonard was completely sure that this was a great injustice. He was over 150 now! ¾ of the way to adulthood! America got a griffin when he was 150! There were paintings! He’d seen them in the basement of one of their houses! So yes, this was completely and utterly unfair. Dad had better things to do though apparently, and he was getting a lion out of it he supposed.

Wizards were as annoying as he remembered. Leonard had managed to snag a year of Hogwarts out of dad back in the 1970s. A stupid boy had thought to bully him however. And well. That boy soon found himself lacking a couple of key limbs. Dad had grounded him for a decade after that. He was annoyed that he had to get rid of the boys’ memories. He didn’t regrow his limbs for the boy though. So, Leonard figured he wasn’t that mad.

“You cannot expect a child to oversee this meeting! He knows nothing of the severity of this situation!”

Honestly. And they called him a child. They were squabbling like cubs. Hong Kong figured he should probably say something…but on the other hand this _was_ very entertaining. He decided. Magicking himself up some popcorn Hong Kong remained sat down and quiet enjoying the show. His eyes went back and forth between those defending him and those who believed him an idiot. Seeing the rat rise in its cage in the centre of the room Hong Kong veiled them all from view of it.

“You know what?”

At his words all attention turned to Leonard.

“Yes your Royal Highness?” The Minister asked

His Royal Highness. Leonard quite liked the sound of that. Prince Leonard. Noice.

“Before we get started, we should take the register. Make sure everyone who’s supposed to be here is.”

“It has already been done sir. All requested to be present are. Except for those too young to be present.” Seemingly just realising what he may have implied the Minister started to splutter about how such laws obviously did not apply to Leonard himself.

“I _know_ they don’t apply to me Minister Fudge. Father made sure of that.”

“Right yes. Of course, sir.”

“Now if everyone could take their seats, I believe that this long-awaited trial is far beyond due to begin, no?”

Malfoy, Nott and Flint sneered at his words. But they sat. Finally, when the stupid humans were settled Hong Kong lifted the veil, revealing each side to one another.

The rat looked about ready to piss himself in fear. It was hilarious. His eyes darted between the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot rapidly, his nose twitching in panic. It took all Leonard had in him to not lick his lips at the sight of the fat juicy prey. He’d taste good, Leonard was sure. Maybe after his soul had been taken by the dementors they would let Leonard eat him. He was guilty on all charges after all. Dad had said so.

Hong Kong recited the words he’d read in the Wizarding Law book Dad had given him to read

“Trial of the 23rd of July 1994 into possible offenses committed by one Peter John Pettigrew. No known residence. The Great Wizengamot is now in session, Lord Leonard Long Wang-Kirkland-Beilschmidt presiding, akin son of his majesty the Dark King Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt.”

First part over Leonard continued “The charges against the accused are as follows. Accessory to the Murder of Lord James Charlus Henry Potter and Lady Lily Agnes Potter née Evans; Breaching the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy; Causing explosion likely to endanger life or property; Espionage; Evasion of liability by deception; High Treason; Illegal Animagus; 12 counts of Murder; Perverting the course of justice; Support or meeting of proscribed organisations. How does the defendant plead?”

The rat spluttered. The Wizengamot muttered. Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

“Not guilty?” It meeped out as a question.

“I see. Let the record show that the defendant initially pled not guilty. Lord Slughorn. If you would so kindly administer the Veritiserum.”

“Yes Sir.”

The rat attempted to struggle away from the potion. Unfortunately for him, he was, in fact a bit tied up in his cage.

“What is your name?”

“Peter John Pettigrew.”

Good. The potion was working, the glaze over the mans eyes told Leonard that.

“Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter.”

“Yes. It was supposed to have been Sirius. But they came to me instead.”

“Did you purposefully and knowingly reveal the reveal the location of the Potter family to the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort or one of his followers?”

“Yes.”

A gasp was heard across the Wizengamot.

Right then. Have him summed up as a Death Eater now.

“And did you support this Dark Lord.”

“Yes. I had to though. He would have won if not for the miracle of Harry Potter.”

It took all Leonard had not to snort at that. After all. It’s not as if the Potter boy did anything. His mother on the other hand…

“When Sirius Black confronted you about your actions to aid in the death of the Potters, did you or did you not knowingly murder 12 muggles and injure many more by way of a Blasting Curse? Before so stating that Lord Sirius Black had in fact betrayed House Potter thereby knowingly and willingly perverting the course of justice.”

“Yes. I did. They were just muggles though.”

Around him Leonard heard some of the witches crying, other wizards were shaking their heads in horror.

“I see. And after this what did you do?”

“I cut off my finger and fled in my Animagus form. I hid amongst the Weasley family. They never even noticed.”

“I believe there are no more questions to be asked. The Wizengamot will now debate.”

Leonard raised a hand and recreated the barrier so the defendant, potioned up as he was, would not be able to hear or see the discussion.

The racket was immediately unbearable. There were screams of guilty, under duress and everything in between. Notably no person attempted to find him innocent on all charges. Leonard wanted this over and done with.

“Order! Order!”

“Now. There are 10 stones in front of each you. In answer to each charge you shall charm a singular stone either red for guilty, or white for innocent. When you have done so Fipny here, he gestured at the House elf, shall collect your stone in this bag. The stones will then be counted by an impartial representative of the goblin race and the verdict returned only when all judgements have been made. Is that Understood?”

There were several grunts of agreement.

“Now let us begin with the charge of Accessory to the Murder of Lord James Charlus Henry Potter and Lady Lily Agnes Potter née Evans”

All around him Leonard saw the wands being waved and stones charmed. He himself charmed his own red. The stones were collected and counted and so they continued with the rest of the charges. Finally, all were finished and Leonard accepted the verdicts from the goblin representative who had agreed to do the counting. He nodded his thanks and the goblin bowed back. Leonard faced the rat, who had been given the antidote and now appeared to be on the verge of tears.

“Peter John Pettigrew. On the charge of Accessory to the Murder of Lord James Charlus Henry Potter and Lady Lily Agnes Potter née Evans the Wizengamot finds you guilty.”

He started to wail. Leonard silenced him. It was annoying.

“On the charge of Breaching the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of Causing explosion likely to endanger life or property the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of Espionage, the Wizengamot finds you not guilty.”

The first not guilty of the day. Leonard was unsurprised. Maybe they should invent a cinema screen to display memories. They had a pensieve already, Leonard was sure it could work with enough time and effort.

“On the charge of Evasion of liability by deception the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of High Treason the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of being an Unregistered Animagus the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of 12 counts of Murder the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of perverting the course of justice the Wizengamot finds you guilty. On the charge of Support or meeting of proscribed organisations the Wizengamot finds you guilty.”

The rat appeared to be completely defeated now.

“Peter John Pettigrew. In the name of their Majesties Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt, by the Grace of the Gods, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Dark King and Elizabeth II By the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Light Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, I Lord Leonard Long Wang-Kirkland-Beilschmidt do hereby sentence you to life imprisonment in the depths of Azkaban. Accept this as mercy. For a traitor such as yourself deserves the Dementor’s Kiss. In order to ensure that you no longer attempt to transform into the rat you are I shall be binding your magic entirely.”

A mumble of confusion arose amongst the Wizengamot. That such a thing surely was not possible. Leonard had to take a breath after that long speech. Freaking titles. Look at him being all merciful though. Not even giving him the dementors kiss outright. Dad owed him a seal for this. Seals were delicious.

“Once it erupts, I am sure the Dementors shall enjoy their meal. I hope for your sake you die of illness or starvation before that happens.”

The rat fainted and Leonard gestured for him to be taken away. The rat never had to know that he’d bound his magic before he even began questioning him. Leonard wasn’t an idiot after all.

Now it was time for the second trial of the day.

“Right now. Everyone ready for Sirius Black? Or do we need a tea break?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's going to Azkaban~ Peter's going to Azkaban~  
Celebration time people
> 
> Also I don't do law so obviously its not 100% accurate. And the Wizengamot, while similar to a jury, acts based off of majority opinion, not unanimous descisions. And the judge is also a prosecutor. Considered the fact the have literal truth serum there isn't exactly much use for lawyers in trials.
> 
> Oh and Landebert was Arthur’s original name. For an explanation check out The Roman Years:179-410 in my profile


	54. The Trial of Sirius Black

23 July 1994

Sirius walked into the courtroom. He had expected a multitude of Lords and Ladies to be present. But not to this extent. It seemed that all of wizarding nobility had turned out for this trial. And, judging from the fact that sitting on the main seat was not the Minister for Magic, unless he had been de-aged to a 12-year-old boy, Sirius could reasonably conclude that His Royal Shittiness had sent one of his offspring to oversee proceedings. If Sirius did not know that questioning the boy’s presence would harm his case, he would have mentioned it. But considering his likely father had broken Sirius out of Azkaban, remarking on the boy’s presence probably would not have been wise. Or maybe he should call the creature out on it.

Luckily for Sirius before he could make such a decision the boy in question began the proceedings against him.

“Trial of the 23rd of July 1994 into possible offenses committed by one Sirius Pollux Orion Black, by the Grace of the Dark King, Lord Black. Residing at Black Town House, Location Unknown. The Great Wizengamot is now in session, Lord Leonard Long Wang-Kirkland-Beilschmidt presiding, akin son of his majesty the Dark King Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt.”

“As this is both a retrial for offences possibly committed prior to 1981 and a trial regarding offences possibly committed over the course of the past year this section shall be split into two. The charges prior to 1981 against the accused are as follows. Accessory to the Murder of Lord James Charlus Henry Potter and Lady Lily Agnes Potter née Evans; Breaching the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy; Causing explosion likely to endanger life or property; Espionage; High Treason; 12 counts of Murder; Support or meeting of proscribed organisations. The charges against the against the accused following his escape from Azkaban Wizarding Prison are as follows. Escaping from lawful custody without force; Illegal Animagus; Making threats to kill; Perverting the course of justice.”

Sirius gulped at the second part. The first he knew himself innocent of…but the second. The second was all true. The boy, apparently named Leonard looked up from his paper at him.

“How does the defendant plead?”

Sirius figured in this instance it was probably better to tell the truth.

“Innocent of all charges prior to 1981. Guilty of Escaping from lawful custody without force, Illegal Animagus, Making threats to kill, and Perverting the course of justice.”

“Very well. The trial shall proceed only on the charges prior to 1981. Slughorn. Veritaserum.”

Sirius accepted the potion with a nod at Lord Horatio Slughorn. Hopefully what he believed to be true was in fact the truth.

“What is your name?”

“Sirius Pollux Orion Black.”

Being under the influence of the potion was odd. Sirius did not feel entirely present. After the question had been asked his mouth appeared to have begun to move by itself.

“Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter.”

“No. Peter was. I was supposed to have been. Gods it should have been me.” Against his will Sirius found himself tearing up.

“Did you purposefully and knowingly reveal the reveal the location of the Potter family to the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort or one of his followers?”

“No. I didn’t even know where they lived until they had died.”

“And did you support the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort and/or his organisation.”

“No. I would never stand by a Dark Lord. I’m Light at heart.”

From his headspace Sirius could see the boy lift an eyebrow at that. Fuck. Hopefully he didn’t use that against him.

“I am sure. So you do not support my father the King?”

Muttering spread across the court. One of Sirius’ charges was treason after all. House Black was sworn to the Dark King. Not the Light Queen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Of course, I support him. House Black is sworn to the Dark King and his descendants in perpetuity.”

Huh. That surprised Sirius himself. Judging from the look on the boy’s face before a careful mask of blankness overtook it it surprised him too.

“Recall to the Wizengamot the events following the murder of Lord and Lady Potter by one Thomas Riddle.”

“Dumbledore told me of their deaths the night that it happened. I was mad. I left my bike with Hagrid to take Harry to his relatives. I thought he would go to Cecilia. I went to hunt Peter down. To take revenge for their deaths. When I finally found him, I screamed at him. I was not able to shout my accusations before he could shout his. Then he shouted out the blasting curse, killing the muggles and injuring many more, including myself. I was knocked out. The next time I woke up I was already in Azkaban.”

“I see. Thank you, Lord Black. The Wizengamot shall now break to discuss.”

He waved his hand and suddenly Sirius could no longer see them. It appeared that like his father he was terrifyingly powerful. That was fucking reassuring. _Oh hush._ And the voices were back. Great. Just Great.

Before he knew it Sirius was once more clear of head and the Wizengamot was visible again.

“Sirius Pollux Orion Black. On the charge of Accessory to the Murder of Lord James Charlus Henry Potter and Lady Lily Agnes Potter née Evans the Wizengamot finds you innocent. On the charge of Breaching the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy the Wizengamot finds you innocent. On the charge of Causing explosion likely to endanger life or property the Wizengamot finds you innocent. On the charge of Espionage, the Wizengamot finds you not guilty. On the charge of High Treason the Wizengamot finds you innocent. On the charge of 12 counts of Murder the Wizengamot finds you innocent. On the charge of Support or meeting of proscribed organisations the Wizengamot finds you innocent.”

That was a relief. Now it all came down to his punishment for the crimes he did commit. He’d probably be sent to Azkaban for the Animagus one. Sirius knew that. He could do it. He’d done Azkhaban for 12 years. A couple of months wouldn’t be worse than that. It would be fine. It would be fine. It would be fine.

_Sirius. Calm down and listen you fucking idiot._

Stupid voices lecturing him. He did start to listen though

“-name of their Majesties Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt, by the Grace of the Gods, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Dark King and Elizabeth II By the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Light Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, I Lord Leonard Long Wang-Kirkland-Beilschmidt do hereby sentence you to six months of house arrest and a fine of 100 galleons to be paid to the Crown.”

Sirius looked up at him shocked. The Wizengamot obviously was too judging from the mutters.

“In light of your obvious false imprisonment a full investigation will also be conducted by neutral parties into Ministry actions following the downfall of the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort. On behalf of my Father and the Crown I apologise to you for allowing this injustice to happen to a member of our most loyal House.”

Sirius almost began to grin at that. It served them right.


	55. Cousins

August 1994

Prince Manor looked almost exactly the same as the last time that Severus had been there. Though he was a different man then. His first visit to his Mother’s family home had been as a death eater. While his mother’s younger sister Elizabeth had married a death eater the remainder of the family, however small it was, had stayed loyal to the Dark King. The Dark Lord had not liked that and had sought to install Elizabeth’s second son Felix as Lord Prince. Severus’ first visit to his mother’s childhood home, the first time he had ever laid eyes on any member of her family other than Lady Elizabeth, had been to raid it and extinguish all other members. Severus had been the one to catch his Uncle’s wife attempting to flee with three of his young cousins. He had raised his wand at them.

But he had cast no spell. The Dark Lord had never discovered who had let Lady Prince go, along with the heir, the youngest son and the only daughter of Lord James Prince, who was tortured before being killed by his own sister Lady Elizabeth Rosier née Prince. Severus thanked the gods for that. Even though he himself had never killed any of his mother’s family, that did not mean that he was particularly keen to see them again. House Prince had disowned his mother when she had married Tobias after all, possibly with good reason in retrospect. And he had been a death eater. A member of the rebellion that had seen to the death of four Prince’s. He had not been invited to this house. Not ever. But now…there was no one that Severus trusted to take in his granddaughter. But the Prince’s were certainly a better option than Lily’s father Roderick Lestrange. He was Bellatrix’s son. His wife may have been a member of House White, but Severus was under no illusion that if she thought it necessary to sustain her own power that she wouldn’t have his little Lily-flower have a tragic accident in Lestrange Manor and sadly die.

If he hadn’t seen the state of Henry Potter then he might have gone to Petunia for aide. But the state if the boy displayed all of the signs of borderline abuse. So here he found himself. Staring up at the country house of House Prince. Preparing to beg his cousin Charles for help. Maybe his mother would intervene on Severus’ behalf. Aunt Lucinda did owe him for allowing her to flee after all. Saying it like that did not sound too convincing of an argument. Severus took a deep breathe in and walked up to the door. They may have been family by blood. But that did not give him the right to floo into their house. He knocked and waited.

As expected, one of their house elves came to the door to let him in. The Entrance hall was bluer than he remembered. They must had had it redone at some point since their raid in 1975.

“Lord Prince will see you now” A different house elf came and led him into Charles’ study. He was greeted by the man. With his wavy black hair and piercing green eyes the 28-year-old Lord bared a passing resemblance to Henry Potter. It was all in the colouring though. His features were starkly different to the mixed-race boy.

“Cousin Severus. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Charles raised an eyebrow.

“A favour I hope you’ll find yourself able to grant me cousin.”

Charles nodded at the other seat in his office.

“Let’s have a chat about that. Then we’ll see whether or not I’ll be able to grant you this favour.”

Severus nodded back at him and took the seat offered. “My thanks cousin.”

“So. What is it you want from me? Money?”

Severus snorted. “No thank you. I make quite enough from my potions patents.”

Severus rearranged himself in his seat. “What I’m asking from you may require quite a bit more work I’m afraid.”

Charles places his hands together and rested his chin on them. “What do you want from me Severus.”

Severus sighed. “It’s my daughter.”

Charles looked surprised. “A marriage contract? I could probably find a German or Scandinavian family willing to have her? Well. For a third or fourth son.”

“It’s a little bit too late for that I’m afraid.”

“Ah shit. That sucks. Wait. Are we talking death or bastard child?”

Severus looked at him blankly for a moment. “Illegitimate child!”

“Right…Sorry. You want me to find some muggles to take it in?”

“No! Rose is keeping her daughter. She’s staying at Hogwarts for her final year though. And since I work full-time there…well we need someone to take her in during term-time. I would leave it to the father. But he’s a Lestrange.”

“THE Roderick Lestrange!? I mean gramps says he’s hot. But she could have chosen better.”

Severus didn’t want to get into the first half of that sentence “Tell me about it. But the situation remains. Would you be willing to do this?”

“I owe you a life debt cousin. I literally cannot refuse this. Besides, Marie and I have babysat a lot for Gramps. And Sophia could do with a little sister to play with.”

“Lily is barely 5 months old.”

Charles simply shrugged. “The point still stands.”

Severus still didn’t trust Charles. He seemed a bit too, not crazy, but definitely not sane. Then again Severus wasn’t the right person to judge someone based on their sanity.

“Thank you, cousin.”

“No problemo my wizarding brethren. Just floo on over whenever you need us.”

He got up from his seat and Severus followed in suit. Charles made his way around the desk and threw an arm around his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

“After all. We’re family you and I” Charles purred.

It took all of Severus’ willpower not to gulp at the sound of that. He almost regretted not going to Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey. Yeah sorry. I got bored and binge watched Teen Wolf instead. Then I got my results for this year and was distracted again (they were good). But I is back. Enjoy the slightly crazy Lord Prince.


	56. The Wedding

20 August 1994

Audrey didn’t recognise the woman she saw in the mirror. In the mirror stood a pureblood lady. With strawberry blonde hair tied back into a braided bun and the Aiton tiara resting on her forehead. A long white dress with encrusted with moonstones hid her body in its drapes. Audrey saw her mother preparing the traditional Aiton wedding robe to place about her shoulders.

“You look beautiful darling.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Her baby brother knocked on the door to escort her down the aisle, her Jo was maid of honour. Jo looked just as happy to be there as Audrey felt.

“Wow Aud. You look so pretty.” Charlie said, eyes wide.

“Indeed. You bring great honour to this family with your marriage my dear.” Her Great-Grandmother Rosetta was the one who said that. At almost 80 years old her once vibrant red Weasley hair had long ago faded to a pale orange. At her side great-grandmother Susanna snorted. She was almost a century old now and had fought ruthlessly for Audrey to marry her brother’s great-grandson Frederick.

Audrey had hoped that it would have taken longer for her great-grandmothers to finally agree on which house she should marry into. They had been arguing over that since she was born. She still remembered Grandmama Sue locking her in a room with Frederick Abbott. They still got along well and there was no doubt in Audrey’s mind that they could have had an amicable marriage. If not for the fact that Freddie was House Abbott’s heir and she was the heiress presumptive to House Aiton until Charlie had children. She and Freddie would remain nought but third cousins to Grandmama Sue’s chagrin and Grandmama Rose’s delight. Grandmama Rose had won the argument three years ago evidently, and so Audrey’s marriage had been arranged between her mother, grandmother great-grandmothers and Lord and Lady Weasley. Little to Audrey’s own knowledge. Evidently, they had gone into the arrangements trying to make a match with Lord Weasley’s eldest son by his second wife, with the heir to House Weasley already having been married off William Weasley was the next best option. Her Great-grandmothers had been incredibly disappointed to have walked out of the negotiations with a fourth son.

Audrey wished they’d walked out with no match at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy couldn’t believe he was getting married before Bill. Then again Bill was the favourite son. His mum’s eldest and Dad’s first with her. He wondered who would turn up to his marriage. He was a fourth son after all. Not the heir like Primus or marrying the only child of the late Weasley heir like Charlie. Their weddings had seen a turn out from many of the light wizarding families. Percy expected his to be much smaller.

Primus hadn’t come to Charlie’s wedding. He didn’t exactly get along with Dad so that was half expected. Mum and Dad had married almost immediately after Primus’ Mother had died giving birth to Cedrella. That had caused quite the stir in the wizarding world. Even Cornelius Nott waited the socially expected year after his wives’ deaths before remarrying. Mum had always made it very clear to Primus and Cedrella that they weren’t her children and that in her mind Bill should be the heir not Primus. If she was any less of a Gryffindor Percy had no doubts that Primus would’ve had an accident. As it was Primus and Cedrella had grown up somewhat apart from the rest of the Weasley children by a combination of their own wills and Mum’s. Primus still remembered what it was like to not want for money. Even Charlie couldn’t remember that.

Of course, they hadn’t been rich or even well-off, that hadn’t been the case for them since Silvanus Weasley had been the head of the family. As the son of the Slytherin Theodosia Malfoy the Weasley fortune had grown immensely under both himself and his father Ronald, mainly thanks to her influence. Of course, their wealth had then been greatly diminished after that. The first blow had been the immense dowry Ronald Weasley had offered for his granddaughter Theresa in the attempt to marry her into House Gryffindor. Lady Theodosia had evidently been livid when she’d heard of her Gryffindor husband’s plans. But by that point House Hufflepuff had made a suit and Lord Ronald had accepted. Then there had been the succession crisis that had followed the death of Lord Silvanus. He had had six sons that lived to adulthood. The first had only had daughters, Theodosia and Rosetta. The second had had two daughters and a son. Tertius had succeeded his father Silvanus, only to die a year later fighting Grindelwald and then his only son, unmarried and with no children, three years after him. The title had then gone to the fourth brother as his twin Quatrus had had no surviving children and had died in the war. It was then that Theodosia Weasley had attempted to sit her own son by the fifth brother on the chair of Lord Weasley. That had caused a civil war within the family, all branch families taking their own sides. The Weasley fortune reducing further due to bribes. Theodore Weasley had died in the chaos leaving only one daughter. He was only 17.

Quintus had won but his own son died soon after. There was a rumour that he had been a squib and Quintus had decided it was better to give up his claim than face the embarrassment of a squib heir. By the time Lord Quintus died fighting Voldemort, succeeded by the sixth brother Septimus’ eldest living son Arthur, House Weasley was lower middle class at best. By the time that Percy was born House Weasley had had to sell their manor house to continue living a comfortable life. As more and more brothers were born and years without promotion came and went the family had lost more and more money.

As the Weasley fortune diminished further the tensions between Percy’s half-siblings and the rest of the family grew. Primus had the ambition of a Slytherin, even if he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Percy had always thought of Primus as the brother most akin to him. Bill and Charlie may have both excelled in school, but they had very little ambition for their lives. Bill wanted to be a cursebreaker, not a bad paying job, and Charlie had fled to Romania to work with dragons before being dragged back to marry the last loose end from the Weasley succession crisis. The daughter of Dad’s elder brother Dominic. Primus had been married to a distant weasley cousin in 1985 much to his dismay. He’d wanted to marry another Lord’s daughter. For both dowry and influence. Mum hadn’t wanted Primus to get so much power and Dad had been worried about his ambition. Percy was just as ambitious as Primus. Just as book focused as him too. Unlike the other Weasley’s Primus and Cedrella were sensible and collected. A welcome break from his other sibling’s madness. Percy had made sure that their invitations were hand written by him and had hope that they would attend. He’d even offered the position of best man to Primus.

At least his marriage wasn’t to another loose end. Though it could be argued that they were still appeasing Weasley cousins since Audrey was the great-great-granddaughter of Primus Weasley. Percy winced at the thought of the Aiton girl. It was an open secret that Audrey Aiton was in a relationship with Joanne FitzJames. This may have been a relatively welcome arrangement for Percy but it certainly wasn’t for her. Percy had a feeling that they’d have to do a lot of bargaining after their marriage. And not just in order to find a place to live.

Percy looked in the mirror before him and straightened his tie. Behind him he saw his favourite brother and best man enter the room.

“Looking good baby brother. You ready?”

Percy grinned and turned to give him a hug.

“Primus. I’m so glad you made it.”

“Course I did. You _are_ my favourite baby brother.”

Percy detached himself and straightened his robes.

“Well then. I suppose it’s time?”

“I assume so. You shouldn’t like to be late. That’s the bride’s job.”

Percy rolled his eyes and made his way out of the bedroom to the marquis they were holding the wedding in. Percy hoped that his bride wouldn’t be too miserable.


	57. The Quidditch World Cup

25 August 1994

Rose was packing her bags at Prince Manor. She’d moved in after Dad told her that the Prince family would be taking Lily in over the school year. Her little flower was growing up so fast. Rose had been surprised when neither Roderick nor Artoria had put up a fight against her leaving the manor but she had a feeling that she shouldn’t question it. Rose figured it was her daydreams. While once they had simply sent her into a trance like state if she was awake now, they had her screaming almost as much as her worst nightmares. The snakes and the death she saw were all-consuming. Rose only prayed that they would never come to pass. At the moment she was packing her bags to attend the Quidditch world cup, she was only going with the FitzJames’ this year, Audrey was busy with her new husband according to Lady Aiton. Jo needed cheering up, she’d been miserable ever since Audrey and Percy Weasley had said their vows. Dad told her to come straight back to the manor after the game had finished. He’d even had Lord Prince fashion a portkey for her. It set Audrey’s nerves on edge. She already had a bad feeling about this. Having a portkey directly back to the Prince Family Grounds didn’t ease her intuition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione wasn’t particularly keen on Quidditch. Everyone knew that. Unfortunately for her, her two best friends were Quidditch obsessed. So here she was, up before the cockerel crows getting ready to go to the World Cup Final. Lady Weasley had made them a lovely breakfast and the two dimwits weren’t even up yet. So, Hermione lit a candle and made her way up to Ron’s room. She really missed electricity at times like this. After the boys had finally trudged downstairs it only took a few moments before their breakfast had been scoffed down and they were walking to god knows where. It was barely 6 o’clock. Hermione was perhaps a little grouchy. Having her period come yesterday really didn’t help her mood.

Walking alongside Ginny it seemed to be an age before they finally met up with the two Diggory’s. Cedric was certainly handsome, glancing over at Ginny it seemed that they were in agreement at that. Perhaps this day out wouldn’t be so boring after all. When they finally made it to the top of the hill, they found themselves looking at a very unimpressive old boot. Apparently, it was a portkey. Hermione steeled herself. This was sure to be unpleasant. As she hit the ground hard Hermione’s suspicions were confirmed.

As they walked over the bridge of the hill they’d landed on, Hermione was greeted by the most magnificent sight she’d seen in a while. Witches and Wizards from across the world waved their countries flags proudly. Some bore symbols and colours she didn’t recognise. But to her surprise many she did. Ireland, the UK, India, Uganda. The colours were endless, the dress differing in style yet equally bright as one another. It was at that moment that Hermione really wished that politics were apart of the Hogwarts curriculum. It seemed to be one of the things that Wizardkind simply assumed everyone already knew. Information on the political situation of the wizarding world was shockingly hard to come by.

When Lord Weasley led them into a seemingly small tent Hermione was barely surprised to see that it was massive on the inside. Ginny led her over to the bunk they’d be sharing. Hermione enjoyed this part. She placed the bag with her books and clothes under the bottom bunk and stated up a conversation with Ginny. Their subject of choice was of course, the terribly handsome Cedric Diggory. Ginny would be fussing about Quidditch soon enough, but for now she was accommodating Hermione. For which she was grateful. The match was due to start at nine, so they had hours before they had to join the queue for the immense stadium. Normally it wouldn’t take so long but the stadium for this was so large that it took over two hours to check everyone in. Mr Weasley said they’d aim to leave at four so they had eleven hours to kill. She and Ginny decided to go with Harry and Ron to explore the campsite. Apparently, this could last for days.

When the time finally came for them to take their seats for the match Hermione found herself climbing more stairs than she had thought possible to exist in one place. They had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing the Malfoys and Roderick Lestrange. Though it was Lucius Malfoy that Hermione truly detested. Roderick Lestrange had only ever helped them and Draco…Well. Hermione honestly didn’t know what to thing about Draco. He was a spoiled brat and a bigot. But when Hermione saw the way that his father treated him, and the way he treated others, she wasn’t sure he knew any better. And if he did, whether or not he was too afraid of his father to say anything. Lucius Malfoy scared Hermione. He scared her even more when he knocked his cane against Draco. They were in public. If that was the treatment, he deemed acceptable in public, Lord only knows what he did in private. Neither Draco nor Roderick ever met his eyes directly. Hermione had noticed that. And it scared her.

His statement to Harry scared her even more so. As did the looks that Draco and Roderick gave them. Their lips pursed as if they were holding something in and their eyes determined as if warning them.

Hermione was soon distracted from her concerns by the entrances. She might not enjoy the game itself but the theatre was certainly impressive. Looking around Hermione thought she might have seen Rose, Jo and Julia alongside an older woman who must have been the FitzJamess’ mother.

The match went on for hours before finally Viktor Krum caught the snitch, but it was too little too late and Ireland won the match.

The celebrations for their win went on well into the night. From what Hermione could gather, Wizarding Ireland was still fully subject to the British Ministry for Magic. Much to her confusion. Hermione really wanted to know what on earth the politics of the Wizarding World were. If only History of Magic covered that. Magical Geography would be so very useful. As it was, she couldn’t find anything to do with countries in the library! Only conventions and statutes. Which, while fascinating, did not cover the basic knowledge she wished for. When she’d asked Binns he’d simply said that all the knowledge she requested should be in her own library. Then he’d gone and called her Miss Slughorn! How the ghost was still teaching was beyond her. Though that seemed to answer some questions. The pureblood families collected their own knowledge and horded it. The politics probably wasn’t taught in the hope that ‘lesser’ wizarding folk wouldn’t try to ‘rise above their station’. Thinking of their conversation now made Hermione start. She’d attempted to discover her parentage by contacting the ministry in June. They’d simply replied that it was classified, all but confirming her suspicions that her biological parents were Death Eaters. Since then she’d hit a dead end. She couldn’t even try going to the library because outside of Hogwarts there were no public libraries! It was truly a horrifying prospect. But now. Hermione knew that somehow many pureblood families had characteristic features through marriages selected for appearance. If Binns thought she looked like a Slughorn then that seemed to be the best place to start. She’d talk to Harold Slughorn in September. Ask him what he knew. Decided, Hermione returned to the festivities.

Then the chaos began. One moment they were teasing Ron for his crush on Victor Krum. The next. They were running from wizards wearing skull masks and dark pointed robes. The screams filled Hermione’s ears and the smoke from the fires being set and knocked over filled her lungs. In the madness they were all separated. Fred and George managed to stick with Ginny and Ron as Lord Weasley ran towards the cloaked wizards, wand drawn. But Harry had paused for a moment. Hermione turned back and let go of Ron’s hand to go and fetch him. But Harry had already been pulled away by the mob. She turned to look for the Weasleys. They were gone. Her head snapped back to where she’d last seen Harry. Only to meet the terrifying mask of one of the wizards. He raised his wand and Hermione froze.

A hand grabbed her waist and pulled her behind one of the tents before the wizards could cast him spell. Hermione turned only to meet the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“You can’t stay here Granger. They’re after Muggles and Mudbloods. You wouldn’t want to be spotted.”

Hermione just gaped at him.

“The trees are that way Granger. Get running. It’s a race for your life after all.”

Hermione nodded at him and turned to run. Before she left she turned back to him one more time.

“Thanks Malfoy.”

He snorted. “Never, ever mention it.”

And so Hermione ran and didn’t look back. She could only hope that Harry got out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roderick cast yet another curse. His heart cold and numb. It had been like that ever since Uncle had invited him to meet a friend of his earlier that summer. Said friend had ended up being a disgusting looking baby/creature thing. That had been the remnants of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He’d had Roderick promise to serve him. Called him his precious child. His son in all but blood. He’d drawn a spindly finger across Roderick’s face and had his Uncle crucio him when he shivered in disgust. Roderick thanked the gods above that his Cousin Alexandra had been teaching him Occlumency since he was a child. Something told him that the Dark Lord would not be happy if he knew his true loyalties.

That brought him to today. The night of celebrations that had turned into a night of pure terror. He was a part of it. He was yet to cast a fatal curse. But something told him that he wouldn’t be able to put that off for much longer. He drowned out the screams surrounding him. He told himself that he didn’t want to hear them anymore. That he didn’t long to hear them screaming.

Roderick didn’t know how long passed after that. Perhaps seconds, maybe minutes. He couldn’t tell you. But he was struck from his spell casting stupor by a body at his feet. He looked down and saw the boy-who-lived, on the floor unconscious but not yet dead. Roderick knew that if he left him there then some other Death Eater would come along and either kill him or bring him to the Dark Lord.

His fingers twitched. The King had taught him a spell not long ago. A version of apparition that only apparition a subject, not the user themselves. He could send the boy somewhere safe. But where? Lestrange or Malfoy Manor would be idiotic. Hogwarts was impossible. Perhaps Hogsmeade? Or he could send the boy somewhere nobody would think to look. Somewhere no wizard knew the exact location of.

Roderick raised his wand, thought of the location and cast his mind there. When he opened his eyes, the boy was gone. Hopefully to the right location.

Roderick marched on.


	58. Chapter 58

26 August 1994

When Harry was knocked out, he was on the ground, having been knocked over and then trampled by the stampeding masses. When he woke up, he found himself in an extremely comfy queen-sized bed with curtains and everything. Needless to say, he was both confused and on edge. Where on earth was he? He pulled the curtains to and looked around. It was a posh room. The quality of the furniture and the decorations was all he needed to see to tell him that. The paintings murmured around him. A wizard’s house then.

The door slammed open and a child pounced on him. Strawberry blonde haired and green eyed the child appeared to be around 5 or 6 years old.

“You’re awake!” He shouted

Harry just blinked. Still slightly in shock.

“You’ve gotta get up now Harry. Dad says you can stay for breakfast but then we have to return you. I wanted to keep you but dad said no. So did Uncle Al.” The child bounced up spreading scaly green wings and rapidly flapping to the door before leaving. Harry blinked once. Twice.

Great. He was hallucinating now. The boy popped his head back around the door

“My name’s Seán by the way. Seán Vercingetorix-Kirkland-Beilschmidt. Your clothes have been washed. They’re at the foot of your bed.”

And he was gone again.

And then he was back again. “Oh, and Good Morning Lord Potter. It’s your honour to be hosted by my father.”

And gone. Harry blinked. It was probably too early for this but he was almost definitely imposing on whomever Seán’s father was.

Getting up Harry found that he was in a nightgown. That was embarrassing. It did give him an idea of the man who was hosting him. The man was probably a rich pureblood. Likely older. Harry gulped. The boy had said they were going to ‘return’ him. So hopefully he wasn’t a captive of the Death Eaters.

He redressed himself in the now clean clothes he was wearing yesterday, checked for his wand, which he found resting on the bedside table, brushed his teeth in the basinet in the room and went to leave the bedroom. The corridor was long and the doors aligning it numerous. Harry was definitely about to get very lost.

“Who the hell are you?”

Harry started. A 12-year-old boy with brown hair and the same green eyes as Seán was facing him.

“Hi. I’m Harry. Apparently, I’m staying for breakfast. Not sure where that is though.”

“Leo. Just come with me.”

Thank god for randomly appearing children. That sounded wrong even in Harry’s head.

Leo led him through numerous corridors and down at least two flights of stairs before opening a door to the dining room. Sat at the massive table was Seán along with three men who appeared to be in their twenties. Looking at them Harry shivered. He didn’t know exactly why. But all of his instincts were telling him to run or at the very least submit.

A blond man was sat at one end of the table, a red head at the other. In the centre sat a man with strawberry blonde hair who was periodically glaring at his companions. His eyes appeared to be oddly turquoise in colour. Opposite him sat Seán who waved. Leo went to sit next to the younger boy.

“Lord Potter.” The blonde-haired man spoke “Please sit. It’s a full British.”

The red head snorted in amusement.

Harry took the seat offered to him, next to the strawberry-blond haired man. His plate appeared in front of him, filled with sausages, eggs, beans, haggis, black pudding and nips and tatties. He noticed that he was the only one to get tomatoes as well. Harry kept his eyes on his plate as he dug in.

“Thank you for taking me in Sir.”

“Yes well. I couldn’t very well leave you knocked out on my carpet. You were dirty.”

Harry laughed. Then he realised that the man was absolutely serious. “Right. Yeah. Of course not.”

The breakfast was tense for Harry to say the least.

“I was just wondering. You seem to know me. What are your names?”

The red-haired man answered. “Alistair. That’s Arthur and that’s Dylan. You’ve already met Leonard and Seán.”

The silence returned. The only disturbance being the eating and the massive tension between the three adults in the room.

“Right. Nice to meet you all.”

When they’d finally all finished Harry nearly cried with joy as Arthur rose and gestured at him to follow him.

“Where am I sending you then?” He asked as they left the room.

Harry assumed that meant they’d be apparating. “The Burrow please.”

Arthur looked at him blankly.

“The Weasley family lives there.”

Arthur looked him dead in the eyes for a minute before.

“Oooh. Alright then. Ta ra! I hope to never see you again!”

“He-!” Harry was cut off by a claw to his head and a flash of light. Then he was in the burrow.

“Harry!” It was Hermione.

“Hi Hermione.”

“Oh thank god you’re ok. Everyone has been worried sick!”

“Yeah mate. Where’ve you been?”

“Funny story actually. I was knocked out during the riot and then when I woke up, I was in this rich wizard’s house. Arthur let me stay for breakfast and then sent me here.”

“Arthur?” Molly Weasley gasped from the side.

“Not Lord Weasley. Another Arthur. Blonde hair and green eyes.”

If anything, that only made Lady Weasley pale further.

“You know who he is Lady Weasley?” Hermione asked from beside him.

Molly shook her head and turned away. “Nothing for you three to worry about. Now get yourself settled Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle are letting you stay until term starts.”

With that Molly Weasley turned to leave.

Once she was out of hearing range Hermione spoke.

“We have to find out who that wizard was.”

“Yeah.” Harry replied. Ron shrugged


	59. House Arrest

1 September 1994

Sirius hated house arrest. Jane refused to move out of 12 Grimmauld Place much to Sirius’ dismay and she was still barely talking to him. Sirius had always hated this house. Ever since he was a child and his mother was going on about how he should be more like his brother. Regulus is respectful. Regulus is ambitious. Regulus is a prodigy. Regulus, Regulus, Regulus. At least there weren’t any dementors here, though Sirius still couldn’t quite get rid of the voices in his head. Getting to know the kids had been interesting at least. Turais looked just like himself, with the exception of his eyes which where a shade of grey so dark they appeared almost black. His son acted much more like Regulus had than Sirius himself. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Leo was his and Turais was Regulus’. But Sirius did know better, on that at least. He still remembered meeting the kid a month after he was born. It had been the last time he had seen his brother alive. Regulus had never told anyone who the boy’s mother was and since the boy was a bastard the family tapestry didn’t show him, or his mother. Leo’s character was odd. At some points he appeared to be a complete Slytherin, at others Sirius could see himself in the 14-year-old. Sarcastic, slightly crazy and a solid sense of humour.

_I like him_

Fucking voices. Though recently the voices in his head had reduced in both number and prominence. The voice of his Royal Shittiness remained. That and Regulus on occasion. It was obnoxious. Though he would take the monster over mother any day. He did wish he still heard James though. Sirius missed James like a limb. They’d been together through thick and thin since they first met as young children. They’d been first cousins once removed but after Dorea Potter had sided with the Light during the build up to the War so they hadn’t seen each other for years before Hogwarts came along. After that. Well they’d hardly spent a day apart. James had been his best man and he’d been James’. And then he’d died and Sirius had gone mad in his quest for vengeance. Leaving his younger wife and new-born babe with little to no protection. Remus said that he couldn’t have known what the Ministry would do. That no one could have expected the horrors that befell so many Dark families in the aftermath of the war, whether they’d supported Voldemort or not.

Sirius thought that he should’ve. If he’d been more like Regulus he would’ve. When Jane had told him of the origins of the necklace that they now knew to be a horcrux he’d laughed bitterly. Even now Regulus was a better wizard than him. He’d freaking turned on Voldemort in the most Slytherin of ways before doing the most Gryffindor of things to retrieve one of his Horcrux’s. If only he had told Kreacher what the locket was then maybe this could all have begun sooner. Maybe Jane would be in less of a state than she was now.

Jane. He couldn’t believe the situation his wife had been left with. Sirius had never loved her. He wasn’t even sure he had the emotional capacity to anymore. But he hated himself for what his actions had done to her. She’d been ostracised from the Light side because he couldn’t hold himself back when dealing with Peter. Her family hadn’t spoken to her in years. Their firstborn son had been murdered and his corpse desecrated as she fled. She’d then found out about the pregnancy and of course that meant that her family would never take her back with the babe of a Death Eater in her womb. And she’d been all but imprisoned in this dreadful house for over a decade, for years now it had only housed herself and the children. It was his fault. Sirius knew it.

_Nah. Not fully. A lot of it is probably on me_

Sirius grit his teeth and shook his head. Now with his nephew Leo having left for Hogwarts, taking Turais with them for his first year, though he’d be entering into second year. The only two left in the house were himself and Jane. At least while the children were there there had been a buffer between them. Now. Now they had to talk. At least. They should have talked. As it was, they’d been avoiding one another, sleeping in separate rooms, keeping separate schedules. Anything that made them less likely to see one another. She was still angry at him and trying to recover from the aftereffects of such prolonged exposure to a horcrux. And Sirius. Sirius couldn’t meet his wife’s eyes knowing that he’d contributed to her mental issues and their firstborn’s death.

That was why it was such a surprise to hear a knock at his bedroom door. He’d allowed Jane to keep the Master bedroom all to herself, it was only fair, this was more her home than his. He opened it to see Jane standing in front of him. Still dressed as smartly as a pureblood noble lady should be, even when she expected to see no one.

“You have a letter husband.”

Sirius glanced down at the offered envelope before glancing back up at her. She seemed less tired than she had been. The horcrux was finally fading from her system.

“Oh. Thank you…wife.” It was still odd to even think that word. He had been married for all these years. Two children. And he barely even knew their mother. Sirius looked down again. He’d never even bothered with her before Azkaban. When she had been so happy. So proud to be marrying Sirius Black. A fiery pureblood Gryffindor. And yet still a good enough Lady for his parents to have arranged a match. Jane was a shadow of her former self. Just like himself Sirius supposed.

She twitched, offering the letter to his hands. Perhaps this time. After Azkaban, he could finally get to know her. There wasn’t much else to do for the next five odd months after all.

He offered her a smile. As he took the envelope from her and opened it, eyes going straight to the signature.

“It’s from our godson.” He looked back up at her.

“Do you want to read it with me?”

A small smile graced Jane’s lips as she inclined her head.

Sirius stepped aside to let her in.


	60. Hermione Carrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genetics  
The more magically powerful parent has dominant traits. Its why noble girls are married so much earlier than boys. Because their core has not yet fully developed so they’re less likely to be more powerful than their husband.   
A witch’s core shrinks during pregnancy. Before restoring itself over the course of two years. That’s why many of the more douchy wizards knock their wives up with little breaks in between.
> 
> Reference to the forbidden love between Charles Potter and the incredibly powerful Zulu witch Ngqumbazi KaMpande, whose genes have held dominance through 5 generations. Until James married Lily. She was such a powerful witch in her own right that Harry ended up appearing mixed.

15 September 1994

Although they were less that a fortnight into their fourth year Hermione had already been almost overwhelmed. Of course, she was on top of her schoolwork, as she always was, but the additional research she was doing into the mysterious pureblood wizard named Arthur and her own biological family was equal parts fascinating and nigh impossible. Hermione had searched the library numerous times in search of even a snippet of information. Information of wizarding genealogy and genetic traits was rare, she had only found two books in the entire library since she started her research last year. And those only mentioned family traits and genealogy in passing. Even more impossible was finding any information on specific families. Many Arthurs had been mentioned in passing, but unlike some names, which were characteristic of certain families, such as the Edwards of House Weir or the Lavenders and Rosettas of House Brown. The name Arthur was as prevalent as Charles or Alexander. From Wylie to Weasley. Prince to Potter. As well as numerous ordinary wizards. Pinning down a singular Arthur was as tedious as it was difficult to locate the information. Whenever Hermione thought that she might have found the right one she was disproven. It was vexing beyond belief.

For a moment Hermione had considered asking Ron if he could point out particular House’s characteristics, but as a seventh son, and _Ron_, that had been a lost cause from the start. Then she had wondered if Jo might’ve been able to answer, but she’d been wallowing in her misery ever since Audrey’s wedding. Now it appeared as if she’d reached a dead end in her literary research, which was extremely jarring. For once books couldn’t get Hermione all the information she wanted. Which meant that she was forced to turn to her last resort. Asking someone other than her best friends for help. Specifically, the lower Sixth Year Slytherin whom she suspected to be a relation of hers. Harold Slughorn. If he would even talk to her that was.

Hermione had decided that she’d approach him after Lunch. He’d be fed and not too tired. Hopefully that would increase his willingness to talk to her.

The Slughorn boy had curly brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was pale, but not eerily so. All in all, he looked eerily similar to herself. Surprisingly, at least for a Slytherin pureblood of his station, the boy’s best friend was Leo FitzBlack. That fact made Hermione a little more relaxed about approaching him. At the moment he was sitting with Leo FitzBlack and Sirius’ son Turais, who had been sorted into Slytherin almost before the hat touched his head. They had just left the table. Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor table and made after them. She figured that the purebloods would be more likely to talk to her out of the public eye.

“Why are you following us lioness?”

She was right. Though she wasn’t sure how he had known.

“I’d like to ask you a question if you don’t mind.”

He turned to her and raised his eyebrow in question. For some reason a vast majority of wizards and witches appeared to be able to do that.

Hermione shuffled nervously.

“I was wondering. Well. I’ve recently come to suspect that my parents may not actually be who I thought they were. And well, I’ve been trying to figure out who my biological parents are. I was wondering if you could give me any information on that? It’s alright if you can’t of course. I was just wondering.” Hermione spoke quickly and with less clarity than she would have preferred.

Harold gave her a once over, looked her up and down before walking towards her and bringing a hand into her hair.

“You have Crabbe curls. But they’ve married into a bunch of families. They’re women are notoriously more powerful than their men. So the trait has spread far. Blacks, Lestranges, Slughorns, Galbreaths, Mairs, O’Connells, Goyles.”

Hermione sighed. She supposed knowing that she likely was the descendant of a Crabbe if her family was noble was useful knowledge. Then Harold spoke up again.

“But that level of curliness implies your Crabbe ancestor was either your parent or grandmother. So. There’s that.”

“Thanks. That’s actually incredibly useful information! If I can find any birth certificates.” Hermione sighed again. “Which isn’t likely.” She muttered under her breath.

Harold cocked his head at her. “My grandmother was a Crabbe. So, I have access to the family records. If you told me your first name, I could look for any close descendants if you like. The Taken usually kept their birth names. Like Helios and Selene Greenwood or Ethel English.”

At that Hermione began grinning widely. This was it! She freaking loved this probably distant cousin of hers!

“Hermione!” She almost shouted before calming herself. She was practically bouncing with excitement. After months there was finally progress! “My name is Hermione. Hermione Lorencia Granger. Though I suppose probably not Granger for much longer.” She smiled at him. Before looking at his face made her smile fall. Where Hermione had expected pleasant indifference and bland acceptance she instead was met with a pale face and poorly concealed shock.

“Leo.” Harold said.

“Yes?”

“Avada me now before Aunt Eugenia finds out that I forgot to search for her daughter.”

Hermione’s heart beat faster at that.

Leo FitzBlack snapped his head first to his friend and then to her.

“Ah fuck. You’re dead mate. What flowers would you like me to send to your funeral? Personally, I’m thinking something red. Maybe some Petunias? Match how red Lady Carrow’s face is going to be when you tell her.”

Harold turned his face away from her to glare at his best friend.

“This isn’t a joke Leo! I’m so fucking screwed. Wait. Maybe they never have to find out.” He turned back to her and took her hands in his.

“My lovely, dearest, most beautiful and merciful cousin. How much money would I have to pay you for this all to just…go away?”

Hermione blinked at the 15-year-old boy giving her puppy dog eyes in bemusement. Her _cousin_. Hermione could barely believe it. She grinned at him.

“Don’t worry cousin of mine. I’m a Gryffindor. I’ll protect you from my apparently terrifying mother.”

Harold blinked at her twice before sighing and turning to Leo.

“Your Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t mind if I had to crash in one of their guest bedrooms for a bit, would they?”

Leo FitzBlack simply patted him heartily on the back.

Harold sighed deeply before smiling at her softly. “So. Welcome back to the family cousin Hermione. Most of us have missed you.”

Hermione immediately pounced on him and hugged her new cousin tightly.

“You. Are going to tell me everything.”


	61. The Goblet of Fire

31 October 1994

Rose was terribly distracted. Headmaster Dumbledore appeared to be making a speech of some sort but all that she could think about was Lily. Rose hated that she had to leave her Lily alone with cousins she’d only recently met, but Dad insisted that she finished her education and Rose’s mind argued the same. Her heart disagreed however. Her mind told her to stay at Hogwarts for one more year, her heart told her to stay with her daughter. Her nightmares didn’t help. More recently the star of the show had been Artoria. Her purple eyes pale and unseeing as she lay dead on the floor of a grand dining hall. Cuts all over her body. It was much less horrifying than the dreams she had of little Esme Lestrange. Rose shivered remembering them.

These days she had nightmares at least twice a week. At least this year, just as last, the only girls in her dorm were Jo and McLaggen. Stewart, Weasley, Pennie and Beth had been married after fifth year and Audrey in summer. They had received some distressing news earlier this year. Stewart had died in childbirth. Rose had never liked the girl. But she’d never wished her to die. McLaggen blamed herself for it, it had been her that had suggested that Cedrella marry her cousin Sean McLaggen after all. Rose sighed. Courtney McLaggen hadn’t complained about Rose’s nightmares once. As a matter of fact, Rose was yet to hear her speak this year. McLaggen slept a lot Rose had noted. And she was already falling behind in her classes. Jo was worse off. She’d cried herself to sleep every night since Audrey had gotten married to Percival Weasley. It was heart wrenching. Over the past two months the melancholia that had set over their dormitory had been evident. Jo and McLaggen in particular had turned from argumentative rivals to quiet recluses. Rose’s own change in character had been much less evident, the only outward signs being the dark circles under her eyes from too many nights woken sharply and laying awake in bed seeing torture and death.

At least Jo appeared to have regained some of her spirit with the Triwizard tournament. As the goblet flared Rose realised with a start what the Headmaster’s speech had been about. As she stared into the flames Rose heard screams. Unmentionable spells flew through her ears and a graveyard appeared in the Great Hall. Rose began to breathe faster and faster until she was sure that her breathe would stop all together. Rose couldn’t breathe. Then suddenly she could again. It had been the same feeling, or at least a similar one, as she had when Professor Moody was teaching. Rose resolutely did not like the famous Auror. She could not tell you why, but sometimes she could swear that a shadowy snake slithered about him. Rose hoped with all her heart that she was simply going insane. That Professor Trelawney was mistaken in her views that Rose was an exceptionally powerful seer. But she knew in both her mind and heart that this was not the case. No matter how much she wished it to be.

The Goblet’s fire turned red and it seemed as if the entire hall held their breath, perhaps they did.

“The champion for Durmstrang shall be Viktor Krum.” Dumbledore read clearly and loudly.

Cheers rang out for the world-renowned seeker.

Krum had barely left the great hall for the adjoining room when the second name rang out.

The Beauxbatons champion was to be the half-veela girl. Fleur was her name. Many boys and a number of girls, Jo included much to Rose’s amusement, looked on dopily at the Frenchwoman.

Then the Hogwarts champion was announced and Rose was overcome with a sense of dread.

“Joanne FitzJames!”

Rose could not hear the murmurs around her. The shock that a half-blood bastard had been chosen. All Rose could do was fixate her gaze on her closest friend and stare on in horror as she turned, a somewhat fake grin on her face, towards the door.

Joanne had never even insinuated that she had any intention of throwing her hat in the ring. Or her name in the fire as the case may be.

Then Harry was picked. The entire hall went quiet and all could here as Rosetta Evans fell off her bench in a dead faint. To the outside she was peacefully asleep. Taken out by the shock of thing.

Inside Rose was wailing in a graveyard drenched in a soup of blood.


	62. Jo and the Goblet of Fire

13 November 1994

Jo hadn’t been happy for many months now. Not since the news had come that Audrey was to marry. The actual wedding had simply exemplified those feelings. Jo had been a terrible friend these past few months, both to Rosie, who had had to leave her baby Lily with cousins over the school year and to the still grieving Courtney. Though she wasn’t actually friends with Courtney. More like rivals. Though Jo didn’t know what they were rivals for these days. Neither had brilliant grades, that was where Rosie and Audrey had excelled. Nor were they rivals for the quidditch squad. Unlike Jo, who was absolutely sure she would never amount to anything, not in this world where blood purity and status were King. Courtney McLaggen had a future. Even if it was simply as a house witch. Jo had been petrified of what would become of her in the future since fifth year. Seemingly all of their female year mates were talking about the betrotheds they would be marrying come summer. And Jo had realised that that was the one thing that all witches seemed to aim for. Making a good match. Something that Jo could have never even dreamed of even if she were heterosexual. It was then that she had realised that the world she grew up in wasn’t made for people like her. Half-blood bastard girls whose fathers were dead. That she was destined for a dead-end job. That her chances of becoming an Auror were diminished by misogyny, pureblood preferences and quota Muggleborns.

And then the Triwizard Tournament was announced and suddenly Jo had seen her path to glory. To power. To fame. To a life where she wouldn’t have to rely on the small amount of money James Potter had put aside for her and Julia. It was enough to sustain them to adulthood. No longer. Jo figured James had planned to help them find an average job or third son to marry. He’d never lived long enough to do that of course. In Jo’s mind the decision to place her name in the goblet had been simple. In all likelihood she wouldn’t be picked anyway.

But she had been. Jo had been thrilled as she waved to the great hall which was cheering for _her_. That joy had been quickly cut short as she saw Rosie hit the ground in a dead faint. As one of the Professors escorted her out Jo couldn’t take her eyes off her. Rosie had nightmares. Seemingly all the time. But she’d never fainted before. It was concerning. Perhaps especially so considering how adept Rosie was at divination.

Of course, her concern had heightened as Harry had entered the room holding the champions. Jo didn’t know why her Lordly half-brother had been picked as a fourth champion. And honestly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. But at least she was there to call out the professors and ministry officials on their bullshit. There was such a thing as Veritiserum. And while it was illegal to use on minors Jo had been sure that that situation had counted as an exception. She had been right of course. Harry had not put his name in the goblet. Now there was only the worrying question of who had. 

Of course, Jo was not privy to that investigation and was more focused on what on earth the first task might be. She’d been going over every previous situation. While the ministry had said that this new version of the Triwizard tournament was to be much safer than the old one which had taken so many young lives that it had been banned for over two centuries, Jo figured it would still have similar tasks. With greater safety precautions. She hoped. Jo didn’t have a lot of hope for the future and her girlfriend was now a man’s wife, but she really didn’t want to die.

Jo also really didn’t want to do an interview with this bloody witch. Rita fucking Skeeter. A cockroach on society. And the obnoxious witch had tugged her brother into a fucking broom closet to interview him. They were literally in a castle. The witch had finished with her brother before turning to Viktor Krum. Seeker Extraordinaire. He had come out of the interview unphased. Unlike the other three the celebrity must have had a lot of previous experience when it came to such things Jo supposed. The half-veela, stupidly attractive Fleur Delacour had gone next. Jo was rather glad of that. Being alone in a room with her had turned Jo into quite the dim-witted fool much to Jo’s embarrassment.

Unfortunately, that did mean that it was Jo’s turn next. This might actually be the first occasion her bastardy may come in handy. No one would be interested in a half-blood bastard after all.

“And the last one! Oh, how time flies! Come along now, Joanna was it?”

“Joanne. Joanne FitzJames Ma’am” Here we go.

Jo was quickly pulled into the broom closet that was apparently Skeeter’s favourite interview location.

“So, Anna. Do you mind if I call you Anna? How will it feel to go up against the young Lord? Are you intending to aid him or to get rid of him? My rabid readers need to know.”

Jo barely held in a groan. Instead she channelled her inner Rosie and put on a friendly face for the cockroach.

“I would prefer Jo if anything Miss Skeeter. And while I am glad to be competing against so many formidable competitors, I will be competing for Hogwarts alone. I am sure Lord Potter has told you that he is not competing as a Hogwarts champion. That would be quite unfair. I shall of course pull Lord Potter out of any lethal danger he may face. But I would do that for any competitor.”

Skeeter blinked at her reply and smiled tightly.

“I see. What about the why then? Why enter such a dangerous competition? To try to impress Lord Potter? Or to restore your mother’s honour perhaps?”

“I sincerely doubt that you wish to write a scathing review of the social and political inequalities of wizarding Britain Ms Skeeter. Perhaps we should just call it something to put on my resumé and leave it at that?” Jo raised an eyebrow at the obviously annoyed witch.

“I see. A bit of an ambitious bastard, aren’t you? I suppose the actions of Lord Potter and his beautiful Lady Mother make you a bit insignificant in comparison, don’t they?”

Jo smiled tightly at the bitch; whose eyes sparkled in victory.

This was going to be a long day.


	63. The First Task

24 November 1994

Hermione was on the edge of her seat. It was finally the day of the first task. She was sitting with Ron; his new girlfriend Lavender; Rose; Audrey McLaggen, a seventh year; Joanne’s sister Julia and Julia’s best friend Katie Bell. Near to them were Neville, Dean and Seamus to one side; and Fay, Kellah and Emma to the other. Parvati was sitting with her sister Padma. Hermione was completely and utterly terrified for Harry and Joanne. She had been ever since they had walked into the stadium and set eyes on the dragoness. Of course, Ron had already warned them of the dragons. But still. Knowing they were the first task and setting one’s eyes on the creatures were entirely different things.

Rose and Julia both left before the matches began to go and encourage their siblings. Hermione was sure that Harry didn’t think anyone knew of his relation to Rosetta. But Hermione wasn’t an idiot. The girl was practically a carbon copy of Harry mother, save for her eyes. That in addition to sharing a surname with the late witch simply confirmed Hermione’s suspicions. But she was waiting for Harry or Rose to bring it up instead of confronting them. Hermione figured that there must be some good reason that they hadn’t brought it up. Hermione’s attention was quickly turned back to the dragon. This one was the first, a Swedish Short Snout. The silvery blue scales of the beast glistened in the sunlight and contrasted vividly with the golden egg it had been tasked to protect, which stood out among the snow-white eggs.

Hermione turned her head to the side as Rose and Julia found their ways back to their seats smiling. For once Rose appeared relaxed. As if she already knew that no terrible injuries or fatalities would befall the champions today. As the cannon sounded Hermione turned her attention back to the dragon which appeared to have been startled by the sudden noise. Hermione’s breath stopped as she saw the dragoness open its mouth as if to roar. Instead of a roar however Hermione heard a booming ambiguously gendered voice scream out.

“STAY AWAY!”

Hermione shook herself from her stupor. Surely, she had not heard what she thought she had. Dragons were not capable of speech. Hell, they weren’t even sapient. At least not to the best of their current knowledge. If they were capable of intelligent thought… Well that would bring up a great number of moral issues on both species’ sides. The dragons may not be killing purely due to their aggressive nature, but perhaps because they knew of the humans hunting and killing their kin for their strong and beautiful hides.

As Joanne walked out into the arena and the dragon screamed at her in both rage and fear to stay away from her Hermione’s heart beat faster. The dragon roared all sorts of insults at Joanne. Calling her everything from a filthy ape to vermin. It threatened to eat her if she came close to its clutch. To rip her limb from limb if she took any of their eggs into her monstrous hands. The pure fear and rage in the dragon’s voice shook Hermione to her very core. To think that Jo of all people could be considered monstrous to any creature was almost too much. Jo obviously was unable to understand the dragon’s cries as she simply lifted her wand against the oncoming blue flames and calmly put them out with a completely overpowered Aqua Eructo. Let it not be said that Joanne did not have the traditionally massive Potter magical core. Joanne then simply apparated herself next to the dragon. Picked up the golden egg and immediately apparated back to the starting point. She then turned to the judges and bowed before nonchalantly exiting the arena. Her entire task had taken less than a minute and had confused the poor dragon immensely. Hermione was both terribly relieved that she hadn’t attempted to do something silly like attempt to fight the dragon in single combat and mildly terrified of the display of intelligence and power Joanne had just given them. Hermione suspected Rose had given her the idea. Joanne was usually a Gryffindor through and through after all. Stubborn, loud and impulsive. Turning to Rose she found the other girl pale and staring at the Short Snout. The McLaggen girl next to her was doing the same. Taking a glance around it appeared that they were the only ones to do so. Perhaps it was simply from concern for their friend. Or perhaps Hermione had not been the only one to understand the dragon.

Hermione knew how badly Rose could spiral down however so she distracted the other girl with her question. Rose responded with a small smile and a declaration that Joanne could be rather intelligent when she wated to be. Particularly when she was faced with an opponent. Unfortunately for Joanne she was a half-blood bastard. Her scores from the Durmstrang headmaster and indeed the ministry representative reflected that much to Hermione’s disdain.

Their attentions were taken as the next dragon and its eggs were brought out, the dragonologists having been easily able to wrangle the still-confused Swedish Short Snout out of the ring. The next to face their dragons was the French witch. She placed the Welsh Dragon to sleep before taking its egg and leaving with it. The fact that the dragon accidentally breathed flames on the girl was simply hilarious. Since she had easily extinguished them.

Then came Krum. It had been too painful to watch what he did to the poor dragon. Blinding it and causing it to trample its own young in its confusion. He had had points subtracted for this. But it was not enough in Hermione’s view. Not now that she understood that dragons were sapient. That they might genuinely grieve their young. That they would almost certainly seek revenge.

Harry’s dragon was brought in next. The Hungarian Horntail. The most dangerous of them all. Hermione’s heart beat so fast that she almost thought it might burst of her chest. Harry wasn’t ready for this. The three other champions were in their final year at their respective schools. At 17 years old they were already considered adults in the wizarding world. Harry was barely 14. He wasn’t ready for a Welsh Dragon let alone a Hungarian Horntail. It didn’t matter that they had faced Voldemort before. That he had slayed a basilisk. At some point Harry’s luck was sure to run out. It was all a matter of when that would happen. How it would happen. And a Hungarian horntail protecting their clutch was certainly dangerous enough to prove deadly to Harry.

As Harry’s eyes fell on where they were sitting Hermione could see that he obviously knew that fact as well. Hermione watching with dread as the Horntail crouched silently above the entrance to the arena. It had obviously figured out where its opponent would be entering from. As it readied itself to pounce Hermione drew her breathe. Then suddenly everything was different. The Horntail cocked its head as if hearing something and moved its eyes over to them. Then, instead of pouncing as it had been preparing to, the dragon thwacked its tail through the air towards Harry. At Hermione’s side Rose was frowning and staring intently at the dragon, eyes locked on its. Hermione of course was too focused on Harry and the Horntail to notice this.

As Harry summoned his broom and began to soar through the air, the dragon hot on his tail but for some reason not breathing flames at him Hermione began to relax. She may have not been a fan of brooms (why would you trust something to carry you through the air?! If she had had wings it would have been a different story entirely. But Hermione did not. Obviously.) but Harry often appeared to have been born on one. If he was going to have a chance of beating the Horntail it would be in the air.

As Harry swept in and seemingly easily grabbed the golden egg from amongst the real jet-black eggs Hermione grew nervous. The dragon appeared to be playing with him. And not as a hunter plays with its prey, more as a sibling plays with their brother. Surely it could not be so easy? Hungarian Horntail’s were some of the most aggressive and fearsome dragons of all. Of course, Hermione had not heard this dragon speak so perhaps this one was an oddly passive member of its species. But still. Harry should not have gotten away so easily. As she thought this the black dragon let Harry be and curled up about its eggs. Seemingly sated.

Harry’s victory had been null. Harry had worn against an opponent that appeared not to truly have wanted to protect the golden egg in the first place.

The entire stadium was whispering in confusion. Harry had still succeeded in obtaining the egg however, and for that he received points. But not so many as he would have received if the dragon had seriously attacked him.

All in all, Hermione left that day more confused than ever. Dragons were evidently much more intriguing than she had been led to believe.


	64. Little Talks

29 November 1994

When left to her own devices Hermione had a bad habit of becoming enveloped in her studies and/or research. Tonight was no exception. While the mystery of her biological parents had finally been solved and it would not be too long before she was reunited with them early next summer, the question of whom the wizard Arthur was remained. As did Hermione’s many questions regarding wizarding society and politics. As such she had been reading through the many books Harold had lent her from the Slughorn family library ever since the end of the first task. Jo and Harry had insisted that they would be fine figuring out the second task on their own, calling it a family bonding experience, so Hermione didn’t have to worry about that at least. Of course, with Ron being so occupied by his girlfriend Lavender Brown and Rose being much too overcome with melancholia to be at all sociable Hermione was regularly by her lonesome these days. Usually she found herself attempting not to think about it by enveloping herself in her books. Today had been worse than most days however, no one had thought to interrupt her to tell her it was time for supper. So, Hermione found herself up at midnight, in a corner of the library far away from where Madam Pince had been before she herself left for the day. Luckily for Hermione she did eventually tire and the library itself was never locked at night.

Hermione’s stomach grumbled at her as she slowly packed away all of the books, she’d been reading that evening. Yawning Hermione made her way out of the library and towards the Hufflepuff dorms. She’d recently discovered their location and the fact that the castle kitchens were located right next door to them. Hermione had her eyes mostly shut as she entered the room and dropped the heavy bag she’d bought for her books on the floor. As she opened her eyes and took her seat Hermione almost jumped right back up again seeing that she was not in fact alone. Sitting close to her, a sandwich about to go into his mouth was none other than Draco Malfoy. Now in any other situation a spat would have likely followed their meeting. But Hermione was tired. Mentally and physically. So, she simply raised a hand in greeting and asked one of the house elves if they would be so kind as to make her some food. Hermione had tried to free them from their enslavement but to her chagrin her efforts had not been appreciated whatsoever. Seeing how upset she had made them Hermione had backed off, against her better judgement.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Draco raise a hand in return before taking a bite of his sandwich. Hermione allowed herself a small smile. Draco really wasn’t a bad person after all. The smile quickly turned into a frown as she considered the possibility that he was only being so polite because Harold had told Slytherin of her parentage. Of course, to the best of her knowledge Harold hadn’t said anything but one never knew these days. She was torn from her thoughts by the appearance of some food. Which she gratefully took from the house elf delivering it.

Hermione ate her late supper almost as fast as Ron and Harry. Draco looking on deep in thought, slowly eating his own sandwich, followed by an apple. Before Hermione knew it she was finished. Turning back to Draco before she left she said goodnight.

“See you around Draco.”

“Yeah. See you Hermione.”

Yawning happily Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms and her much missed bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 December 1994

It was only a couple of days later that Hermione found herself in the same situation as she had been before. Only this time she had barely missed supper and her temper was rising. Ron was still too obsessed with Lavender to pay any attention to Hermione whatsoever. In addition, Harry and Jo had become nigh inseparable while planning for the second task. Hermione understood it, really, she did! But a hello once a day surely wasn’t so much to ask for?

She wasn’t so surprised to see Draco this time. It appeared that he frequented the kitchens more than she had known before.

“What’s the matter Granger? You look like you’re about to avada someone.”

“If I look like I’m about to avada someone did it cross your mind that maybe you shouldn’t fucking talk to me!” Hermione snapped at him

Draco’s eyebrows rose to new heights in response to her words and tone.

“Suit yourself then Princess.” He turned back to his sandwich.

Halfway through the meal that the house elves had presented her with Hermione addressed him again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s not your fault Harry and Ron can be such UGHH” Even with her vast vocabulary Hermione could not find the right words to describe how she was feeling about her best friends in that moment.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her apparently in question. How was it that all wizards could do that??!

No matter. Hermione wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to rant. Even if it was to Draco Malfoy of all people.

“Harry and Ron have just been so distracted recently. I understand why. Of course, I do. Harry deserves to spend as much time with his family as he wants to, particularly with the Triwizard tournament. I can forgive him for being so absent. But Ron!”

Draco was nodding along at everything she said.

“Ron is so freaking obsessed with Lavender that he doesn’t even say good morning to me anymore! I wish he could understand how much it hurts. To see them so happy together. To know that they all have someone to go to the yule ball with except me. Even Rose and Jo have dates! And then there’s me. Seamus offered to take me, bless his heart, but I wouldn’t want to do that to him and Dean. Besides, knowing what I do of wizarding society that might be setting me up for a marriage none of us would enjoy.” Hermione sighed.

“And that’s not even getting into the impossible research task I’ve set myself. Who knew there were so many fucking wizards called Arthur!!?”

“I get it. I’m going to have to go to the dance with Pansy. She’s great as a friend but…And that’s not even getting into my parents’ expectations of me. They want me to get Susanna fucking Slytherin to agree to a marriage contract. Susanna Slytherin!! I mean I have a pretty high chance of doing it, but it just feels so wrong to. She’s not even 13 yet. She’s fucking 12. Who seduces a fucking 12-year-old! I mean if I were a year younger it probably wouldn’t seem so weird. But I’m almost 15. Two years is a tiny age gap when we’re adults but right now?” Draco sighed

Hermione nodded along sympathetically.

“Life sucks?”

“Cheers to that Granger.”

“Carrow.”

“What?”

“I’ve recently found out that I was one of the taken. Hermione Carrow is my birth name.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Your dad’s a shitbag. Fair warning.”

Hermione sighed. She wasn’t surprised at that.

“I see.”

“Well. I suppose that gives you more options now. You could always go with your cousin.”

Hermione sighed. “There’s no way he would agree. Outside the family you’re the only one who knows. Besides, I’m sure he’ll be going with his betrothed. Whoever she is.”

“I sincerely doubt that considering he’s betrothed to my little sister and she’s not even at Hogwarts yet.”

Hermione shot a surprised look at him.

“Yeah I know. Pot meet kettle. But I haven’t let him anywhere near her since Father told me we were to be brothers in law.”

“I suppose I should ask him them. As cousins only of course.”

“Sure. I wouldn’t argue too much if you took him off my hands. Personally, I think he’s much too old for Cassie.”

Hermione shot him a disgusted look. “Ew. He’s my cousin Draco.”

At that Draco let out a loud chuckle. Hermione blushed. She’d never heard him laugh in a non-spiteful way before. It was beautiful.

“Oh Mione. You have a lot to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	65. The House of Lestrange

3 December 1994

Roderick stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. There was no light in his eyes these days. The shadows circling his eyes and his slowly thinning figure were not the only signs of his misery after all. Roderick was alone. His wife was usually locked away in her rooms, his mistress away at Hogwarts and his daughters either too quiet to even talk to him, able to sense the tension in their house at even their young age or locked away with cousins which would never allow his visitation. He had become estranged from Henry since their graduation, things had been tense between them ever since Gideon and he had broken up. And Cygnus was too wary to step foot anywhere near him. Cygnus was very obviously a bastard after all, and no one was entirely sure whether he was pureblood or half. In Cygnus’ mind his friendship with Roderick wasn’t worth risking the anger of Lord Malfoy. Roderick couldn’t blame him for that. His uncle was evil incarnate. Perhaps even worse than Voldemort. After all. His Uncle was the one bringing the so-called dark lord back.

And the King had refused to even attempt to stop him.

Gods knew Roderick couldn’t do it alone. It would be suicide to even attempt to stop them. Roderick was sure. Though suicide was beginning to look rather tempting right now. Roderick had foolishly thought that the King would intervene before Voldemort could be reborn. But as the months drug on and on and the creature remained in his Uncle’s care that scenario was looking less and less likely. The King would not intervene. He would sit back and see what would happen. Look on as Roderick’s world burned and millions of beings, magical and non-magical alike, died screaming. And he’d probably have popcorn as he watched. The King was perfectly powerful enough to stop it all. But he wouldn’t. And Roderick simply couldn’t comprehend why. Riddle’s spectre had said that the Dark King didn’t truly care for them. But if he did not then why would he have fought Grindelwald? Why would he sometimes look so softly at humans? Why would he smile so at Roderick?

“We need to talk.”

Roderick glanced away from his own face to see his wife standing behind him. The look on her face much more severe than any Roderick had seen before. Artoria knew just as much as Roderick about the goings on of the Dark side’s impending civil war.

“Wife.” He acknowledged her before turning back to his reflection.

“It will not be safe for me to remain here for much longer. Nor for the children. You know this as well as I do. We have sent Rosie and her daughter to safety. What about our girls? What about the baby? What about me?”

Roderick closed his eyes and brought his hands to his head. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

“I know Artoria. Believe me I do. Lily will be safe with the Prince family. They are royal descendants after all. And Rose is at Hogwarts so hopefully…”

He raised his head from his hands and stared at his face.

“But you are my wife. My wife who is pregnant with a son and heir to House Lestrange.” He turned on his heels and faced her.

“No where will ever be safe for you. Not while my Uncle and his Lord live. You know this as well as I do Artoria.”

“I had feared you would say that. How long until they tire of me?”

“You are relatively safe at least until the child is born. Perhaps longer if we can convince them that you have turned.”

Artoria frowned at him. “I am a daughter of House White. I doubt that will be possible.”

He sighed. “As do I.” He groaned and fell to the floor head in his hands.

“I’m sorry Artoria.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Whatever for husband? Your numerous affairs? That I was ever forced to marry you in the first place? Or something else entirely?”

“All I suppose. I should have tried harder.”

Artoria snorted in amusement and walked up to him.

“No, my Lord Husband.” She placed a hand on his face bringing his eyes up to meet her own.

Artoria smiled a bittersweet smile at him.

“We should have tried harder. To escape this marriage or to make it work.”

Roderick chuckled bitterly. “I suppose you’re right.”

She rose from her position squatting in front of him and brushed her skirts off. The very picture of a pureblood lady.

“Even if I am doomed, we must be able to make a good attempt to save at least one of our children.”

“I didn’t realise you cared.”

“I may not be too fond of what they represent. But they are still my children Roderick.”

“I understand. The easiest would be Druella.”

Artoria nodded. “The second daughter. Yes, you are quite correct.”

“I suppose we should begin planning, now shouldn’t we?”

“Indeed. Mark my words Roderick. I will not allow all of us to be killed by the traitors. I simply shan’t.”

“You know as well as I do that, we may not get that choice.”

Artoria ignored him as she walked out of the door. Roderick’s hands met his head once more.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of words in this chapter i'm afraid.


	66. Yule Ball

Harry felt a little bit like a loose end. He’d ended up going to Yule with one of the Patil twins, he still wasn’t sure which one he was with, while Ron stuck with Lavender, Rose went with Krum, Jo with McLaggen as friends and Hermione with someone Harry didn’t recognise. They all appeared quite happy. Except Harry. Harry really didn’t want to be here. Especially not when all of his friends and family were so preoccupied with their own dates. The Patil he was with looked as miserable as he did as they watched the dancing. The first dance had gone well enough, well not as well as the other champions but unlike Krum, Delacour and McLaggen Harry hadn’t exactly been trained in ballroom dancing as a child. But then the main event had begun and his friends were suddenly hanging off of their partners paying no attention to him. Ron was in the dress Robes that Lavender had bought for him.

Ron and Lavender were kissing in a corner, something both completely unsurprising and something Harry definitely didn’t need to see. Ew. Glancing over Harry saw Krum chatting with Rose, they looked to be having an intriguing conversation. Though Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that one of his sister’s looked to be close to dating someone. Harry supposed that Rose was 17 and that was plenty old enough to start dating but still. Harry shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy move closer to Mione and her date. His eyes narrowed. Her date was wearing black dress robes with no obvious house colours but Hermione’s dress was green. Earlier in the evening Harry had thought that the colour suited her and thought no more of it. But now. Perhaps the boy was a Slytherin. Harry definitely didn’t know what to think about that. Hermione dating a Slytherin. Probably a pureblood too from the sneer on Pansy Parkinson’s mouth. Nearby to the impending disaster stood Miss Slytherin and her date Leo FitzBlack, who had gone from very favoured by the House last year, to less favoured when his brother/cousin Turais arrived and back to favoured once Susanna Slytherin showed an interest in him. Harry noted with disdain that the pair appeared to be amused by the entire situation., Typical Slytherins.

The conversation between Hermione’s date and Malfoy was cold and perhaps a tad aggressive from the way Mione was frowning and glancing between the two. Then Malfoy nodded at the two cordially and offered his arm to his date, Pansy Parkinson. As the two left to talk to the other Slytherins Harry saw that Ron had noted the conversation and was on his way over. He was as red as their house colours and almost appeared to be steaming from his ears.

“Shit” Harry glanced over to Patil before getting up. As he quick walked towards them his way was blocked by Viktor Krum.

“Lord Potter.”

“Hi there Krum.” Harry glanced over the young man’s shoulder.

“I hope zat you do not mind ze interruption. But I must ask you something.”

“Sure sure.”

“How is ze wizarding Britain with ze two wives.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Only. Ze Rose flower. She is a great beauty and I vould like her to be my second.”

Oh HELL no. Krum was not about to take his big sister as a second wife. Did Rose even know?

“I’m afraid I must decline you there Krum. You won’t be marrying my sister.”

In front of him Krum’s eyes widened as he spluttered. Behind Krum Ron was screaming at Hermione and at her date.

“I apologise Lord Potter. I vas not knoving. Of course, you are free to do with your sister as you vish.”

“I’m sorry what? My SISTER isn’t my property. She can do whatever she bloody well likes!” and now Harry was shouting too.

“Zen I may ask her for her hand in marriage?”

“Fine! Now if you please!” Harry barged past him to try and stop Ron before he said anything he’d regret.

Unfortunately, Harry was too late. By the time he arrived Hermione had run of crying. Her date was in a shouting match with Ron. And Malfoy had excused himself from Parkinson.

“UGHH.” Harry groaned to the sky. He really didn’t want to be here.

A traitor. That’s what Ron had called her in so many words. Just because she had gone to the yule ball with her cousin Harold instead of going by herself. Harry curled in tighter on herself as she sat upon the cold stairs leading to one of Hogwarts’s many unused rooms. How could he say such a thing? Hermione had thought that they were friends. That he would be fine with whomever she went with. Just as she had been fine with his relationship with Lavender. Instead he had shouted at her and accused her of sleeping with the enemy. How _could_ he.

Against her will tears left her eyes. She heard as someone sat next to her. She didn’t bother looking up at them as they held an arm against her shoulder. Crying heavily, she fell against their shoulder.

“There, there, Carrow. Everything will be all right in the end.”

It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione found she really didn’t care it was him. In fact against her better judgement she found herself curling into his hug even more. Draco smelt like new parchment and freshly mown grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry. Year two hit me like a train.  
Poor Harry. Should I tell him or shall you?


	67. Interlude 2

Alistair was bored. Not that that was particularly new. After the first 200 years of life the majority of one’s time was spent mind-numbingly bored. Alistair chucked the book he was reading over his shoulder as he made his way over to the grand staircase. He figured that he might as well piss off his bastard of a husband and their half-brother by playing the bagpipes. Though unfortunately Arthur had become seemingly immune to them over the past century. Alistair still remembered the days when he'd throw a knife or five at him at the slightest hint of bagpipes. Those were the days.

As he turned around on the staircase, he came face to face with possibly the least surprising thing he’d ever see. Arthur Kirkland-Beilschmidt. The Kingdom of England. The great British Empire. Was drunkenly balancing on the banister.

“What are you doing?” Alistair said deadpan.

“Balancing.”

“Uhuh. You realise you have wings don’t you husband?”

“Mhm.” Arthur vaulted over himself and landed on his hands.

“For a genius you’re a fucking idiot.”

“An idiot who managed to conquer half the fucking world my dear.”

“A quarter at most. And you managed to lose it. Every, single, colony.”

“Oops.”

“Is that what you said when you allowed that twin of yours to massacre millions?”

A crackle filled the air and Scotland felt a shiver run down his spine. Evidently his half-joke had hit a nerve. He was reminded that while England may have lost almost all of his [their] empire he was still one of the most powerful Illumin to have ever walked upon this planet. Argentina had found that out the hard way. Before he could blink a clawed hand wrapped around his neck and giant canines bared down at him.

“Do not speak of him.” England hissed. “You forget _dear_ husband. I was the first to sign the death warrants of billions with my failures and my successes. I’ve seen tens of thousands of dead at my own claws. You know that better than most. If you wish to speak ill of genocidal maniacs perhaps you should look closer to home and farther from the dead.”

“What happened in 1000 was not your fault. Though I doubt you will ever believe me on that. And you and I both know we’re better off without the witch, and her spawn.”

The hand dropped from his neck.

“We’re her spawn too brother.”

“Indeed. Though luckily for us we’re not pure Kirklands.”

“Hmmm. I’d always thought it was more a celt thing than a Kirkland one.”

“If that was the case don’t you think I’d have burned more people alive than I have.”

Arthur snorted “Fair.”

“Speaking of genocidal maniacs. Our most recent one’s coming back.”

Arthur groaned. “I **_know_**. You don’t have to remind me every two seconds.”

“Don’t you think we’ve let him kill enough of our people?”

“Why do you think I care? What’s a couple of thousand humans to me?”

“Nothing at all. Well. Something at all. If you really didn’t give a shit Lily Evans would never have been born.”

“How do you know I didn’t simply find her grandmother hot.”

“I have no doubt you did. But then directing me to her mother…Two generations of a pureblood Illumin sires. The witch was likely more Illumin than human. And then Tom Riddle was swept away by her son. You cannot call that a coincidence.”

“I’m sorting it ok Alistair. Stop your worrying and get back to your bloody bagpipes will you. I ought to have killed you when I had the chance.”

“You should have, in all likelihood. But you didn’t. Time and time again you haven’t. If I didn’t know any better, I’d even say you loved me _dear_ husband.”

Arthur sneer-smiled at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’d call it a misplaced fondness at best.”

Against his will Alistair felt his lips twitch upwards. He made his way past Arthur towards his bagpipe room. He’d formed quite the collection over the centuries. Before Arthur started getting any ideas about their relationship he shouted behind his back.

“By the way I want a divorce!”

“FUCK OFF AND DIE ALREADY YOU CELTISH TWAT!”

“BURN ALIVE YOU GERMAN CUNT!”

Alistair snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. I was inspired. Just in case anybody thought that the countries were purely eccentric good guys. They've seen (and done) some messed up shit. Yay England and Scotland's EXTREMELY dysfunctional relationship and almost certainly abusive marriage  
Oh and before anyone starts accusing me of anything I’m not trying to make light of literal genocide. Just showing how fucked the mindset of countries would be.


	68. Lavender and Hermione

26 December 1994

As Hermione curled up under her duvet she cried. Seemingly the entirety of Gryffindor House had turned on her upon learning the identity of her Yule Ball date. She still had Harry and Rose of course, and there was still hope that it might blow over but it hurt. These were the people she’d helped with their homework. Her friends. Her second family, or perhaps her third now. And with one decision they’d turned on her.

“Your choices are more varied than I’d thought.” Lavender Brown said from the bed next to hers.

“What do you mean by that then.” Hermione spat at her.

“I’ve though on it and decided. You don’t know how lucky you are Granger. All the freedom in the world and now friends with pureblood Slytherins. Certainly sly of you, I’ll admit to that. But I can’t see myself doing anything else if I was in your position. Slytherins hold the keys to power after all.”

“Are you saying that as a Gryffindor or a pureblood.”

“A bit of both I suppose. It’s what they’re bred for. Gryffindors defend the state. Hufflepuffs care for it. Ravenclaws improve it and Slytherins hold positions of power within it. That’s simply how the world works. Of course, sometimes they overlap. But nevertheless. As a muggleborn its wise to get in with them.”

“What freedom do I have Lavender? I make a single misstep and the wrath of an entire house comes down upon me! Why is there such animosity between houses? If what you’re saying is true then the UK needs all the houses to succeed. Why then are such insane levels of rivalry encouraged here? It makes no sense.”

“I don’t pretend to know too much about politics or government. But I do know what being trapped is. My entire live was set out for me the moment I was born. On the request of my fiancé, I’ll be allowed to graduate after seventh year. But then. I don’t have the options you do Hermione. You can emigrate, marry whom you please. Gods you’re even clever enough that you could get a good job! Even as a muggleborn. Mayhap in 30 years’ time I might be able to do the same. But that’s so far away. And I’ve never been so smart. You know that. And to answer your other question. I have absolutely no idea. I can try and predict your future if you’d like.”

Lavender produced a crystal ball from under her bed and shook it at her encouragingly.

“Thanks Lavender.” She smiled hesitantly. “I didn’t realise you and Ron were already engaged. Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon for that?”

Lavender burst out laughing. “Oh Hermione. I’ve been engaged since I was five. And certainly not to Ron. I’m the second surviving daughter of Lord Brown. Or I was at least.” She fell into melancholy

Hermione paled. “Since you were five? Not to Ron! But…”

Lavender smiled bitterly. “I’m to marry Charles Aiton in summer the year after next. My opinion doesn’t matter. It never has done. No matter how much I may love Ronniekins I will never be allowed to marry him. I should consider myself lucky, mother says. I’ll be the Lady of a noble house. A much _better_ match than I would have had had my sisters survived.”

“Oh Lavender. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No not many do. Rosetta died before I was born, she was only a few months old. And then Amaryllis. She died when I was four. Then Iris, my final sister, she died in childbirth over three years ago now.”

Hermione was shocked into silence. She had been mourning over her own situation so much that she’d forgotten the situation of other. She should have guessed that Audrey Aiton. Nay, Weasley. Had not bee the only pureblood witch to be forced into a marriage she did not wish for in this day and age. But she’d assumed it had been to cover up her relationship with Joanne. If not.”

“Lavender.”

Lavender looked up and smiled bitterly at her. “Yes?”

“How common are arranged marriages in the wizarding world. Only, you and Ron are so perfect for one another and…” Hermione also didn’t want to chance that she herself had a marriage she was bound to honour.

“For purebloods? The vast majority of matches are arranged, though matches become less likely the farther down the line of succession one goes. Often Half-bloods also arrange marriages, as a sort of status symbol, I think. But not so frequently these days. The bloodline must be secured after all. And children simply cannot be trusted to make the right decisions for the House.” She said bitterly.

“When would an heir be promised in marriage then?”

Lavender appeared slightly confused at that. “Usually the decision for the bride, or groom, of an Heir takes place before they are even conceived. Or at least the Houses of choice are. It depends on the situation. Sometimes to secure lines daughters are even especially chosen over sons. That’s usually to bring a branch family which is considered to be getting too prominent back into line. Hence why my niece Iris will remain heiress of House Brown even if she gets younger brothers. In her case the match was decided before either party was born. Initially there had been plans for my brother to marry one of Aster’s sisters. But they all died. So, then it was decided that the first daughter of my brother would marry Aster, and unite the branches. Of course, in other cases matches are decided much later. Malfoy for instance has not yet been betrothed. Really it all depends on the heads of the House.”

Hermione was still stuck on the fact that Lavender’s niece, a baby, was betrothed to their _cousin_. “But that’s incestuous!”

Lavender blinked. “There have been much closer matches than third cousins Hermione.”

Hermione spluttered. Harold had insinuated as such but still. Didn’t they realise how bad inbreeding was? “Wait so certain families only marry certain other families?”

Lavender shrugged “Especially these days. It used to be commonplace for a Slytherin to marry a Gryffindor and visa versa. But ever since the war against Grindelwald those particular arrangements have been slowly declining in practice. And since the war against you know who. Well… practically no Gryffindor has married outside of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped. The wizarding world was worse off than she had thought.

“Though. After the war the ministry mandated the betrothal of a substantial number of dark pureblood children to light children. As both an apology and an attempt to breed away their dark magic. That’s why Neville’s engaged to a Yaxley and Lestrange married a White.”

That…that was messed up beyond measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...how to explain genetics to a group of people whose appearances are dependant on magic. Even though way too many of their children die. They don't see the connection. smh.


	69. Chapter 69

24 February 1995

Courtney McLaggen raised her hands to her cheeks deep in thought. All around her her classmates were cheering in the stand for Harry and Joanne. But neither Rosetta nor Hermione Granger were with them. The youngest of the main line Weasley brothers was sat near to her, obviously stressed out beyond reason, quite understandably. He was gripping onto his girlfriend the Brown’s hand for dear life. Courtney herself had been periodically clenching her fists in her dress robes before she’d become thankful that she was here and not under the Black Lake. Since Courtney had been young entering water for too long had resulted in a smattering of golden scales over her body, particularly her cheeks and back. Unlike her mother Courtney was only a quarter Illumin. But all the same. She was not a pure human. Let alone a true pureblood. No matter how powerful her grandsire was the prejudice against half-breeds and mix-breeds was all the same. She would be socially destroyed if anyone knew. And arising from the depths scattered in gold would be a bit of a giveaway. Even wizards and witches had appeared to forget the existence of Illumer, the sister-species of Illumin and the cause of scales appearing of mixed-breeds when wet. Calling those creatures who resided in the lake mermaids was honestly ridiculous. Joanne and she had figured out the task together and when Julia, Granger and even Rosetta had vanished earlier that morning, well the question of what had been ‘taken’ had become self-explanatory.

Courtney noted Henry Potter jumping into the water his hair frizzy and unkept. It had begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gillyweed may have made it so that Harry could breathe but it did nothing the combat how bloody cold the lake was. Honestly! Who made people swim in a lake in the middle of Winter? All things considered Harry was not a happy bunny as he forced himself downwards into the frigid depths. The murky green got even murkier the farther down he went, fish swimming alongside him. All of a sudden, the same beautiful song caught Harry’s ears and he ventured into the kelp forest in front of him. In the darkness Harry could barely dodge as the creature swept past him. It was. Well. From the little of the creature he’d seen, it certainly hadn’t looked akin to what he’d imagined a mermaid would look like. Even less beautiful than the mermaid in the window of the prefect’s bathroom.

Emerging from the kelp forest Harry came face to face with one of the most horrifying things he’d ever seen, and Harry had seen a lot of horrible thing in his short life, floating there limp were two of his sisters and the girl who was all but his sister. And Rose and Hermione. They’d _done_ something to them. For instead of appearing as their normal selves, like the French girl and Julia, they were misshapen. Rosetta was the most severe, turquoise scales were creeping across her entire body, small golden scales appearing between the turquoise on occasion. Hermione had less scales, though still certainly noticeable. All of Hermione’s were golden and Harry was enraged. How _dare_ they. Whatever they had done to his sisters it would neither be forgiven nor forgotten.

Harry was torn. Before him three of his sisters, whom he all loved dearly. And now he was being asked to choose between them. Harry didn’t have to think for long as Joanne swam in, bubblehead charm around her nose and mouth, winked at him and took off with Julia between her arms. Soon after a shark-like Krum ripped Rosetta and all her scales up to the surface, though not before staring at Harry for a while. Curious Harry looked at all of himself he could see and nearly fainted in shock. The same turquoise and gold scales which had been on Rosetta were now beginning to cover Harry’s own body, though there were certainly fewer they were more noticeable on Harry’s own darker skin. Harry shook himself from his stupor and cut Hermione loose. He hesitated. Fleur didn’t appear to be coming. If she didn’t come then…what would happen to her sister. Harry didn’t know. People had died in the Tri-wizard tournament before. Who was he to say that if he left her here Fleur’s sister wouldn’t become yet another death? Harry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened. So against the mermaids Harry took her too. They appeared to put up almost a token fuss before abandoning their chase of him. As if they were afraid. Harry put that thought to the back of his mind and focused on the journey up. So caught up in his escape from the depths that Harry didn’t even notice when along the way his gillyweed lost its affect. As he broke the surface Harry was confronted by a sea of spectators who’s cheers turned to silence as they caught a better look of those whom had just emerged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Courtney’s eyes widened once as Joanne arose from the lake, Julia safe in her arms. Twice as Viktor Krum arose with a scale covered Rosetta. Perhaps they had more in common than a mutual friend. She then settled back into the tense waiting game along with the rest of the spectators. As time ticked onward Harry Potter had not yet arisen. And then he had and suddenly the cheers died down. Because Henry James Potter. The chosen one. Was a mixed breed like his sister. A mixed breed like Hermione Granger. The supposed muggleborn. How _fascinating_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh lord let it be a happy one.


	70. Chapter 70

30 February 1995

Rose ate her breakfast in silence. Ever since the second task last month everyone had been staring at her and Harry. Even more concerning some had taken to ignoring Harry entirely in favour of paying attention to Joanne and Julia. Even worse was the attention being paid to Harry’s cousins Victoria and George Potter. As if just because they were…not quite right…they were lesser. As if Harry wouldn’t be around much longer to be the head of his house. Rosetta thought that McLaggen might know more about her, Hermione and Harry’s situation than she was letting on. Her eyes never met any of theirs willingly and when they did, she immediately glanced away nervously. Without the same sneer of disgust that the others directed at them. Oddly enough the same glance was directed at them by a number of Slytherins. One of nerves and submission.

Rose shook her head and continued from her place at the end of the table, away from all other. It was the place where she Hermione and Harry had been relegated to after…the incident. Though they oftentimes found themselves in the company f some of the Durmstrang boys. Ron seemed torn considering that Krum still appeared infatuated with her and Ron and Hermione were his best friends but his brothers Fred and George convinced him to stay away from them. They called them dark witches. They had been so nice beforehand. Et apparently even to those Weasley’s whom accepted Werewolves a scaled hybrid was too much to bear. She stabbed her sausage with a vengeance as Jo appeared in front of her, chucking a newspaper on the table. Rose looked up at her friend, they’d been distant this past few months. Joanne having been too caught up in her newfound fame and ‘friendship’ with McLaggen.

Jo nodded down at the paper.

“Read it.”

There on the front page was a picture of her and Viktor Krum. The title read

**A Dark Truth Revealed? Krum and his hybrid dark witch! **

The article went on to insult her. Calling her a seductress, a witch who consorts with the dark side. Who casts a spell on any handsome boy she finds. A hybrid desperate to take a pureblood wizard to the marriage bed. Worse still they went on to desecrate the memory of her and Harry’s mum. Calling a hybrid wyrm in muggleborns clothing. Rose gasped as tears leaked from her eyes.

“Page 2.”

Tears in her eyes Rose glanced up at Jo before turning back to the newspaper and turning the page. Skimming through it her eyes focused in on one particular piece of new in the new-born section. Lady Artoria Lestrange née White had given her husband a son. A healthy baby boy they’d named Rodolphus Amafinius Lestrange. Rose thought that Jo had shown that to her with the intent to get her to move on from Rod. Which truly she was trying to do. But Rose had gotten another message from the news. Her face paled further as she processed it. Rod would never ever name his son after his deatheater father. This was a warning from him and Artoria to all those who knew them well enough to know their true characters. House Lestrange was expecting Voldemort to rise again. And soon.

She dropped the paper from her fingers. Before it had hit the table, visions crossed her eyes. It was the graveyard again. A maze darker than pitch. A snake like man with demon red eyes. A flickering figure lay dead on the floor. Sometime Harry, sometimes Jo, sometimes Viktor and sometimes ever Delacour.

“NOOOO!!! He returns! He will return! No! No! Gods please no!!!”

Rose barely felt the hands grasping at her. Trying to wake her from her frenzy. She was still there. She looked about and saw only shadows where the faces of her peers should have been. So many dead. All of them dead. Her baby. Her baby. Where was her baby?

To the outside world Rosetta Evans looked as if she had gone quite mad. Whimpering as she rocked ack and forth. Muttering beneath her breath as her friends and family tried desperately to draw her out. Her wails had stopped soon but the teaches were still rushing to her. Even Professor Snape appeared concerned as he practically ran to her side. They watched as the hybrid was carefully placed into a sleep and levitated by the Professors off to the hospital wing, her friends and family following shortly behind.


	71. Chapter 71

24 June 1995

Roderick looked out at the graveyard that his Uncle had brought him to in dread. He remembered the look upon his wife’s face as she held their youngest earlier that morning as Uncle Lucius flood into their living room earlier that morning. She had gripped Fin tightly in her arms as she gazed upon her cousin, cloaked in black and holding his death eater mask in his hands. Lucius Malfoy had ignored her as he gestured for Roderick to follow him. It was time. And so Roderick found himself here. In a muggle graveyard waiting. Waiting for the Henry Potter to arrive and for the Dark Lord to be reborn. Though rationally Roderick knew that this was the least terrible part, the waiting was still torturous. The knowing that he was waiting for an event that he could not prevent. For an event that would likely lead to the personal ruin of his family as it rose one more as a prominent dark House. He sent a prayer to Hecate and a mental plea to the King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The joyful cheering of her fellows at the beginning of the third and final task rang like a deathly toll to Rose’s ears. Her younger brother Harry stood in the centre of the stands, about to go into the great and gloomy maze alongside her dearest friend Jo. Viktor stood proudly nearby alongside the great beauty that was Fleur Delacour. It was not a shock when the Headmaster demanded quiet of the crowd with an uncanny seriousness. Nor was it a surprise when the crowd responded with near immediacy. Rose thought that perhaps on some level they too could feel the dread and growing horror she herself felt. That perhaps if she were to speak out someone, anyone, may be willing to listen. Alas, Rose was not to get such a chance as before she could open her mouth at all the headmaster continued his words.

“Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Miss FitzJames…”

At Jo’s name a great cheer went up from amongst the crowd as her mother who stood at Jo’s side raised her grinning daughter’s hand victoriously. Rose only hoped that that stereotypical Gryffindor arrogance would not go to Jo’s head as it used to before Audrey’s wedding. Jo’s mother looked eerily like Harry himself would have likely appeared if he had not inherited his mother’s eyes.

“and Lord Potter…”

The cheers settled slightly at Harry’s name though they still wholly drowned out the boos.

“are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze.”

Rose’s heard went still at that. Her dearest friend and her brother would be the first to face whatever monstrosities lay withing that seemingly unending maze. She wished with her whole heart it would not be so.

“They will be followed by Mr Krum.”

Rose gave a perfunctory clap for the young lording who had so wished to woo her. Unfortunately, for perhaps both of them he had had little success. Though Roderick had encouraged it when she had told him of their courting. He wished her away from Britain for her own safety. But Rose knew that nowhere would be safe for the mother of a Lestrange bastard and the daughter of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. So, she would stay in the UK. If and when it came to it Rose would go down fighting for those she loved. Not huddled away in some northern kingdom far from her loved ones’ graves.

“and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!”

The pure joy in the stands sickened her.

“I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter.”

Internally Rose scoffed. As if that would protect anyone from attack.

“Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands.”

Rose’s blood turned colder than ice. They were not intending to protect the students from attack. For they, unlike her, did not see an attack coming.

“Contestants! Gather round. Quickly!”

The Headmaster lowered his voice as he spoke to the contestants. And Rose was left to her thoughts.

“Champions! Prepare yourselves!”

Rose looked on as Jo gripped their brother’s hand to give it a quick squeeze before they entered the likely deadly unknown.

The tight smile directed at him by Jo and Julia’s mother certainly made her opinion on him obvious. It was almost funny.

They entered and Rose met Harry’s eyes before the hedges enveloped him and he was lost to her eyes.

He was lost to her eyes. But he was not lost to her heart or mind. Rose breathed in deeply and concentrated. She had to find him. Overwhelming fear that was not her own enveloped her as she found him. As she opened her eyes, she was faced with a scene that was not of her own making. As she looked into the glassy unseeing eyes of Viktor Rose realised what she had done. She was Harry. But she was not Harry. Harry pressed himself into the side of the maze fearfully as the imperioused Viktor walked the other way. He walked the other way as Rose screamed at him to send up the red sparks. That something so much bigger than a game was going on. That he needed to leave that place then and there. But Harry could no0t hear her. And her sweet baby brother for some reason, perhaps due to his panicked state of mind, did not recognise the imperious in Victor. Or perhaps he did not care.

Rose tried to leave his mind and return to her own. She could not help him here. She could not warn him so she must warn the others.

Back in the arena concerned teachers and pupil surrounded the young Rosetta Evans who stared unseeingly into the arena. They had placed her on her back as she had seemingly fainted. Her friend’s sister Julia sitting concerned at her side. They had been concerned before. But then Rosetta opened her eyes and they were faced with milky greens. Her once clear eyes dulled with an unnatural blindness. The Mediwitch on standby for injuries to the competitors was quickly called over. There was no reaction from Rosetta, the only sign of her continued like was the steady rise and fall of her chest and the infrequent muttering which no one could quite comprehend.

Professor Trelawney pushed her way through to see the most talented student of divination she had ever had. She took one look at the girl and sighed with relief. Upon request she mentioned to those surrounding the witch that she had heard of this, that she had even been so lucky as to see it once before. Miss Evans was dream walking she says. She must have been so worried about her friend that she had fallen right into Joanne FitzJames’ mind she says. When the girl safely returns to close proximity with Miss Evans, she will return she says. Off to the side Barty Crouch Junior held off his grin. One more mudblood would die today it seemed. After all, there was certainly no way that the filthy half-blooded bastard would survive the maze.

The people surrounding Miss Evans were calmed.

And then she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry breathed in deeply as Viktor Krum turned his wand away from Harry’s face, the glow of his wand making his eyes appear eerily cloudy in the gloom of the maze. Krum walked past him and harry jogged away, still afraid that the Bulgarian might change his mind and turn around. When he found Fleur’s body, being enveloped by the vines of the maze he was even more afraid. Krum had done this. Of that, Harry had no doubt. As he sent up the sparks to save the Frenchwoman Harry breathed rapidly. What if Krum came back? Why would he leave Harry but not Fleur? Was it because Krum liked Rose? Harry didn’t have time to think much as all too soon the maze was trying to eat Harry too. He ran. He ran and ran until Harry was sure that his legs were about to give out. And then he ran some more. Harry fell over such was his panic. He lay for only a few seconds, for he could not risk any more delays. Harry got up and looked about. In the distance was an ethereal blue light, a light Harry felt he must go towards. That was it, that was the end. But just as Harry was about to make his way towards it the maze closed the opening and Krum shouted a spell which soared past Harry.

The target, whom Harry could only assume to be Jo fired back and suddenly Harry was in the middle of a duel. Spells Harry had not yet learnt flew through the air faster than Harry could see as he pressed himself to the ground in terror. Harry might have been brave but he wasn’t a complete idiot, Rose and Hermione had made sure of that. Even Harry knew how dangerous of a situation he was in. In the middle of a duel between a wizard and a witch both so much more experienced than himself. Harry breathed in deeply and rapidly as he pressed himself to the ground and closed his eyes. Then suddenly, where there had once been shouting the was silence. Harry heard footsteps coming towards him, in the maze it was impossible to tell from which direction they were coming from. He scrambled to his feet and swivelled around in a frenzy. Only to relax as he saw Jo coming towards him, wand at her side.

“Ello Harry.”

“Jo.” He said, relieved.

“Fancy a stroll through this maze baby brother?”

Harry laughed almost hysterically. He had never wanted this in the first place. It would be a pleasure to share it with his sister. Channelling his inner noble harry stood up straight and jokingly offered her his arm.

“It would be a pleasure my dear Miss FitzJames.”

“Why Lord Potter! The pleasure is of course all my own.”

They chuckled and walked arm in arm through the imposing maze towards where they thought the cup may be. They talked of this and that. All unimportant thing. How were Harry’s studies going? So, Jo wished to become an Auror upon graduation? Or perhaps to move to America? How fascinating this small talk was. But alas it was not to continue. They might have hailed from the same school. They might even have been blood. But the maze only sought one victor.

They managed to make it to seeing the light once more before the maze attempted to envelope them, pressuring them to run, as fast and carefully as they could to avoid the starving vines. They made it. The both of them. And before too long there the cup was. But the winds of the maze were still wailing and the vines were slowly but surely creeping towards them.

Harry turned to Jo for guidance. She frowned at him and offered him her hand.

Harry glanced at it and then to her. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Well, you didn’t think I was just going to leave you here did you Harry?”

Harry grinned at her as he took her hand and together, they reached out to take a hold of the goblet.

“Course not Jo. You’re too good of a big sister to do that.”

She grinned at him and then they were swirling. Harry didn’t even notice the sickness in his stomach so excited was he to return to the ring with his sister as the joint victor of the Triwizard Tournament.

As he turned away from her the grin fell from his face as he took in their location. For Harry and Jo were most certainly not in the bright open arena in the Hogwarts grounds. No, instead they were standing in the middle of a graveyard. It was all levels of wrong. They turned at the crow’s crow. Standing by a great cauldron were three people cloaked in black. Two masked one not. The unmasked wizard was one Harry recognised. Standing before them, face and eyes blank with a lack of compassion so evident that it alone made harry shiver was Lord Lestrange. With a great cry Harry fell to his knees in pain as one of the people turned to reveal the creature in their arms.

“Harry!” Jo cried out stepping in front of him.

“Harry. Run. Run now.”

Harry raised his eyes to see his sisters back. She faced the dark unafraid and with her wand directed at them. Protecting Harry. He couldn’t leave her. He couldn’t let Jo die just as his mother had. Not for him.

“No. You have to go Jo. _Please_. Just leave me. I can’t move but you can run.”

“No Harry. You’re the Lord _Potter_. I’m just a bastard.” She chuckled bitterly. “This is practically what I was born for.”

“Jo. _Please_.”

“No Harry.”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Reducto.” The one, now known as a wizard, who was carrying the creature cast the curse at Jo, overpowering her own and sending her flying back past Harry. She landed only a foot away from him. Her eyes met his and Harry saw rather than heard her.

“Run.”

“Roderick my dear one. Kill the spare.”

“Avada Kedavra.”

“JO NO!”

Harry saw the green light fly over him and into Jo. Saw as it hit her and immediately the life left her hazel eyes.

He screamed.

The masked man not carrying the creature approached him and levitated him to a statue. Harry didn’t fight back. He couldn’t find it in himself. They’d killed Jo. They’d killed his big sister. And it was because of him. He barely even noticed what happened after it. Only screaming as his arm was cut open. Then he saw the creature grow and he struggled once more. Self-preservation had finally kicked in. They had to go. Now. He had to go. Because Jo was no longer with him. He saw as the creature, as Voldemort raised the remaining arm of the death eater who had given his own flesh in order for the dark lord to return. Saw as what appeared to be the creatures of the night, but what he knew to be death eaters, appeared in their robes of black.

Voldemort greeted his followers. Greeted them and threatened them.

Then he went over to Jo. He went over to Jo and stepped. On. Her. Face.

“Awww. Such a pretty girl.”

Harry snarled at him. Baring fangs he had not been aware he had.

“Harry!” the dark lord sounded almost pleased to see him. It was sickening.

“Oh. I’d almost forgotten you were here with us. Standing on the bones of my _dear_ father. I’d introduce you but word has it you’re almost as famous as me these days. And a filthy hybrid too! How _fascinating_ is that my friends.”

Behind him his death eaters chuckled.

“The boy, who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?”

Harry struggled even more against his restraints.

“It was love. Yes, when dear sweet _hybrid_ Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him! It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you…now.”

Voldemort touched one single finger to Harry’s forehead and he was overcome with agony.

“Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry?”

Harry gasped for his breath.

“Pick up your wand Potter.”

“I said pick it up!”

“Get up! Get up!”

Harry scrambled to do as he said and stood shakingly on his feet, wand at the ready.

“You’ve been taught how to duel I presume. Yes?”

“First we bow to each other.”

The dark lord bowed.

“Come along now harry the niceties must be observed. Dear _Jo_ wouldn’t want you to forget your manners, would she?”

Harry roared in anguished rage.

“I said bow.”

With a flick of his wand Voldemort forced Harry down.

“Better. And now… CRUCIO!”

Harry was sure this must be death. For surely nothing else could feel so horrendous.

“Attaboy Harry! Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy hybrid mother.”

Harry tried to fight back but the Dark Lord did not even have to say a counter curse to display his attempt.

“I’m going to kill you Harry Potter. I’m going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers.

A crunch in the background made Voldemort pause. The following chewing sounds made him turn. Harry’s eyes turned towards the noise as well.

Perching on a nearby grave sat a man. A man that Harry recognised. It was the wizard, Arthur. The wizard Arthur whose house Harry had woken up in the last time he had faced death eaters. And he was eating popcorn. Harry had just been tortured. Jo murdered. And this wizard was watching and eating _popcorn_.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the entertainment.”

The attention of all in the graveyard was suddenly no longer on Harry but on the wizard watching the proceedings. Harry saw as the complete attention of all of the dark wizards turned to the wizard eating popcorn and decided then and there that he was not about to not take this chance. Voldemort was going to kill him. This wizard may or may not. It was worth a shot.

So, Harry scrambled back to his feet and ran at a speed he had never ran with before. He grabbed Jo. And he leapt for the portkey.

Harry felt Voldemort’s rage, vaguely heard his scream. But then he was in a cheering ring huddled wailing over Jo’s body and suddenly he couldn’t care less.

Because his big sister was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. I really didn't want to write this chapter. Hence why I've been putting it off for months. Really sorry for everything.
> 
> Also I am ridiculously sorry for killing my gays and my blacks.  
I came into the character of Jo thinking yay more representation! And her being lesbian was ridiculously natural so I couldn’t not. And then I got to goblet of fire and realised she was the perfect character in the story to kill off. And I really hope you realise I killed her off because she was the right character and not for any horrible other reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don't expect this to get many views but hopefully if you enjoy it you'll comment and Kudos. This is definitely going to be a bit of a passion project for me. Not expecting views or kudos. But still.


End file.
